An old friend
by killerforrest.nothing
Summary: Marshall is in a competition when something happens to him and he cannot compeat. The paw patrol has to get a replacement for him. Little did they know This pup was Marshall's second best friend ever. Also that this pup is in crimes and drugs playing around with "The game" not getting caught. "The best there is" so be it.
1. chapter 1

The pups just came back to the look out after having to save the mayors chicken from swimming in the bay. "It is a hot day even chickens want to go for a swim," Marshall joked. "Marshall do you just think of jokes all day," Sky said starting to yawn. "No the jokes come to me as the day goes on," the Dalmatian said starting to make his way to his pup house.

"Anyone eles hungry," a bull dog announced. "When aren't you hungry," Chase said back. "Never when are you not hungry," Rubble said to Chase. "I guess in the wild when you don't have food you learn to eat a lot when there is food," Chase said earning a yes from Rubble. "Lets get some food then. Some one can go get Marshall from his 'studying'," Sky said making quotation marks with her paws.

Zuma went to get the Dalmatian he saw the pup reading a big book. "Dude you awe actually studying," Zuma said wondering what for. "No Zuma I read textbooks for fun," Marshall said sarcastically. "Dude we are going to go to eat ow at least fight over what to eat. What are you studying for anyway?" Zuma asked confused. "Nothing that should concern you, at least now," Marshall said the last words under his breath hopping he was not heard.

Marshall followed Zuma to the lookout were the other pups were. "Marshall were do you think we should eat?" the other pups asked Marshall. "No offence to Mr.Porter but not his restaurant," Marshall responded. "Yeah you do get kinda sick of there," Zuma said back. "Do you have an idea than?" Chase shot back. "Yes Chase there is a restaurant at the bottom of Jake's Mountain," the Dalmatian answered. "Who eles is in favor," Rocky asked he got an ok from everyone except Chase. "Lets talk to Ryder about this," Chase growled at Marshall. "I agree with Marshall," A young leader said as he walked in. "We should get going," the young leader added. The pups started to leave.

The pups got to the restaurant 10 minutes later. A young water showed them to a table and took there order. The pups got there food around the same time. To Chases surprise he liked the baked Peni he got. The pups all liked what they got to eat and were about to leave. A shadow past over them a big man was at the table. " You paw patrol," he asked gasping for breath. "Yes we are what is the problem," Ryder asked. "There is a fire in a cabin that was being cleaned out," The man said still not able to catch his breath.

The pups rushed out of the restaurant to were the man pointed to see smoke in the distance. They got into there vehicles and rushed to the fire. The pups got there to see a crying Jake. "Paw Patrol Everest is still in there," Jake yelled as loud as he could as he started to cough. Marshall herd and directly started to get his asbestos fiber jacket and oxygen tanks. Marshall than ran into the fire looking for the snow pup.

"Eve you in here , Eve you in here, anyone in here," marshall said going to every room not gaining a response. Marshall went to the second floor. "Eve you in here, anyone in here. The pups were starting to get worried about the two pups in the fire. Marshall made his way to the top of the stairs that lead to the attic when he saw a black figure and the smell of burnt fur. Marshall ran over to the pup got out his oxygen mask and gave it to the life less pup on the ground. Marshall gave the pup two seconds of oxygen for every five seconds hopefully her breathing will be come better. Marshall didn't have anymore time to weight he took of his asbestos jacket and pu it around Everest and started his way down the stares. An explosion in a room in the hall forced marshall down the stares on his back in a fire. Marshall got up and started to sprint out of the fire. Once out side Marshall yelled "Everyone get the hell out of here hit the dirt," Marshall with his fur still on fire jumped to a snow bank and throw Everest farther in front of him.

The cabin than exploded before Marshall could get on the ground. He was thrown into a rock farther away landing in the snow putting out the fire on his fur. Marshall dragged his limp body over to were a bloody pup, and a crowed of people were forming. He gets oxygen to the now red pup as she starts to come around. Marshall wraps up her wounds and watches over her as Zuma and sky start to battle the fire. Once Everest's state was better he went to fight the fire.

Marshall was severely hurt but he tried to fight the fire. To his surprise he managed to put out the fire with the pups help before he him self passed out. "Marshall," the pups yelled as they see his motionless figure on the snow that started to fall heavily. The pups rushed over to Marshall Zuma throws the pup on his back and gets to his hover craft. Rocky gets Everest in his truck as they drive off to Katie's. The other pups stay back for five minutes to get Jake on Ryder's ATV to go to Katie's.

Rocky arrives first with an almost awake Everest. Katie had to help carry Everest. Rocky informed Katie that Marshall was coming. Katie helped Everest all she could in till Zuma came in with Marshall on his back. Everest was know awake and saw a bloody burnt pup that smelled like Marshall go by. No matter what happened Everest wold never forget the smell of Marshall's sweet fur even through she will never admit it. Marshall was rushed to another room to get stiches.

Everest started to blame her self for what happened to the pup. The other pups tried to calm her down. Nothing any pup did made it better. After an hour and a half Katie came out of the room. She saw a crying Everest and made a sad look and ordered Ryder into another room. "Ryder start looking for another fire pup," Katie said crying to Ryder who did not believe what was said.

"He he he is dead" Ryder said in disbelief. "Not yet but soon maybe 5 or less minutes," What do I tell the other pups?" Ryder said in tears. "Marshall died doing his job it was now ones fault," Katie answered back. "They can't see him it will just make it worse for them," Katie also said. "He has his deed we have to honor it," Ryder said. Ryder pulled up a copy of it on his phone.

The first line was his death if he was to be killed by injury. "He wishes to be lied in a forest a half mile in in all directions away from people," Ryder said reading it. "We have to do it, it is what he wanted I will get his body lets not bring the pups," Katie said walking in the other room not looking at the pups going to Marshall's room.

Ryder faced the pups "Pups it was in Marshall's deed," at those words said all the pups started to cry with knowing what happened to there friend. Ryder went on crying, " He wishes to die in piece in a forest were know one is around," Ryder finished as Katie gave the ok to Ryder to come out to her truck. "Pups do what you have to grieve or hope or pray if you have too to make your self feel better.

Ryder and Katie drove Marshall's body to the forest. "Ryder if marshall was out of that fire 5 seconds sooner he would not be dead. Ryder Marshall was almost brain dead from lack of oxygen when I got him Why are we doing this he is dead?" Katie said about a mile in the woods. They were close to a cleaning but did not notice. They also did not notice a wolf stalking them 100 feet away from were they laid the body and stacked rocks. They said something to them selves and left crying.

At Katie's all the pups were crying and praying that Marshall would come back and make a joke. They all knew that Marshall would not come back. They also knew they were going to have to find a replacement for him. The pups made it back to the lookout with Zuma helping Everest the same time Ryder and Katie made it back.

"Pups it was not your fault for what happened tonight Marshall was doing his job as the paw patrol. Also Marshall's fire truck survived the fire and we will bring it back another day," Ryder said holding back tears. "Ryder do you think Marshall is laughing at us for making such a big deal over this," Everest said still crying. "Eve dude your not the only one who thinks that," Zuma said. "That would be Marshall for you," Sky joined in. "Would he think it as a joke?" Chase asked getting dirty looks from everybody.

" Pups Marshall was in the firefighter race what do we do about that," Ryder asked.


	2. The battle begins

"Is that what Marshall was studying for?" Zuma asked . "Yes he wanted to make sure he knew everything perfect," Ryder replied. "We are going to have to look for a replacement tomorrow than," Rock said trying not to cry.

At night all the pups cried them selves to sleep. In the forest a injured pup bearly gets his eyes open. "You good Forrest," a strange pup said. The pup just fell asleep then. "The one thing about humans they don't know the tricks and give up too soon," the wolf pup said to the mangled pup. The wolf got the pup into a cave for safety. The wolf pup went out to get food and water for her guest.

The wolf was gone for 3 hours and it was now around midnight. The wolf made it back to the cave were her guest was. She saw that the pup was awake. "Hey Forrest you got stuck in a nice fire there I thought you were the best there is," the strange wolf said. "Hey it was not my fault this happened it was this other pup," the pup said back. "Yeah yeah and lick my tail while your at it," The wolf said back. "Go to hell than," replied the hurt pup. "I will meet you there with your mom," the wolf replied. The pup grabbed the wolf and chucked it to the the cave wall. "You no better to say that to me you know who you are messing with do you," the pup said. "I also know that some pups stare at me and would never really hurt me," the wolf said getting back up. "Let's get some rest," the wolf added.

When the two woke up the wolf started to walked out. "Hey Fahrenheit were are you going," the pup asked. "I am going in to town Forrest," the wolf said envisioning the last word. The pup looked at the wolf with shame. "You never grow up do you," Forrest said. "Hey we are the best at what we did how do you get better at it," The wolf asked. After that both pups went into town.

The paw patrol already made posters and were hanging them anywhere they could. The poster was for a new fire pup. They hoped the pup would be trained but they would take what ever they could find. Two wolf like pups walked into Katie's shop. "Hi you two were are you from," the young girl asked. "My friend here knows this town well I just got here to do some work. I here this is a pet parlor," the wolf said "Hello you two this is a parlor what would you like," Katie asked. "Can you hose off my friend here," the wolf said as the other wolf revels him self. "Are you ok what happened to you was there a fight where was it why are you not resting?" Katie asked at the blood covered half stitched wolf pup. "He just needs to be hosed off," The first wolf said.

Katie washes the wolf pup. The paw patrol walks in. "Katie can we hang some posters here," Ryder said. Katie was now restiching the pup. "What are the posters for" The first wolf asked. "The paw patrol needs a new fire pup," a German sherped said. "Yo Forrest when was the last time you ran through fire?" the wolf asked "Less than a week maybe a little more," Forrest final spoke. "Sir I would like to attempted to be the pup you need my friend can help around also," the wolf asked looking cute. "In a week come to this location at 5:00 am do not be late," Ryder said handing the paper to her. "Thank you," the pup said back.

The two wolves leave the parlor as Forrest flipped three coins on Katie's counter. "You cane run through fires so can I so we don't have to go over anything," The unidentified wolf said. "Acutely you need to know who to revive people and get them out of situations that are not fires," Forrest said flatly. "Smart ass," the wolf coughed as they said it. "Forrest we are the best there is we did things in 5 seconds that would take a scientist 5 minutes to do," The wolf said. "It was not the scientist field than," Forrest said back. "I have learned a lot over the years with you. The most important thing is how to keep you quiet and not sarcastic," On that the wolf kissed Forrest on the muzzle.

The following week the two wolves were tat the place 30 minutes early. They were let in and they stood attention at the paw patrol. "A little early but some one did not show up so you can come now," Ryder said. The two were led into a room with the other members. "Hello nice to meet you I am Celsius and this is my friend Forrest," the the first wolf said.

The first wolf had a big scar that went though the entire legth of her left ear. At the bottom left of the ear there ways a pice of the ear mising. Another scar ran from the base of her left ear next to there ice bue eye and hafe of there muzzle.

The other wolf 's fur was now a dark grey with a red/orange strip across his muzzle. The strip than went over his left ear down his back and was on some of his tail. His front left leg Was the same color as the strip his front right was the same as most of his fur a grey brown but mostly grey. His back left leg was the same ice reflected blue as Celsius one paw. His right back paw was a dark green that was almost grey.

"Nice to see you too but we are looking for one pup not two," Rocky said. " We might be able to make an exception if you two are that good," Ryder said. "My friend here knows how to run into fires know one is better or more skilled than him," Celsius replied to the pups attention. "We will try you friend than, yet he does look shy though," Zuma said. "Actually he is not shy and he is not into these kinds of things he likes working alone, with me, or his one other friend," Celsius said to the water pup. "He is selfish and whant's all the attention," Chase said looking at the second wolf.

The wolf got up and made his way to the police pup. He made it a foot away when Ryder said "back off" Forrest kept going closer until they were 2 feet away. Chase reached for his .44 but was hit out of his paws before he could load it. The wolf picked Chase up a foot and slammed him back in the chair. "You are messing with the wrong wolf I am not afraid of you or your authority," Forrest said.

"We do not need threats you will leave Forrest your friend can stay," Ryder yelled at the wolf. "Agreed," Forrest said. "Watch your mouth," Chase said trying to slap the wolf only to get flipped out of the chair. With that Forrest left. "Are you like him ," Chase was cut of by the wolf "You talk bad about my friend I tell him and you will wish you were dead," Celsius finished. "We will fight for each other no matter what if you do not like that fight for it Chase," Celsius said. "Well tell than no matter how good you are you can leave," Chase said. "Ryder as first in charge a say this pup is not aloud to go any farther," Chase said to his leader. "As the leader I over rule that decision no exception and get here friend back he could be usefull," Ryder said.

It was 12:00 pm when the two were escorted to there rooms. They didn't't get to be in the same room. Celsius was in a room with a big German sherped who looked like a fighter with many scars and was brown. Forrest was in a room with a young husky that was grey white. The husky approached the wolf and introduced her self. Her name was snow and came from a mountain some were she was a purebred. "So who are you you look like a wolf can you fight a fire," The young pup asked. "My name is Forrest and yes I know I'm a wolf," Forrest said to the know backing away pup. "Are you going to eat me?" The pup asked in a corner fearing the wolf. "Wolves do not eat dogs I know i'm a wolf your'll be safe with me," Forrest said. "Will you protect me," snow said walking towards the wolf. "It depends on who it is," Forrest said putting his paw out to shake the other pups. "Do you like me," Snow asked. "Should I tell that to my girlfriend," Both of them laughed at that.

"Hey what ever your name is you get out of here before I kill you," the shepherd said to Celsius. "Don't waist a bluff," Celsius shot back. The dog lunged at the wolf only to hit the wall be picked up and shoved into the wall over and over. "You will be out tomorrow," Celsius said. "If you make it."

"Forrest please come down to the paw patrol office they want to see you," a secretary said to the wolf who started to walk down. When he got there he was greeted by a dark brown pup. "Zuma" he said as he walked past the lab into the room. "Forrest we have been told that you were a fire fighter once is that true?" Ryder asked. "Yes Ryder sir," The wolf said at attention. "Okay how long ago was this?" "6 Months ago sir," Was Forrest response. "That was't that long ago do you think you can help us with the decision of the best fire pup?" Ryder asked. "Yes sir" The wolf said. "Okay then meet me here tomorrow at 4:00 am. "Yes sir"

The next day was the first test using a ladder properly. "Ok wolf and dogs the first test is getting that stuffed animal out of the tree smoothly fast and without error but first we have speeches and role call," Ryder said to the crowed. After all the 134 wolf and dogs names were called the speeches started. The first was Zuma.

"Hello all of you right now we are looking for a fire pup.This pup has to be fast swift smart and funny like our old fire pup. This fire pup has to be able to run through hell and back like our other fire pup. This pup has to be brave and not fall under pressure. The pup has to be able to stare at the fire and go through it without being burnt. Some might not think that such a pup existed or does exist but some pups out can do this and hopefully one of those pups is here in front of me. A pup who will stick up for his job his friends and the people of the world no matter what has happened a reliable pup. That is what a kind of pup we need if you are not one of those pups leave now you are only wasting your time. Thank you and good luck to you all," Zuma stepped down when he finished. Chase then walked up for his speech.

"Today 20 pups and all the wolves will be eliminated and sent home to cry them selves to sleep. You will be tested in ways you can't even think of. You will have to jump out of buildings, run through fires, duck under gun shots, escape explosions, and lastly lay your life down for the rest of the paw patrol. If you can not do that leave now," with that chase stepped down. Also 5 pups left through the doors and got there stuff to go home.

The other pups did not want to stand in front of the pup that would take there best friends replacement. "Everyone go to the training area a real fire wolf will show you what has to be done," Ryder told the crowed. The remaining 129 wolf and pups went to the course out side in the forest. "This course will take the longest time to get all of you done because there are so many of you," Ryder yelled to the animals. "We will go in the order that was assigned to you it is random we will start at 1 and go to 129," Chase finished. Forrest came to the course to get ready to show the others what to do.

"Go," Chase yelled over his mega phone. Forrest ran a lap around the tree and back ran to get a ladder put the ladder on the tree walked up the ladder got the stuffed cat got down the ladder. He put the cat on his back ran to the starting point. He than ran back to get the ladder back in it's original spot. His time was 3.4538. Next was Celsius she did the course in 4.0121. Other pups went in till it was Celsius room mate's turn who failed to run the lap without stopping than forgot the ladder and then fell off the ladder. He was told to go home before he even finished.

The fastest time was 3.4538 that was Forrest. Celsius time was the fastest after him. Other pups were eliminated 23 of them were leaving only 106 pups and one wolf. The next day they had be able to put out a camp fire which 2 pups failed. The pups got to close and caught on fire. The next day the 104 lined up for the putting out a house fire course. 13 pups failed for not aiming at the base and putting it out fast enough. There are now 93 pups and one wolf left. The hardest "book" course was next.


	3. The final ones

At the next course all the wolf and pups lined up in order to start the hardest "book" challenge. They had to do a complete fire inspection on a restaurant. With out one missed problem or not looking at something or even filling the forms out wrong. If any of those things happened they would fail and be sent home. Forrest showed the crowed how to properly do an inspection in record time. After every pup went the course was changed a little or a lot. That was to keep the other pups on there feet. Celsius was the first one up and completed it perfectly so did snow and some other pups. 64 pups were eliminated and told to go home.

"Ryder why is that wolf still here she should be out by now," Chase growled at his leader. "Just because you do not like her doesn't mean she should do bad she is a good fire pup. Forrest is also the best fire pup I have seen he is a lot like Marshall," Ryder said to his police pup. "Than I just have to get rid of her than," Chase said starting to walk to his room. "You just leave Celsius alone she will not make it her papers for adventure bay will fail," Ryder said.

Forrest went back to his crib to find snow sleeping on his bed. He didn't want to wake the pup up so he sat on the floor next to his bed. "Sometimes I am too nice," Forrest thought to him self. He got out his laptop and turned it on. He had work to do that had to be done fast. He got into the government papers on rescue animals. He read over the pages many times but not on any of pages were wolves excluded. The only exclusion was if the animal was violent. Lop hole If a rescue wolf is strong and has there immunizations and is not violent they can be a rescue animal.

"What you doing Forrest," a voice said over him. "Your awake Snow," Forrest said to the small pup. "Only 23 pups and one wolf left," Snow said to Forrest as he shut his computer down. "Snow have you tried to be a military coast guard rescue pup?" Forrest asked the husky. "Are you trying to say I am not a good fire pup," Snow said back starting to get mad at her new friend. "No I am trying to say you are smart and fast. If you don't make it here you should try that I don't mean to offended you," is that what friends do give others ideas on what to do in there life," Snow asked. "I never had more than 2 friends so I don't know. I was trying to be nice," Forrest said putting his computer back. "I have had bad friends no really good friends until you," Snow told Forrest. "I am not a good friend." "Does Celsius think that," Snow interrupted Forrest. "I could not save my other friend I ran away from the fire he was fighting in and let him die," Forrest said. "That made you the best fire pup

here didn't it," Snow said to get no response from the day dreaming wolf.

The next day the pups and wolf had to revive a dummy from a heat attack. Seven pups failed this task 16 pups remind for the hardest task. The pups had to run into a real building that was on fire get the dummy get it out side run back in make it to the 3rd floor and jump into a life net that the others were holding. If a pup messed up this course they would burn to death unless the other pups ran in to find them before they died. After everything was explained to the pups and the wolf 7 pups left leaving nine left.

Forrest showed what had to be done on the course in 5.0935 minutes. Celsius was next who did the course in 8.4723 minutes. Three other pups did the course in around 10 minutes. Snow ran in the building as a beam fell on her 5 feet in all the pups stared in horror as the door caught on fire closing the entrance. Not even Celsius moved. Forrest jumped from the crowed and jumped through the fire to save the pup. The pup had the dummy and was looking for another entrance. Snow was limping badly. Forrest picked Snow and the dummy up and leaped through the what was supposed to be a door but was now more of a fire wall. When they got out side. Snow limped the dummy to where she was supposed to go and got a fire hose and started to put out the fire at the door. Forrest put out the fire as Snow limped back in went to the the right floor. "Hey were is the safety net," Snow yelled the other pups got the net and got Snow down. When she was down Forrest rapped he left paw were she was hurt.

The last two pups left without attempting the course 5 left. This is the last test not the hardest but some of you will still fail. You have to fight a dog. For this you will fight each other you will be wearing vested that cover your body except your paws and head. If you wish to not wear a vest you do not have to. A vest is recommended. There is no bitting aloud and minimal scratching if you break these rules you will have to leave. First up is Ash and Bone there are both bulldogs.

Ash rushes at Bone, Bone avoids the rush and trips Ash sending her into a wall. Ash rushes Bone this time bone flips her over a sits on her. The first round winner is bone. Next up is Snow and this mutt named Mixed. Mixed rushes Snow, Snow tries to get out of the way but gets hit in the head by Mixed. Mixed than slams into Snows. Marking her hit the ground. Snow could not get up and Mixed was the winner. Snow had to be helped of the ground and had to go to the closest hospital. Celsius had to fight this old dog who was there just for someone to fight her. She easily took the dog down in less than a minute. Next Forrest had to fight Bone.

Forrest did not wear a vest everyone was shocked at this after seeing what the bulldog can do. Bone rushed Forrest, Forrest hit Bone in the chest hard fliping him on his back with a paw on his chest not letting him up he won. The next fight was Mixed and Celsius Mixed rushed Celsius which did exactly what forrest did. Celsius was the winner. Next was Celsius and Forrest.

When Chase said start both pups circled around each other. Snow live streaming it from the hospital. They slowly got closer to each other until Celsius reached for Forrest who backed away and jumped over her landing on her lower back and tail. Celsius was pinned there and could not move. Forrest leaned down on Celsius ear and said something no one eles could here. Forrest got off of Celsius and was pronounced the winner of the fight.

"The five pups based on this Mixed and Ash are eliminated. That leaves Celsius, Snow, Bone and Forrest one of them will be the new fire pup. It will be based on each of the pups and wolves paper work. If they are strong and healthy than it will be a democracy," Ryder said to the final four pups and wolves.

Ryder gets all the pups and wolves paper work for rescue animals. Mixed has a heart problem that's one out. Ryder also found something eles interesting and called the pups for a meeting. When all the paw patrol was in a meeting room Ryder said what he found.

"Pups I found something interesting looking at the fire pups paper work. Celsius and Forrest were once caught in a building fire. They were thought to be trying to rob someone when a candle fell and caught the rug on fire. The two were described like those two wolves but were never found" Ryder said. "I knew those two were not good and I was right they are criminals I am going to bring them down now," Chase said getting a shot gun and running out the door. "Chase who said it was them it could be any wolf they have experience that is what we need," Ryder tried saying to Chase before he left.

Chase went to were he saw the two wolves in the lobby waiting to hear who the fire pup is going to be. Forrest saw Chase and his shot gun. "Celsius and Forrest you are under arrested," Chase yelled at the two pups. "Do you have a warrant," Forrest asked. "I do not need one for you," Chase said back. "I have the right for self defence than Chaes," Forrest said rushing the police officer. Chase shot two rounds at the wolf.


	4. The new fire pup

Chase gets hit hard and gets pinned to floor. He started to feel something on him he looks to see a lot of blood. On top of him was Forrest and Celsius. Celsius's shoulder was bleeding and had a gash in the side. Forrest was bleeding from his legs and chest. "Chase you are under arrest for attempted murder of two unarmed pups, the attempted of murder while wearing a ballistic vest, assault with a fire arm, unapproved arrest with out prove or a warrant, attempted man slaughter, attempted man slaughter with a fire arm, illegal use of a fire arm, illegal possession of a fire arm for a police officer, illegal possession of a fire arm. You are under arrest you have the right to remain silent if you give up the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right for an attorney to be present during questioning if you cannot afford an attorney and you so desire one you will be provided with one at no coast. Do you understand your rights?" Forrest said as he was still bleeding "I will get you back I will." Chase shoutes as more officers come in to bring him to the police station.

Forrest and Celsius went to the hospital. Celsius was only nicked with a shot. Forrest was shot in the leg and chest. He did not have to go into larger surgery because the bullets did not travel far in side of his body. Forrest was supposed to stay over night but with the help of Celsius snuck out. They went to the police station.

"Chase has been released on no charges," the officer at the desk said. "He was not in his house the have a nice day law is only when you are in your house," Forrest said back. "The paw patrol owned that building," the officer said. "Chase him self does not own it that means he has no right to claim the law," Forrest said. "Get him back in here than," The officer said. "We can't he is protected by law for double Jeopardy," Forrest said. "On less you used the crimes for me than we do for Celsius," "To late we did all the crimes at once," the officer said. "You people are stupid I leave for 3 hours and you can't do anything correctly," Forrest said.

Back in the woods were the paw patrol training place is the paw patrol was debating who should be the new fire pup. "Forrest was the bravest and fastest," Sky said. "Then Celsius she is more careful but is slower," Rubble said. "If we get Celsius what about Forrest they are like best friends," Rocky commented. "We have to choose one and take one we can't have two it is not logical," Zuma said. "We need a fire pup," Ryder said. "We get Mixed he was really good," Chase said. "Chase we took him out for a reason," Ryder said at the pup. They kept debating for 2 more hours as the three final pups waited to hear who the new fire pup is.

Ryder and the pups came out to the lobby to pronounce the new fire pup. "Out of the three wolves and pup left the new fire pup for the paw patrol is," Ryder said this as he took out a new collar. "Is Snow," Ryder said putting the collar on the Husky pup. "Lets go to the lookout so we can make you a vest and a fire truck" Ryder said directing the pup on his ATV heading for the lookout.

With that Celsius and Forrest were left alone in the woods. "Do you think they will ever find out?" Celsius said to Forrest who is now walking through the woods it was now dark. "Celsius they are not as smart as me and you," Forrest said looking at his best friend. "Are they," Celsius said questioning her friend. "No one knows them like I do. I have seen a lot thought these years. They are not smart more clueless. You should not worry," Forrest said with a glint in his eye. "I hope you are right Forrest," Celsius said staring in her partners eyes.

It was night at the lookout so the pups slept first. In the morning Snow got fitted for a vest. Snow was also showed around the lookout and town. "You guys have important jobs I might not be able to keep up with you," Snow said. "Snow you will be able to keep up," Sky said ensuring the husky. "What is the other husky's name?" Snow asked. "Everest she is like the coolest pup. Marshall thought that two. Everest took his death the hardest thinking she could have got out on her own she will never be the same without him," Sky said almost crying. "Sorry I did not want to upset you," Snow said sorry.

"If you are okay with me asking what was Marshall like?" Snow asked Sky. "He was the nicest pup ever he was smart, funny, brave, cute, and sly," Sky said starting to day dream. "He sounds like a nice pup too bad I will never meet him," Snow said. "That is too bad let's go check on Everest," Sky said. With that the two pups made it to Jake's Mountain. "Jake were is Everest?" Sky asked. "I have not seen her all day dude," Jake responded. He tried to call her on her pup tag no answer. "No answer what do you think she is doing," "She took Marshall's death hard and with the new fire pup she could of ran away or worse," Sky said. "Dudes get Ryder we have to find her fast." Jake said calling Ryder.

"Pups to the lookout," Ryder said after Jake's call. The pups rush to the lookout except for Snow and Sky. The pups ran to the lookout and got to the top floor. "Paw patrol almost ready expect for Sky," Chase said nervously. "Snow and Sky went to go check on Everest. When they got there they found out that Everest was not there the whole day and did not answer any calls we have to find her," Ryder said getting some looks from the other pups. "Everest dude is a strong pup she would never run away would she," Zuma said. "We don't know we need all the pups for this," Ryder said getting to his pole. At that the pups made it to Jake's Mountain 50 minutes later.

"Lets start searching here if you find anything that hints at anything tell me," Ryder said as the pups started to spread around searching. The pups searched for an hour but no sign of the pup. "Were did she go," Snow asked. "We do not know," Ryder said to the worried husky. "Dude what about Forrest and his girlfriend they are wolves," Zuma said having an idea. "What so they can come and eat us Zuma wolves are not good," Chase yelled at the lab. "Wolves have to hunt down there food so they have to be able to track animals down they would be perfect here," Zuma said. "Do you know were they are now they get around fast and silent," Rubble said. "Fine it was just an idea," Zuma retorted back.

"Not all ideas are bad that was a good idea, but I cannot help your friend she is too far gone," a voice said from behind the pups. The pups turned to see a white figure that looked like an adult wolf. The pups all backed away from the figure with scared looks on there faces. "Are are you a ghost?" Zuma stumbled over what he was saying. "Kind of you would not under stand it even if I did explain. I am not here to hurt you your friend is almost dead," The figure said starting to leave. "That can't be she is so strong what happened," Rocky asked. "My friend will tell you more he might be able to save your friend if he is not dead yet go north far north you will come across a cave with blood around it go in there bring weapons that is all I can tell you," The figure said running away.

Chase got out his pistol and the paw patrol went north They were riding in there vehicles for half an hour. They saw a cave with dead wolves around it and a lot of blood. In a blur Chase lost his

weapon and was on the ground with a bird on top of him with a clear dagger like object at Chases throat. "KillerForrest we have company," the bird screeched. A blood covered wolf came out of the cave with a simmer dagger as the bird just longer. "You here for a husky are you not," the animal asked. "Yes and get this bird off of me," Chase yelled. "Dirt" the animal said as the bird got off of Chase. Chase made a run for his gun but was beat from a knife that landed next to his paw. "Valued attempt," the animal said walking to his knife and picking it up.

The pups went into the cave and brought Everest out. She was covered in blood but she was stitched and her wounds were covered. The pups did not ask what happened. Everest was rushed to Katie's which took an hour and a half to get there. When they got to Katie's they took her in and Katie started to restitch her wounds. "She will be okay" Katie said. "What do you think happened," Ryder asked. " I really do not know you said there was a fight but she did not have injures that showed a fight," Katie told Ryder. "It was a fight there were dead animals and the others were covered in blood. One even had a knife at Chase," Ryder said. "It was not a fight the injuries do not add up it was more like harassment," Katie said. "Dudes we could just aske her when she wakes up," Zuma said stating the obvious.

When Everest woke up it was the middle of the night and no one was around. It was still fresh in her head what had happened to her and KillerForrest. "Marshall were are you.," Everest screamed at the thought of what happened. Katie heard what was yelled and ran to the pups room. "What is the matter," Katie asked when she entered the room. "Katie were am I? Were is KillerForrest? What happened to Marshall he was right here?" Everest asked the girl. "You are in my pet parlor. Who is this KillerForrest? Katie asked the husky. "He helped me, and he saved me. Where is he," Everest whined. "You should get some rest," Katie said leaving the pup alone.

Back in the forest two wolves and one falcon were talking. "We have to find the rest," Celsius said."We are out numbered we don't stand a chance,"Dirt said. Forrest remained silent. "What do you think Forrest?" Celsius asked her friend. "The firefighter race they are going to attack there," Forrest said to the two. "That does make sense but it is illogical it is on January 1st it is going to be cold and they stay back around holidays," Celsius said. "More reasons to come that day," Dirt said. "That day get ready we are out numbered so fight until you are killed," Forrest said. "In 2 weeks," he added.

In the morning at Kate's Everest was still awake when the other pups walked in. "Hi Everest who did this and what happened?" all the pups asked. "Hi guys a lot happened," Everest said to her friends. "Everest what happened you have to explain," Ryder said to the husky. "Well ok. I was taking a walk at night when a noticed something not to far away. I went near the object and a wolf came out of nowhere and tackled me. They were 50 or more of them they were very strong. They took me to a cave were they beat me and beat me foreced me to mate with some of them. Then KillerForrest, Celsius, and Dirt came and fought the wolves they killed most of them before they ran away. KillerForrest started to help me and the other two looked for more wolves. We were all covered in blood," Everest said crying at what happened."Were sorry Everest," the other pups said.

Than two wolves walked through the door hiding at the pup there. "Are job might be done early," The one wolf said.


	5. Not everybody is good

Back in the forest the three were still talking. "We have to go to Katie's if they catch wind of her there they will get her fast," Celsius said to the other two. "We have to get there fast then," Dirt said in his shy voice. Dirt is a peregrin falcon that looks like an other of the species excepted has a scar running down his back and has dark feathers near his feet. He also has a cracked beak and is missing a talon.

The three rushed to the parlor. At the parlor the two wolves had Chases gun and took everyone there as hostages and shot three people who came in. One of the shot people was a police officer and detective. Forrest and his partners approached the building seeing a dead police officer.

Forrest rushed in the building at the first wolf grabbing a gun from the shocked wolf. He fired a round at the hammer of the other wolf's gun creating a combustion explosion throwing him and the remaining wolf into the wall. The second wolf draws the detectives gun and aims it at Forrest. Forrest rushes the wolf. The gun misfired and hits a light shattering it. Forrest forces the wolf on the ground that is now full of glass breaking the wolf's neck with a quick motion.

Celsius and Dirt walk in to see what had happened. "That is two more" Dirt said looking at the dead wolves. "Are you guys okay" Celsius asked the 7 scared pups and 2 children. "We are now" a husky said. "We owe you a lot thank you," Ryder said. "Let's get the hell out of here," Zuma said. "Zuma," Ryder yelled at the lab for his word selection. "Agreed Everest can go to the lookout and rest while this mess is cleared up," Katie said to everyone.

At the lookout snow and Chase are out side practicing for the fastest firepup race. The other pups and Ryder were in the look out finding a good spot to let Everest rest. "Dude what happened to the three stogies," Zuma asked everyone. "Who might they be?" Sky asked. "Forrest the falcon and Forrest girlfriend," the water pup responded to sky annoyed at her question. "I haven't seen them since the fight," Rocky told Zuma.

"Snow you were 7 seconds too slow you have to be faster if you wanna win the award," Chase said to the new fire pup as she crossed the line after the makeshift bell. "I am not going to be able to win I am just not good enough," Snow whined to chase. "Marshall tried to do it you can at least be closer than five seconds," Chase said. Snow tried again only to get a worse time.

After 7 days snow got her time down so she was now 2 seconds behind the winning time. Forrest and Celsius walked up to Snow. "Snow you know if you aim at the bucket when you are sill running up to the line you will be faster also you can start to put your latter up when you are on it to make it faster," Forrest said to the husky. The pup tried the tricks she was told about and got a faster time she beat the recorded by 1 second. "Just get used to doing it that way and it will get faster," the wolf told the pup. Snow thanked Forrest as she started to do the course again to get a better time.

All the other pups walked outside to watch the new firepup. Snow had been with the paw patrol for sometime now yet they still called her the new firepup. "Snow you are under the time I am sure you will beat the record," Rocky said very lustful. "Thanks Rocky," the husky replied noticing the mutts tone. "Since it is almost Christmas I will let that one slide," Snow added. The mutt blushed and ran off. "Hey if you are going to hit on a girl you have to stand up for it," a voice said from behind them. They turned around to see two wolves and a falcon behind them.

"The three stogies are here," Zuma said. "Good one Zuma" the three said. "At least someone gets it," Zuma said looking at the other pups. "So you three what are you doing this Christmas," Ryder asked the three. "We are getting far away from here that is for sure" Forrest told the boy. "Why are you going to do that," Everest said limping to the wolf. Forrest ran over to the pup to help her. "Everest you should be resting," Forrest said to Everest. "I am tired of lying down I wanted to get up and walk around," Everest told her friends. "Well lye down you might hurt your self," Sky said to the snow pup. Everest was done fighting and sat down.

"You guess should stay for the holiday it will be so fun," Snow said to the wolves and bird. "We have a different definition of fun," Forrest said. "Come on what is better than staying here with us?" Rocky asked. "Lets see chasing drug lords, hacking networks, running from the police, getting in fights, wearing a yarmulke...," at that Celsius cut Forrest off. Celsius kissed Forrest on the lips softly but hard enough for him to be quite. "Is that the only way for you to be quite?" Celsius asked the wolf staring at her. "No," was her answer.

"Were are you going for Christmas than?" Rocky asked the three,"and what is a yarmulke?" "I did say we are going far away," Forrest answered. "Why so you can catch buck with each other?" Zuma asked slyly. "I am going to buck you in a second Zuma," Sky said not knowing the meaning of the word in context and missing a word. Forrest and Celsius laughed at what was said. "Save it for Chase," Forrest said sitting back up.

At that there was a knock at the door. The pups went to the door but they did not realize that two wolves and a falcon slipped away from the group. At the door there was a mutt that looked like Rocky. "Hey mom The mixed breed said to the new dog. "Paw patrol this is my mom," he added. "Well do you want to come in Rocky's mom?" Ryder asked. "It is Flower and yes I will come in," the dog said. "So you are rocky's mom it is nice to meet you," all the pups said at once expect for Rocky. "Yes I am and it is nice to meet you two I have heard stuff about you," Flower answered back. "So where are these wolves I was told about?" The dog asked. "If you mean Forrest and his girlfriend they just left," Zuma answered.

Forrest and his partners were out side the lookout listing in on the conversation. "We got lucky getting out when we did we don't want trouble?" Forrest said. "Luck I thought you don't believe in luck Forrest?" Celsius asked. "That was not that kind of luck it meant that I knew we were starting to over stay our welcome to peacefully ," Forrest responded. "Should we get out of here," Dirt asked. "Not yet we still have information that is knowen by her and not us," Forrest said. "You are crazy lets get out of here," Celsius said "I have a bad feelling." "I do not believe in feelings either," Forrest said. "What do yo-," Celsius was cut of by a kiss from Forrest. "Karma Celsius karma."

"Why do you want to know about them?" Rocky asked his mother. "Because wolves have no place next to dogs. Dogs are better than wolves and my son should not be around such dirty creatures," Flower answered. "They are very good wolves and they are clean," Rubble said. "They are really smart and loyal too" Zuma stepped in. "Why did they take off than can you answers that then?" Flower shot back. The other pups were speech less. "I will be taking Rocky January second. I do not want my son to be around wolves," Flower said Rocky tried to argue but was cut off by a voice.

"I call your bluff," Forrest yelled from the doorway walking in the room. "Do not step closer to my son or I will take action on it," Flower said to the wolf who is still walking forward. "I call your bluff," Celsius said cutting off Forrest. "Fine then but stay away from my son do you hear me," Flower yelled at the wolves. "If you wish Ma'am and _Yes I know I'm a wolf and I've been known bite_ (I Know I'm a wolf by Young Heretics) ." Forrest said. "Me as well," Celsius said from be hind.

Forrest and Celsius started to walk back outside when Forrest heard a well known click to him. He turned around to see Flower giving Rocky a loaded .34 nickel plated hand gun. "If those wolves give you trouble kill them or they will kill you," Flower said to her son. Was all Forrest could make out before he was out the door drawing his dagger ready for a fight. He ran over to a tree to see Flower and the other pups comeing out side Rocky holding the firearm.

"Okay Rocky fire the gun like this," Flower said showing Rocky how to fire the gun. Flower shot the weapon and the bullet hit the tree Forrest was behind. "Come on wolf come out and fight like a man not a coward," Flower yelled behind the tree. Forrest put his dagger away and walked to the dog. "Nice to see you again," Flower yelled as she pulled the barrel of the firearm up to her sight. Forrest rushed the dog before any shots were fired.

"Nice try but I saw that coming faster than you coming here," Forrest said. Celsius was know at Forrest's side. "What is your girlfriend going to do save you for ever," Flower mocked. "I will just let that go and get out of the way than," Forrest said backing away. Celsius rushed the dog knocking her to the ground again. "What did you say about me?" Celsius asked the now shaking dog. "Nothing yeah nothing," Flower tried to find the right words. "Coward" Celsius cut her off as she started to walk to Forrest. With that Forrest and Celsius went of to the forest leaving all the other pups.

The other pups went back into the lookout to talk to Flower. After an hour they finished talking to Flower about what she did and started to decorate for the holiday. In the forest Celsius was asleep next to Forrest. Dirt was perched in the tree they were sleeping under. Forrest was the only one still awake. Celsius was half on Forrest holding on to his tall with one paw another over his back. "Oh Fahrenheit," Forrest sighed at his friend.

At the lookout the pups started to go to there pup houses for the night. It was 10:00 p.m. when all the pups were in the proper pup house. Rubble wandered into Snows pup house which was not very 'approved' for Snow when she was woken up by him. "Great job Rubble way to scar me half to death," Snow said to the bulldog. When Rubble got back to his pup house he fell asleep as fast as ever. Snow was having trouble sleeping after Rubble came in her pup house. It was about 11:00 p.m. Forrest and his partners were getting up.

"The graveyard shift my favorite," Celsius said getting ready to head into town. "This is the best shift trust me I would do this every day. When I was younger I would only be around at night I would keep low in the day no one would see me," Forrest said to his friend. "Why the day is better people are out you can learn so much more and hear more," Celsius replied "Fahrenheit I know it was better so I stayed low I could hear and see them but they did not know I was there or catch a look of me." "Why did you do that when did you sleep?" Celsius asked her friend. "You sleep when you can, and you _NEVER_ stop running."

The three made it into town around 11:30 p.m. They made it to an alley where Forrest stayed on the corner while the others kept moving. A person came by and handed him his money and Forrest gave him his packet. With that both were gone Forrest back with his partners. "Hey you what do you think you are doing in my streets," a women asked. "Save us the joke you can't own these streets honey," Forrest shot back. "Who do you think you are," The woman said back walking to the three. "I know who I am and I also know no woman runs these streets," Forrest said starting to walk forward. "Woman are Just as good as men I am better and I will prove it," The lady said yelling at the three. "This is not a fairy tale this is real life. You have to face with real problems fights, discrimination, life you will be destroyed. Step down now this is life walk up to it and face it or you will not last much longer. This is not a magical cartoon anymore that stopped at 11:00 p.m. this is real life now face it," Forrest said to the woman. "Not on your life," the woman said drawing a gun only to be killed by Forrest. "That is the game play it right or die," Celsius, Forrest, and Dirt all said together.

"Let's go we have more to do," Forrest said as he started to walk away. The three continued what they had to do. In the morning the three made it back to the forest as the paw patrol was waking up. "Sleep good chase?" Rocky asked as he passed chase. "Pretty good," Chase replied as he walked by rocky kicking him.

"Zuma have you ever realized how rude Chase can be," Rocky asked the pup as he walked out of his pup house. "Me and Mawshall wwote that book long ago when him and Mawshall got in a fight," Zuma replied half asleep still. "What was the fight about," the mixed breed asked. "A speech impaiwment," Zuma answered. "No way Chase made fun of your speech impairment that is nothing like him," Rocky said in shock. "Dude chase is nice to youw face when in public he can get aggwessive and mean alone," Zuma said starting to walk to breakfast. "Did Marshall beat chase up?" "Dude Mawshall kicked Chases ass almost like how Fowwest fights," Zuma said "you can nevew say this to anyone ever," Zuma added. "I am on my honer," Rocky replied shaking Zuma's paw.

When the pups finished breakfast they headed out side. "Well I am going to make my wounds," Zuma said to Ryder as he walked out of the lookout. "Hey Zuma wear do you think you are going we have to plan the party remember," Chase yelled to the water pup climbing in his hover craft. "I have things to do Chase," Zuma yelled back. "Yes come back we have to do this," chase said hitting the emergency engine off switch on Zuma's rig. "Dude what was that for I have things to do," Zuma yelled at chase. "Once you help I will let you go chase said pulling the key out of the switch "and I have the only key," he added.

"Well I can hot wire it than," Celsius said walking over to chase. "Bluffing," chase yelled. "Chase I do not bluff," she said as she walked over to Zuma's rig hopping in next to Zuma. "Thank you Celsius," Zuma said to the wolf. "Celsius I forbid you from doing that," Chase said jumping on Celsius. Celsius throws Chase making him lands ten feet away on the ground. "Chase you are like a tooth pick," Celsius said getting the hover craft running again. Zuma than drove off leaving chase behind.

Celsius jumped off of the hover craft when Zuma stopped at the bay. "Celsius dude I totally owe you," Zuma said to the wolf who was now looking over the water. "Don't mind it Zuma," The wolf replied back not losing eye contact with the horizon. "Dude awe you okay you do not look so good," Zuma said putting a paw on Celsius back. "Zuma I am okay," she replied sighing. "No youw not okay. Wewe is your boyfwiend I am not going to be able to dwag you to Katie's alone," Zuma said trying to be funny. "Zuma I am okay my head just hurts," Celsius said quietly. "Sowwy for bothewing you than," Zuma said feeling bad. "Zuma it takes a long time to learn this, but if you look back a tree branch will wack you in the back of the head. Than looking back will be like looking forward," Celsius explained. "I don't undewstand that Mawshall even told me that once," Zuma complained.

"Zuma the other pups would say don't walk in the forest. You take the time to think before you speak but look back twice as much that is a good thing," Celsius said starting to walk away. "Who told you that? Who ever it was was a smart man. He also saw the stupid animals," Zuma wondered out loud. "My farther was smart but I will never meet him," Celsius said starting to cry. Zuma walked over and hugged the wolf. "I know not all wolves are bad," Zuma whispered "yet some are killed teaching the good."


	6. A promise to keep

"Thank you Zuma you should get going I am holding you up," Celsius said to the lab. "Dude It is okay it started to snow anyway. Ryder calls me back when it snows," Zuma said getting off the wolf. "Hey Zuma come back to the lookout a blizzard is comming," Ryder said through the pup tag. "Well I have to go and face Chase. Do you want to come to the lookout with me?" Zuma asked the wolf. "Sure Zuma. Only if you want me to come," Celsius said. "Why would I ask you then," Zuma replied. "Just hop on," Zuma finished getting in his hover craft Celsius jumping on behind him.

At the lookout all the pups were inside decorating the lookout. Forrest walked near the road and noticed Zuma and Celsius coming closer. "Hey Fowwest what is up," Zuma said as he stopped his hovercraft. "What's up Zuma having fun in the snow or just trying to get back to the lookout," Forrest said back "Dude do you want a wide?" Zuma asked "We have plenty of woom." "Acutely with Farinheit in it I am surprised you fit," Forrest said jumping on top of Celsius "Hey watch it Forrest," Celsius yelled shoving him off of her. "Just don't get too excited back there," Zuma said starting to laugh. "Hey Zuma look at the road when you are driving," Celsius said as the hovercraft started to drift of the road. "Dude it is icy hold on," Zuma said starting to get back on the road.

Zuma parked his hovercraft and walked into the the look. "Siw Chase I came back like I said," Zuma yelled to the shepherd. "Glade you could make it you should stay heRe moRe often," Chase yelled back over doing his r's. "Go to hell chase," Celsius said as she slapped him. "Hell was made for wolves no wolf goes to heaven they all burn in hell," Chase screamed back gaining Ryder's and the other pups attention.

"Chase what did you just say," Ryder yelled at the pup. Chase didn't say anything. "Go to your pup house you are suspended tomorrow," Ryder yelled taking Chases pup tag. "Who is going to do my job then," Chase said. "Celsius and her boyfriend, do you want to do it," Ryder asked the two. "I have nothing to lose," "I'm not dead yet," Was Ryder's answer from the two wolves. "Ryder they are wolves they are going to mess up big time," Chase tried arguing. "Chase just go," Ryder yelled and with that chase left.

Ryder than got a call on his phone it was the mayor . "Hey Ryder you have to come quick a man just got shot he is hurt," The mayor yelled through her phone. "Lets go Fahrenheit," Forrest said with an edge of excitement in his voice. "I hope you were going to say that," Celsius said following Forrest out the door. "Wait you two I have to assign you what to do," Ryder tried to yell to the two but was too late the two were long gone running.

When the two arrived they saw a man on the ground with a built wound in the head and across the rib cage. "He's dead," Forrest said to the mayor. "He was the head of city council," the mayor replied. "It was a .34 clean," Celsius said examining the body. "He didn't have time to put up a fight he was not starring down a barrel. He was walking to his car and got shot out of the blue," Forrest said think to himself. "The second shot is in the right temple he has a holster on, suicide?" Celsius asked. "No," Forrest said thinking of what could have happened as he sniffed the surrounding area. "You do not have other reasoning it is what is going to stand on the table," Celsius said as the police start to come along with the rest of the paw patrol and Everest.

After being sniffed out Forrest only found the scent of the shot man and the other council members under the snow. "I know I am missing something," Forrest said to himself. The police deemed it as a suicide and the body was taken away. The paw patrol made it back to the lookout in time for dinner.

The next day the pups finished decorating and people were starting to come for the party. Celsius and Forrest were walking in the woods. "I know that was murder I just know it," Forrest yelled to him self. "Give it up it is final what happened," Celsius told her friend. Forrest leaned over and pushed Celsius to the ground kissing her. "I totally love you," Forrest said in between breaths. "Your head hurts doesn't it," Celsius said not wanting to stop. Forrest pulled away and rested his head against her shoulder. "My head is killing me," he said falling to the ground. "You always kiss me when your head hurts or your 'happy'," Celsius said helping her friend back up. The two started walking back to there lodging cave.

At the lookout the Christmas party was going good everyone was there eating and doing what ever they wanted to do. "Dude have you seen Evewest or Celsius," Zuma asked Rocky. "Zuma you said my name," Everest said as she walked up to Zuma. "Do you know wewe Celsius is," Zuma asked again. "Why so you can hit on her," Everest asked. "No I just want to know if she is here or stood me up," Zuma said. "So you know she has a boyfriend and you are going to ask her to date you," Rocky said shaking his head. "No I asked her to be hewe and she said she would," Zuma yelled to his friends. "I thought you could trust wolves and who was right," Chase said walking up to Zuma. "Just wait chase she will come," Zuma thought to himself "hopefully".

"Oh shit I forgot Forrest I have to make it to that party I promised Zuma," Celsius said remembering her promise. "Do you want me to come with for fight control," Forrest said knowing that chase was going to lash out. "let's go we have to get there fast," Celsius started to run Forrest running next to her. "You are faster than I thought," Celsius said looking Forrest. "You can just say I have been running for a long time," Forrest said looking at Celsius. The two got there five minutes later and walked in.

"Hey Zuma," Celsius yelled as she saw Zuma. "Dude you made it I thought you wewe going to stand me up," Zuma said looking at his friends. "Did you just wun hewe?" "Yes we did just run here and Zuma I never stand anyone up," Celsius said seeing chase. "Thank you Celsius and Forrest," Zuma said hugging her. "Look who showed up late it is none other than two uninvited wolves," Chase screamed gaining the attention from everyone. "Forrest dude sock him." "With pleasure Zuma with pleasure," Forrest said as he walked up to Chase.

"Hey have any of you ever seen a wolf pepper sprayed well here it is," Chase pepper sprayed Forrest in the face. Forrest just walked closer to chase grabing him by the collar. "Hey chase have you ever seen what happens when you pepper spray a wolf in the face for no reason," Forrest yelled in a low tone. "I don't care to find out now put me down or I will shoot you," Chase said reaching for his gun. Forrest saw this and grabbed chases paw. "Chase you dug a hole and know you can't get out," Forrest taunted. Chase reached for the key to his handcuffs and stabbed Forrest with them. Chase got out of his reach and pulled his gun from his holster.

"Now how is it starring at the end of the barrel not very fun is it know," Chase taunted. "Chase it is hard to get a shot when the guns not loaded," Forrest said. "Well than now it is loaded," Chase said as he loaded it. "Anything else to say before I take your head off," Chase said growling at the wolf on the ground. "Chase you took to long," as Forrest said that he rolled across the floor into chase knocking him to the ground. He than picked chase up and slammed him into the wall on the other side of the lookout. He picked Chases up again and shoved chase to the ground.

"Hey chase what is it like your have your face in the dirt," Forrest said picking chase up and handcuffing him. "Go to hell," Chase said staring at Forrest. "I have alredy been there and I am going again," Forrest replied reading chase his rights. Forrest brought chase outside to were the police were. The police let chase go for self defense and fear in his home. "What the hell you guys. what are you letting chase go for he tried to kill me," Forrest started to yell as Celsius dragged him off kissing him to keep him quite.

"What the hell are you doing stop yelling at the police you are trying to get in trouble," Celsius yelled at her friend. "Well at least you stopped me I owe you one," Forrest said getting a slap to the face. "You owe me nothing I owe you the world and I can not repay you enough," Celsius said not looking at Forrest. "A wise man once told me that one great thing that someone did counts for that one second at which it happened, I was the same as you," Forrest said turning towards Celsius face to kiss her. "But you were smart and paied that wise man back did you not," Celsius said staring at him. "I am still paying to this day he deserves more than a wold can give him. I know what I said before but I will never stop for that wise man," Forrest said helping Celsius up not stopping kissing her. The two walked back to the party.

They were stopped by Zuma at the door. "Chase is in thewe and will not let either of you in," Zuma said with disappointment. "It is okay Zuma we will leave," Celsius said starting to walk back to there cave. "Do you two have a place to go?" Zuma said looking at the two. "Do you want to come with?" Forrest asked Zuma. "I would be happy if it was okay with you two," Zuma asked. "Why would we ask you then," Forrest said as Zuma started to walk towards them.

The two walked until they got to a clearing in the forest near the cave. "Dude this is a nice cleawing," Zuma said looking around. "It is nice," Celsius said watching Forrest. "Hey why don't you just make a move on Fowwest," Zuma said noticing Celsius's starring. "Zuma if it were that easy we would not be here we would hate each other," Forrest said walking towards the two. "Dude you two love each other anyone can see that," Zuma yelled. "Zuma we would be sick of each other in a minute we are just friends," Celsius said walking up to Forrest kissing him. "Just friends Zuma," Forrest said when they stopped. "You two act like you are dating your not," Zuma could not believe they were not dating. "We are not dating we have been friends for a long time we might like each other but we will never admit that," Forrest said looking at Celsius. "I will nevew undewstand you two," Zuma admitted shaking his head. With that the three went into the cave to sleep.

Forrest and Celsius were sleeping together like always. Next to each other Forrest looking at Celsius's with Celsius's one paw over his back the other around his neck and close to his head. Forrest never was in the same position he was still around Celsius supporting her head with his paw and his other paw around her facing her face looking at her sleeping. The two almost never had a blanket they would just stay close if Celsius got cold she got a blanket. Forrest was never cold or at least he never complained he would take any weather and sleep in it or at least try to.

Since Zuma was there they gave there blanket to him and he slept on the other side of Celsius. "It must be nice having a pup to sleep with," Zuna said looking at the two wolves. "It gets the same after the 5th day," Forrest replied. "Celsius how do you live with him," Zuma asked. He got no reply because she was already asleep. "Let her sleep Zuma it is better not to wake her up to quickly," Forrest said nuzzling his friend in the neck.

In the morning Zuma woke up to see Forrest looking out of the cave. "Anything good out there?" Zuma asked waking Celsius up. "Morning already," Celsius said as she got up to walk to Forrest. "No Zuma it snowed a lot last night it is going to be hard for you to make it back to the lookout," Forrest said as Celsius walked up next to him and nuzzled his side. "Why do you always nuzzle Forrest it is kinda weird when you two awe not even dating," Zuma said as he walked to the front of the cave. "Can you two help me make it back to the lookout?" Zuma asked not sure which way to go. "What do you think Forrest," Celsius asked her friend. "You do not feel good do you?" Forrest asked. "I will stay here and you can take Zuma then please," Celsius said as Forrest and Zuma started to walk to the lookout.

"Dude Celsius is totally in heat she is acting like she is sick," Zuma said following Forrest. "At first glance you might think that but you know it would be different if she was in heat," Forrest replied "It is probably just her allergies." "It is the middle of wintew," Zuma said. "My fur gets a little musty in the winter," Forrest said getting a laugh from Zuma. "Dude she is in heat you should totally have pups together they would be like the stwongest pups evew," Zuma exclaimed. "Well she is not in heat and we are probably never having pups," Forrest replied. "Dude is it hew wishes not to have pups or yours," Zuma asked. "Nice try Zuma it is equal."

"So why don't you want pups," Zuma asked. "Zuma pups just slow you down we both have to be on our feet Zuma. We don't have time to have pups we are always busy," Forrest said. "Why don't you twy if you don't have time give them to the paw patwol we would take them," Zuma offered."We would never give our pups away you would have to kill us before you could lay a paw on them," Forrest yelled. "Why you could come and see them," Zuma tried offering again. "Never on either of our lives," Forrest replied. "You are that protective," Zuma asked. "No Zuma I have my reasons," Forrest said.

"Have you evew even mated with Celsius," Zuma asked. "Nope" Forrest responded. "Have you ever mated with anyone because you know what a giwl in heat is like," Zuma asked. "Why do you want to know that," Forrest asked. "I just wanted to know," Zuma responded. "While I almost had pups with one girl," Forrest said duking his head at what had happened. "Dude I am sowwy I asked," Zuma said realizing he went to far. "Just don't tell Celsius never tell anybody about this," He finished. They walked on for a while.

"What evew happened to your pups?" Zuma asked not sure he would get an answer. "They were killed before they were borne," Forrest replied looking at the ground not wanting to say more. "I will stop there It is just more tempting to keep a secwet if you know just enough infowmation," Zuma said apologizing. "Zuma I know the worst secret to keep is the one you know too little about or know the wrong side of it," Forrest replied as the lookout came in to view.

"I can cross the bridge then you are on your own thanks to Chase," Forrest explained as they were starting to cross the bridge. "Hey Zuma you want a ride," Everest asked pulling up with her snow cat. "Dude I would love one," Zuma said hopping on. "Forrest how about you?" Everest asked the wolf. "I have to go take care of Farinheit. Thank you for the offer though," Forrest replied. "Come on just say hi to everyone," Everest pushed. "Hey Everest I do not think I was invited," Forrest said. "oh right I forgot about that," Everest said. "It is not your fault Everest it is Chase's," Forrest said honestly. "Hey see you around, and tell Celsius that too," Everest said as she drove off. With that Forrest made his way back to the woods thinking about his conversation with Zuma.

"If I could go back the same thing would happen. But all I know that out there somewhere she is still out there stronger than ever ready to fight to her death along side me until we have justice on what happened to us and what happened to all those other pups and wolves who were killed and slaughtered. Maybe one day I will revenge you and that day I might die but i will bring peace to this slaughter. Revenge it has to be done or we are all doomed. I will live up to my promise then and now I have no choice but to die trying to bring what is right to you." GRIMBLE!!!


	7. The two 'Friends' for now

Forrest walked back to a cave to see Celsius lying down. "How do you feel?" He asked as he walked over to her. "Not good my head is killing me and I already lost breakfast," she said in pain. "Just rest I am going to get something for you to eat and some poison ivy," Forrest said walking out of the cave. "Forrest caught a fat chipmunk and a small mouse. He whent to a river bank and found some dead poison ivy along with some almost dead. He brought everything back to the cave and gave the chipmunk to Celsius. He put the plant in a jar along with some snow and put the jar in the fire he made. After 10 minutes he took the jar out of the fire and put it into a snow bank. He than got the jar and gave the liquid to Celsius not telling her what was in it.

"Fahrenheit this will make you feel better," Forrest said as he handed the jar to Celsius. Celsius did not care what was in it and drank it. After about 15 minutes Celsius got up with the help of Forrest. "What was in there I feel a lot better," Celsius said as she got up. "Poison ivy and water," Forrest responded. "How nice," she replied.

About 4 hours later there was a wolf outside the lookout. "Dude who awe you," Zuma asked the unknown wolf. "It does not matter who I am I have a message for Forrest," the wolf said shaking in fear at the pups and Ryder. "We do not know were they are," Everest said. "I am right here messenger," Forrest said to the messenger across the bridge. The messenger and the other pups ran across.

"Sir sir Forrest I have a letter for you," the messenger said cowering at Forrest sight. "The name is Forrest do not be afraid I will not hurt you I have a messenger friend. Well was a messenger I have respect for them," Forrest said. "Thank you Forrest here is your letter and this is for your friend the other wolf.." The messenger tried to say before chase yelled at her. "Hey oversized worm learn to live not in fear and have a back bone and do your job and say names," Chase yelled.

The messenger hide behind Forrest and Celsius. "Oh chase you are now messing with the wrong wolves. We have respect for messengers," Forrest said pounding chase in the jaw. Chase just left at what happened. "Thank you two here is your stuff," The messenger said going in her bag giving letters to the wolves. "Thank you..." Forrest started wanting to know the messengers name. "It is Rabbit," The messenger said shaking everyone's paw then leaves.

The two looked at the letters and put them away than left. They went back to the cave to read them closer. "When did you know a messenger?" Celsius asked. "It was long ago she was the best messenger they had at the time," Forrest replied walking in the direction of Celsius. "You never told me,"Celsius said. "I never had a reason to talk about her," Forrest said lying next to Celsius.

Snow was still practising for the words

fastest fire pup. There were know 2 days to the race. When snow was practicing a wolf approached her. "Sorry for bothering you Ma'am..." Snow jumped back and ran from the as the wolf said that. The wolf walked to the the lookout and found a German shepherd playing with a bulldog.

The wolf approached the two. When the wolf got noticed by chase he took out his gun and aimed it at the wolf's head. "Whoa sir I just wanted to ask you a question," The wolf said. "Then go ahead and say it so I can kill you," Chase growled then the other members of the paw patrol rushed over to see what was happening. "You couldn't even ask someone else," Chase yelled. "I did nothing to you I asked you a question," the wolf said. "Then here is the answer," chase growled pulling the trigger shooting the wolf in the leg.

"Now time for you to die," chase said as he brought the barrel of the gun up to the wolf's head. "Over my dead body," A voice said followed by a gun shot. Chase feel to the ground bleeding in his shoulder. Chase shot the wolf in the shoulder. "Nice to see you chase," Forrest said holding a sniper rifle. Chase reached for his gun and shot Forrest in the back and paw. Forrest limped over to the wolf and started to help her as Celsius handcuffed chase.

Forrest and the wolf were brought to Katie's Chase was brought to the nearest hospital under arrest. Katie could help both wolves. When the unknown wolf woke up Forrest was the first one by there side followed by the other pups.

"Hey Ice how do you feel," Forrest asked the wolf. "Flame you survived everyone thought you were dead," the wolf said hugging Forrest. "I thought you were dead," Forrest said hugging the wolf back. "Hey Forrest you are supposed to be in bed not walking around and on other wolves," Katie said walking into the room. "I feel fine," Forrest said. "Get back to bed give the other wolf time to recover," Katie yelled at Forrest.

"Ma'am he is my friend I came to this town to talk to him," the wolf said to Katie. "You both need rest the rest of you come back at 10:00 a.m. to see them," Katie yelled annoyed. The paw patrol left and went to the lookout. The doctor called and wanted to see all the pups. They all went to the hospital to see chases doctor.

"Hi pups I have some not so good news," the doctor said as the pups sat down. "Chase is going to live but never be able to use his paw and leg again," as the doctor said this they all stared in disbelief. "Why won't he be able to use it?" Sky asked. "It was a luck shot it hit him in the bone and in the central nerve column in his leg ripping it apart.," the doctor explained. "No way he could have aimed that shot," Rocky said. "It sucks" Rubble piped in.

"Why are you guys sad he shot two people with cold blood," Everest said not believing what she was hearing from the other pups. "I am with hew she is wight," Zuma said standing next to Everest. "They can use their legs chase can not," Sky yelled at Everest and Zuma.

"We do have good news chase is no longer under arrest. He was in danger he had the right for self defence," a police offer said as he came in. "You can not see chase now come back in the morning," the doctor said leaving the pups alone. The pups made it back to the lookout and went to think about what just happened to there friend.

"I need answews and I know wewe to stawt," Zuma said to Everest. "Follow me," the two went to a cave and saw Celsius there on the ground. "Celsius are you okay," the two yelled running to the wolf. They went over to shake her but still no response. "Wake up," They yelled shaking her as hard as they could. "She is still alive she must be out," Zuma said checking her pulse. "Lets wait here we have to be here when she wakes up," Everest said sitting down next to the wolf.

In about two hours Celsius starts to come around. "Were am I and what happened," she asked as she woke up. "Celsius you are in your cave me and Zuma are here for you," Everest said helping the wolf up. "I have no idea what happened I just remember walking into the cave," Celsius said as she stood up. "I should be with Forrest not lying here," She added. "Do you want help thewe," Zuma asked. "Thank you Zuma," She replied. The three made it to Katie's a little later.

"Hey Katie can I see Forrest," Celsius asked still groggy. "No no-one is aloud to see him now," Katie yelled. "Katie can you check out Celsius she was out could when we saw her and was out for 2 hours," Everest said pulling Katie aside. "So you lied to her to get her here," Katie said disappointed at the pup. "Are you going to help her or not," Everest growled. "Fine I will look at her," Katie said getting the wolf.

"Hey Celsius Everest told me that you fainted. Do you mind if I make sure you are okay," Katie asked the wolf. "My head has started to hurt again why not," Celsius said letting Katie pick her up. In the room Kate starts to look at Celsius.

"Have you been feeling not good any of today or the other day," Katie asked. "Yea my head has hurt and I have been feeling terrible the last three days," Celsius said as Katie looks at her head. "Katie I feel terrble," Celsius said before she fainted. "Well there is no doubt that there is a problem," Katie said to herself.

"Well you two she just fainted again there is a problem I will check her out more it might take a while if you want to go home you can," Katie said. "Evewest you get some west I will stay hewe," Zuma offered. "I am staying two what else do I have to do," Everest responded.

Katie found no problem with Celsius none at all. When Celsius woke up Katie asked here some more questions and then let her sleep with Forrest. "Well I found nother wrong with her," Katie told the two. "Katie if this makes a difference she was acting like she was in heat a while ago or going into heat," Zuma told Katie. "Well she might be that makes sense of her fainting and not feeling good. She would be hot than and she was normal," Katie said. "You would also be attacking her too," Kate said.

In the morning Forrest was the first one to wake up followed By the unidentified wolf. "Forrest way did you do that for me," the wolf asked. Forrest was trying to wake Celsius up and all he said was "I have a promise to keep." Celsius just woke up. "Do you mind getting of my leg," Forrest said shoving her to the side. "How did I get here," Celsius asked looking at the two other wolves.

"So Celsius how are you," The unknown wolf asked. "You seem familiar like I know you but I can not remember your name. I am good how are you," Celsius said. "You seem familiar to me two. We have met yet you seem more familiar than that," the wolf responded.

"You two should know each other pretty well," Forrest said. "What do you know that we do not," Celsius questioned. "Agreed what are you not telling us that you know," the wolf chipped in. "You two would not believe anything I say would you," Forrest said. "So that was a joke I hate you," the unknown wolf said. "So you said if you said why we should know each other we would not believe it," Celsius asked. "I thought you were smarter than her," Forrest responded.

"So Forrest I will believe you if you say why we should know each each other," Celsius asked starting to nuzzle Forrest all over. "Maybe you are in heat Zuma might have been right," Forrest said louder than expected. Celsius hit him right on the jaw. "Hey do not just assume things mister I used to be a paramedic," Celsius mocked. "Well I was and I know what a wolf in heat is like. I was always around wolves I might know," Forrest said. "That makes sense but unless you can do something about it keep your muzzle closed or I will wire it closed," Celsius threatened. "You look so cute when you know someone knows something and is threatening them," Forrest said.

"Are you two done trying to over take the other one," the wolf yelled. "I guess for know," Forrest said. "So why should we know each other?" Celsius asked. "I might tell you," Forrest said. "I am leaving now you two want to come with?" Celsius asked. With that the three wolves left the building.

"So how are you guys feeling," Katie asked walking into the empty room. "You know what I give up on them if they want to kill them selves I am not going to stop them," Katie said to her self.

"So what is your name," Celsius asked the wolf. "My name is Ice," The wolf responded. The wolf looked around the same age as Celsius. The wolf was mostly a grey/white with red around the end of here tail and the patch of fur that comes in between her ears and comes out in front of her face. She had a scar running the entire distance of her spine and another scar at the bottom left side of her neck. Her eyes were bright blue one of her ears was flat on the top the other did not stand straight up. One paw had a scar on the top and was darker than the rest.

"Hi Ice how do you feel," Celsius asked. "I am well how are you," Ice asked in a low shy tone. "You are shy I was too when I came here just stay away from Chase and you will be fine," Celsius said. "You are Forrest new girl friend?" Ice asked. "I am not his girl friend," Celsius yelled. "Yes she is my girl space friend," Forrest said. "I did not mean like dating Forrest would never date someone," Ice explained. "Well it is nice to meet you," Celsius said shaking the new wolf's paw.

 _"Oh Grimble what am I going to do with my life,_ _and my promise"_


	8. A kept promise

The paw patrol members were at the hospital seeing how Chase was doing. In the forest the three wolves were in the cave.

"Just do not get mad at me when I say it," Forrest said to the other wolves who nodded. "You two are actually sisters," Forrest said. "No way I thought you smelled familiar," both said at the same time. "Ice looks exactly like here farther and Celsius you are like a mix between your mother and farther," Forrest said. "Wait how do you know that," Celsius asked. "I knew your mother and your farther," Forrest replied.

"Okay then what was our my mothers first name," Ice asked. "That is easy Bess," Forrest replied. "Same here," Celsius said. "When were was I born," Celsius asked. "January 9," Forrest responded. "Same as me," Ice said. "What is my fathers name?" Ice asked. "You have never seen or heard about your farther you were captured," Forrest replied. "Smart ass," both wolves said at the same time. "So I guess we are sisters then," Ice said. "You smell like my sister," Celsius said. "First names work," Forrest said and both wolves agreed to it.

"Does Chase know he can not use his leg," Sky asked the doctor. "He can not feel it so yes," the doctor answered. "Too bad Zuma and Everest are waiting in the lobby," Rocky said. When the pups walked in the room they saw Chase awake lying on the bed staring at his leg. "I can never use my leg again," Chase was saying to himself over and over.

"Chase how are you," Sky asked. "I am terrible I can never use my paw again how do you think I am I hate Forrest he had no right to use a sniper rifle on me,"chase yelled "That is true he was wrong," Rubble agreed. "He had no right to even shoot me I was defending myself," Chase was yelling. "Chase we know he was wrong but he was also defending himself," Rocky said. "Which side are you on Rocky what he did was wrong he should be killed for what he did," Chase growled at his friend. "Sorry chase you are right Forrest should not have even had a firearm," Rocky said. "When I find that ass I will shoot him untill he is dead," Chase yelled. "Chase stop yelling we can here you," Rubble said. "Than stop that monster who shot me and go kill him like he deserves," Chase growled. In the lobby the two pups were waiting for the others to come back from the vist with Chase.

"Chase is an ass he desewves what happened to him," Zuma growled. "I agree he deserved what happened," Everest said. "How do you think the wolves are," Everest asked. "My guess they awe in thewe cave fine," Zuma said. "Eve do you hate me?" Zuma added. "Why would I hate you Zuma," Everest asked. "Well I think that Mawshalls death was my fault," Zuma said looking down. "Why?" Everest asked. "The day befowe the fiwe I told him that you would nevew like him so he said 'if anything evew happens to hew I will kill myself twying to save hew'," Zuma said. "Zuma I might hate you now," Everest said getting up to go back to Jake's. "Sorry I guess I will see you awound," Zuma said as Everest leaves. "It was not your fault but thank you for making something up to try to make me feel better. See you around," after saying that Everest left leaving Zuma alone.

Zuma walked out of the hospital and back to the lookout. When he got to the lookout he walked to Snow's pup house. "Snow I hope you do not mind but I am going in youw pups house," Zuma said knowing that he was not heard. When he walked in he noticed a picture of her family and a picture of Marshall. Zuma looked at the picture of Marshall and realized that Marshall was never recognized when he died. "It was in his dead not to have a funewal but he did not have a viewing. It is almost like he staged his death and did not have anything to not make the others fell like it was there fault," Zuma said to him self.

"You are smarter than I thought," Snow said as she walked in her pup house. "I am so sorry snow for going in your pup house it was just that it was Mawshalls," Zuma explained. "Zuma I get it just tell me next time so I know to hide my good stuff," Snow said getting a laugh from Zuma. "What is so good in hewe any way," Zuma asked. "Nothing really is that good just the picture of my family," Snow replied.

"Evewy pup has a picture of there family in thewe pups house except for Mawshall," Zuma said. "That is odd," Snow said. "He was an intewesting pup but he nevew mentioned his family I feel bad for him," Zuma said. "I over heard a choclate lab say he might still be out there alive," Snow said to Zuma. "But wewe?" Zuma asked. "Hey I said somewhere indicating I do not know," Snow replied.

"Snow how awe you doing?" Zuma asked the pup. "I am doing good what about you," snow replied "I am doing well thank you," Zuma replied. "Do you like me," Snow asked looking at Zuma. "Why do you say that?" Zuma asked. "You asked me how I was after we talked for a while," Snow responded. "While I like you a little," Zuma said. "Are you sure I see you staring at me sometimes," Snow said. "I like Everest but I will never tell her because she loved Marshall and he died," Zuma explained. "I would do the same find a different pup to love like you," Snow said. "Aftew the wace do you want to go out with me," Zuma asked. "Why not we are good friends we could get closer," Snow said thinking dirty. "We could get to know each othew way bettew and all over," Zuma said catching on to what snow said. "We are still pups Zuma not that dirty," Snow growled. "I could get wowse," Zuma taunted. "Do you want to go out with me," Snow asked. "I will keep my mouth shut than," Zuma said smiling.

"I will see you at the race I have to get back to practicing," Snow said walking away. Zuma just stood there staring at the pups back. "You are starring again I just caught you," Snow said. "why awe we even doing this it makes no sense," Zuma said. "Well you were the one starring," Snow said getting back to what she was doing.

In the forest the wolves were sleeping. "Fahrenheit do you mind getting off my paw," Forrest says as he nuzzles Celsius. "Okay just let me sleep," Celsius said kissing Forrest. At around 4:00 p.m. The wolves were waking up. "The grave yard shift early my favorite," Ice said as she got up. "Hey lazy we have been awake for an hour while you were sleeping," Forrest yelled across the cave. "Hey you get tired to," Ice shot back. "Messengers are supposed to never get tired," Forrest mocked. "Yea and lick my tail while your at it ," Ice yelled. "Just like another wolf I know," Forrest said shoving Celsius. "Hey watch it Forrest," Celsius yelled.

The three left the cave and headed into town to see how setting up was going. "Looks like they are almost done," Forrest said to the two. The three started to watch the city to make sure nothing not approved happened.

After 7 hours of walking around the city the wolves got ready for the firefighter race. By the time it was 12:00 midnight the celebrations started for the new year. Then the race started with 5 fire pups trying to beat the fastest time.

The wolves spread out looking for a problem. Forrest stayed on the course. Celsius took the left outer rim of the crowed. Ice took the a small part of the right and the top of a building. Dirt the Falcon took the rest. They all were armed with a wolf dagger around there waist and a firearm. Forrest had two daggers one in a blue holster on the left and another in a black holster on his right they both had different designs on them his sniper rifle over his back on a different strap. He was also wearing a blue cloak with the same design as the one on his holster.

Forrest started to smell a too familiar scent when the race was half way over and called the rest of the wolves and bird to the fence by the field. When they got there a wolf came out of the sky on a falcon and lit fire to the grass and the trees.

"Look what I found the killer gang," The wolf said wearing a black cloak. "What do you want I could have smelled you from 5 miles away," Forrest howled. The crowed now running to escape the spreading fire. "I came to kill all of you," the wolf said. "Than try it you might succeed on me not my friends," Forrest said getting low to the ground tail to the side. "You will _all_ be dead when I am done with you," the wolf laughed.

The three wolves went at the one wolf all at once. Dirt was throwing to the ground 20 feet from the wolf knocked out. Ice was salmed into a building 40 feet away breaking a paw. Celsius was forced to the ground breaking a paw then shoved her in the dirt 50 feet away.

Forrest held the wolf's paws and flipped the wolf over chocking her. "Nice try my son but this is not that easy," the wolf said throwing the wolf into the dirt than throwing him in a tree. "I might be as strong as my friends but I will kill you," Forrest said getting back up. "Your friends are hurt they gave up if you are the same strength why are you still here," the wolf said circling Forrest. "I have experience they do not have as much," Forrest said not losing eye contact with the wolf. "I have fought more times than days you lived I have more experience than you have in a day," The wolf growled rushing Forrest.

Forrest saw this pulling out the dagger on his left side showing a clear blade. The wolf pulled out her own dagger and went at Forrest. Forrest could hold of the wolf as sparks started to fly as the two were swing there daggers as hard as they could at each other hitting the other dagger avoiding some swings defecting others. Forrest got the wolf in front of him interlocked the swords and fought to bring them closer to the wolves neck.

The wolf noticed this and turned her dagger and rolling Forrest over her. He managed to bite the wolf's shoulder and rip her cloak off. The wolf shoved her dagger in Forrest's back leg than knocked him into tree.

"Look at that you thought you could fight but you are just like your friends nothing," the wolf said getting closer. "You made a promise and now you can't keep it how would your friend fell," the wolf mocked. Forrest got up and rushed the unsuspecting wolf ripping her stomach apart. "I will keep my promise I will die for it," Forrest yelled. The wolf fought back scratching Forrest in the back then scratching his paw while bitting the other for him to lose his grip. Than the wolf ran 10 feet away from Forrest.

"What are you too scared to step up and fight like a real wolf ripping each other apart biting and scratching," Forrest taunted. "You do not know how to keep your muzzle closed do you," The wolf yelled knocking Forrest on his back. Forrest hit the wolf in her stomach as hard as he could. The wolf started to cough up blood but started to scratch and bite Forrest. The wolf hit him in the head than shoved him into the same tree again and backed of a couple feet.

Forrest took off his cloak and through it to the side he was know covered in blood and still bleeding. "The wolf rushed Forrest he had enough time to get out of the way. The wolf turned suddenly and shoved Forrest into the tree with all her force. Forrest blindly slit one of the wolf's eyes open. The wolf jumped back Forrest went at the wolf again yet the wolf saw it to soon and sliced Forrest neck. Forrest fell to the side bleeding from the injury it was on the side of his neck but it was still deadly.

"Look what I got the nicest wolf pelt ever it is going to burn nice in hell," the wolf said. "You should be ashamed of your self you scared your queen," the wolf added. "You are not my queen," Forrest yelled rushing the wolf as fast as he could and sunk a claw in her as deep as he could before the wolf cut his left eye open shoving him to the ground. "You will surrender to me you have nothing left to fight for you are mangled you are going to die no matter what so just join me know or die for no reason to live," the wolf said walking to the pup. "I don't need your pitty," Forrest yelled throwing his second dagger in the air to a white shadow wolf. The wolf grabbed the dagger and shoved it into the wolf's back. The wolf howled in pin than through the white wolf to the ground.

"Grimble Grimble I thought I killed you yet your ghost came back to help my son. My son is going to die and I killed him like I did the rest of his brothers and farther and his clan," the wolf yelled. Forrest got a stick that was on fire and picked it up trying to stand up. "You taught my son this and now you will watch him die," the wolf said turning around to see Forrest running at her with a stick that is on fire. "I don't need your pitty," Forrest yelled as he sank the stick deeper and deeper into his mother. His mother fought back yet Forrest moved his leg at an impossible angle to avoid the attack and picked the wolf up than throwing the wolf as hard as he could into a big building and watching the wolf hit the building than fall to the ground with a crack and finally watch the fire burn her body. Right as the body caught on fire Forrest collapsed on the burnt grass.

Celsius limped over followed by Ice, Zuma, and Everest. They lifted the pup up and rushed him over to Katie's.


	9. The hidden note

At Katie's Katie was doing surgery on the dying wolf. Katie had to call in doctors to help her with Forrest. Celsius was standing outside the door the whole time with a brace on her leg. "Why did this have to happen," Celsius yelled to her self crying. "It sucks," Ice said to her crying also. "He deserves to die," Chase said when he heard what happened.

Celsius did not leave the parlor the whole night and day. The doctors had to take shifts helping the wolf pup. All the other pups left and got sleep even Ice. In the morning all the pups were at Katie's watching Celsius silently crying to her self. "Forrest would not want you to be crying he would not care about how upset you are just not crying," Ice said hugging the wolf. "He would say you are wasting water and you would be dead if there was a drought because every 1 minute you cry you waist about 1 cup of water or something like that," Celsius said in between breaths. "That means stop crying you are killing your self and Forrest would hate that if he saw you doing this," Ice said trying to make her friend feel better. "Please just stop crying is what I am trying to say," Ice finally chocked up before she started to cry too.

"Forrest saved my life more than once I can't just sit here not knowing what is happening to him and he is dying or is dead," Celsius yelled. "He is not dead or at lest yet," a doctor said as he left the room. "How is he?" Everest asked. "Dying," the doctor replied. "He needs wolf blood but we are not going to waist it on a wolf that is going to die anyway," the doctor added. "You think Forrest boy is going to die," a wolf asked as he walked in.

Everyone jumped away from the wolf. The wolf was the same wolf that Forrest through the dagger to. A white/grey wolf that looked like a ghost. His tail was red tinted and so was one paw and the patch of fur over his ears and some of his ear. "Who are you," Celsius asked standing up getting the tears away from her eyes growling standing up for the other people in the room. "You are just like your farther just not the same fur type," the wolf said.

"Who are you and what are you doing here," Celsius growled getting low to ground ready to fight. "Okay I was just coming to see how my daughters are and see my best friend," the wolf said. "I might be able to direct you to them if you tell me there names," Celsius said in a more pleasant tone still ready to fight. "My friends name is Forrest and my daughters are Celsius and Icy," the wolf said. "While I am Celsius my friend Forrest is in that room hurt and I do not know an Icy," Celsius said starting to trust the wolf yet still ready to fight. "You might call her Ice she is right behind you," the wolf said pointing to Ice. "So who are you and how do you know us?" Celsius asked not giving up her stance and fierce tone. "I am your and Ice's farther and Forrest was well like a son to me I helped him a lot," the wolf replied.

"I do not know if I can trust you," Celsius said looking at the wolf's form. He had a medium build and had lots of scars like he was a fighter yet he was young and was in no stance to fight. "I am telling the truth Forrest knows me. Also I am not going to fight I am too old and have no reasone so you can drop the stance," the wolf said. "I do not trust you, you trying to get me to drop my stance what is your name and were are you really from," Celsius yelled. "My name is Grimble I just came here to see my daughters and best friend," the wolf said. "Stop lying and be honest who are you Forrest used to talk to Grimble as he looked up into the night sky howling a secret language only old wolves know you are not him," Celsius said haveing enough. "While if you know Forrest so well you just said something about him he would not approve of you to say to a so called stranger," the wolf said back. "You know nothing about Forrest," Celsius proclaimed still yelling.

"I am talking about the grey brown one with the scar on his nose part of his tail is red orange his left ear the same color as well as his muzzle," the wolf explained Forrest character perfectly. "Anyone could find a picture of him aand describe him," Celsius said. "Forrest taught you well except that I taught Forrest to lose the tone and stance but still be ready to fight, or you are in heat," the wolf said. "Why does ever body think I am in heat," Celsius yelled. " No offence but you are acting like it," the wolf said. "Wait a second you said your name was Grimble you said me and Ice are sisters and you know what Forrest taught me and quoted something he would say. You also refused to fight or yell even if I did not change my stance or tone you are not lying you are telling the truth," Celsius said. "Well you finally started to understand what I was trying to say," The wolf now known as Grimble said. "You are also a ghost and you said you are my farther and my farther is dead and Forrest once said something about a stone that reflects light on to the particles of a spirit when worn and he said my farther had a stone," Celsius concluded. "Forrest taught you well," Grimble replied.

Everybody started to talk to each other as they were still waiting. Celsius was no longer crying she was just talking with her friends. Hours have past and finally the doctor said they could see Forrest. The wolf pup had stiches everywhere and most of his fur was a black/red from the blood and the fire he had a mask on his face. His chest was very slowly rising and falling as he breathed slowly. His body looked very limp his left back paw was in a wrapping. "He looks so limp just lying there," Celsius said to know one inparticular. "Forrest I know you can hear me and I just wanted to say you fought well and that the promise we made was held up by you and while you might die or live I will keep my promise safe unless you want to," Grimble said to Forrest's body. "Trust me he can hear me he just can't respond," Grimble added. Everyone left then except for Celsius and Grimble.

"I will leave you alone after I say one more thing," Grimble said. "Go ahead take all the time you want, you can stay if you want" Celsius said. Grimble nodded than started to talk "Well Forrest I guess I taught you well and you survived. Thank you for keeping my daughters safe and your self. I guess you are going to die here. Well after all of this I just wanted to say thank you for all you ever did for me and my family Bess would finally be proud and trust you. We never gave her a chance she had to trust you. I am going on for to long if you could answer you would just say get to your point so, Forrest thank you." Grimble than left leaving Celsius alone.

Celsius walked up to Forrest's body and started to pray for him not to die. "Forrest don't die please I love you and just don't die it is not that complicated," Celsius said aloud hopping Forrest would hear. "I will see you again later don't go to far," Celsius said laughing. That is when she realized that Forrest would rather have you laughing over his body than crying over it he would just say it was a good joke and his life was terrible. "While Forrest your life was shitty hell, I don't remember my life without you by my side so I never will know how bad my life was. It was like you said to me 'Sometimes it is better to forget what happened than to go search for it'," Celsius than kissed Forrest on the muzzle than left.

Everyone went home after that. Grimble had no place to go so Celsius invited him to the cave. The three walked to the cave and once they go there Celsius went out to hunt and came back with three chipmunk. "Hey dig in," Celsius said after they praised there food. They were saying thank you to the animal in a respectful way showing thanks to the dying to feed them. "Grimble do you want any," Celsius asked. "No thank you I ate before I came," he responded. After they ate the wolves went to sleep. Celsius could not fall asleep all night so she decided to walk through the forest.

As she was walking she was thinking about what happened the last week. "A lot happened but yet nothing really happened," she said as she was walking. Celsius finds her self walking towards town and Chases hospital. "Should I walk in and give Chase a piece of my mind or should I wait," as Celsius said this she saw a note on the ground by a single tree. The note read

 _Dear Chase_

 _Thank you for the information on Killers location I will make sure to kill him. He was my son he was deformed so I tried to kill him. The only reason I had pups was to raise a pup that was as strong and powerful as me. When I had my pups they were all weak Killer was the only strong one and he was the smallest. He had a deformity so he had to be killed by wolf code. I had to kill my hole family. Killer's dad and friend fought against my militia to kill the pups. Killer got away with help, then Grimble got away. I then captured them again and forced them to do the work that has to be done that is were Grimble taught Killer everything he knows now. Than one day Killer escaped with Grimbles help Grimble was killed in the effort and Killer has sworn revenge on Grimbles killers. Forrest than attacked were the faculty was in the cannon he snuck in side and tried to help everyone out. Killer also made a promise to Grimble that he will keep his family safe for as long as I am out there and till the day he dies. Only Grimbles two daughters survived. The canon was destroyed by a rock slide when most of the animals got out. Celsius was sent to a wolf that would take care of her because Killer was not fit to take care of her. I was severely hurt in the Rock slide I was taken far away from the canyon to get help. Ice or Icy was smuggled out of protection by Killer. Ice was about to have pups when I found Ice and lit the forest on fire and killed her. Well with Killers help she got help everyone thought she and Killer died before they got help. No one ever saw Killer after that. Than 3 months after that a forest fire was in the area and it is thought that keeping up his promise when Celsius was surrounded by fire Killer walked through it to get her and back out without getting burned running through the fire for his promise. It is said that Killer saved Celsius and the two stayed hidden. The two were in the night game hit man, drugs, illegal work, and spying. The two were never caught and is said that they made a get away from the island were they got new jobs in the military and later a fire pup. So Chase I finally found the two I have been searching for they will be killed soon hang on for now and Killer is also known as Forrest. Thank you for the good work see you soon when blood hits the pavement and two bad wolves get disciplined and killed._

 _Sincerely from_

 _Nguyen._

After Celsius read the note twice she started to run enraged. She put her dagger and firearm holster on and went to Chases hospital. "Were is a German shepherd named Chase," Celsius howled at the secretary. "His visiting hours are over and never howl at me young wolf I will call security on you," the secretary yelled back. "What room is he in he has some talking to do and a bucket list of crimes for the police if that falls through the wolf councils. Do you understand me?" Celsius howled again. The secretary called security before security could come Celsius ran though the hospital looking for an open computer.

"She is in the hall ways that way," the secretary said as the security came. Celsius found a computer behind a desk and got into the hospital date base and found Chase's room number. "Look at that Chase room 356. Celsius shut down the computer and started to run to the room. "Hey Chase you have some explaining to do," Celsius said as she walked in to the room. Chase suddenly woke up and called for help. "Nice try Chase I have a warrant by the wolf council coming," Celsius taunted. "Bluff," Chase growled back. "Nope I have friends in high places," Celsius said.

Than security came in with a messenger wolf. "Celsius I was on my way and got the warrant signed off as soon as I heard," Rabbit said. "Thank you. The rest of you I have a warrant to take Chase to court for crimes in other city's and the wolf council," Celsius said to everybody. "You do not even have a badge," Chase screamed. "Badge Marine law enforecment officer FBI special agent and wolf council," Celsius said showing different certificates. "I hate you and your boy friend," Chase yelled. Celsius then told Chase his rights.

"The rights of the wolf councils you are guilty till proven innocent you have the right to speak and every thing you say will be repeated in front of council. If you refuse to answer questions I have the right to torment you in anyway. You have no right to fight your captor or resist force if you give up this right I have the right to torment you in anyway. You do not have the right to communicate with any unapproved out source. You have the right to stand in the council and fight your innocence. Do you understand your rights," Celsius said. The two waited there with Chase getting ready to leave as two owls and 4 wolves come for Chase. Chase than gets escorted to the bay were a Falcon is waiting to bring him to the council. Chase and his captors than fly over the ocean and to the council.

Celsius than heads back to Katie's to see how Forrest is doing. Celsius sneaks into Katie's through a window because the door was locked for the night. She walked up to Forrest and read the note to his body. "If Grimble is correct you just heard this. Yes your life was a bitch and I feel sorry so when you wake up remind me to say thank you to you for saving me and keeping me safe. I am mad at you because you were only nice to me for a promise though," Celsius said as she finished reading the note and walked out back though the window into the night.

In the morning all the pups were waking up. In the lookout Ryder got a call. "Hello Ryder here," Ryder said to the person he did not no on the phone. "Hello Ryder we would like to talk to a Zuma is this the right number," the person asked. "Yes can you wait a minute he will be right here," Ryder said calling Zuma up to the lookout. "Hello who is this?" Zuma asked into the phone. "Hello Zuma this is the police department we have just received word to tell you that your farther Zuma Water has died," the dispatcher said to Zuma. "What the hell happened," Zuma yelled. "He was found in the street with lots of scratches and a bullet wound. We have a witness that says a man and dog were trying to rob a building and when they were leaving your farther Zuma Water jumped the man and was shot," the officer said. Zuma just sat there fell to the ground and started to cry. "Your sisters are going to meet you at a place in adventure bay called the lookout do you need directions," the officer asked. Zuma was crying so hard he could not answer so Ryder picked up the phone and answered and than hung up.

All the pups felt bad for what happened to Zuma's farther. Even Chase who was back because the wolf council deemed him mental crazy and wanted him off the island as fast as possible to avoid dealing with him. The charges didn't stick in court because of his loss of blood could have made him "temporally" act crazy. The next day 4 other chocolate labs were at the lookout and crying along with Zuma. "I feel bad for you, you have no brothers," Chase said to Zuma. Zuma did not answer just comfort his sisters. Celsius than walked in.

"Zuma can I talk to you outside for a minute it is about business," Celsius asked the pup. "Wait a second what business do you have with her?" Chase asked starting to like having a wolf around. "Nothing to important is it Celsius?" Zuma asked. "It is very important I need you here fast," Celsius said bluffing. "Hey brother go out side with your girl friend she might want a date or maybe even more than that," one of Zuma's sisters said. "She is not my giwl fwiend and she has a boyfwiend," Zuma said starting to walk outside the lookout.

"So I came out what do you want?" Zuma asked mad at his friend. "You will be thanking me later," Celsius said. "I hope this is good?" Zuma said. "Well this is it just being outside by your self with a friend not around your crying sisters," Celsius said. "What the hell you dwagged me out side to do nothing for no weasone," an enraged Zuma yelled. "Hey cut it out you will be thanking me later trust me do not waist this chance," Celsius said with a paw on Zuma's mouth. "Youw not going to kiss me like you do Fowwest," Zuma asked slyly. "Don't push it you are lucky I did not knock you out. Damn it that was a better idea why did I not think of that sooner," Celsius yelled to herself. "I am going back inside thank you for wasting your and my time," Zuma said walking inside. "You will thank me later," Celsius yelled to Zuma.


	10. Never stop

It was night again and Celsius still could not fall asleep. Celsius snuck out and made her way to Katie's. She than snuck in the window and in to Forrest room. Once she was there she put her paws on the edge of the bed near one of his paws. "Forrest the doctor said you are getting worse and you are barely alive. Well Zuma's farther died and well if you die it is going to make things worse," Celsius said as she moved her head so that Forrest muzzle was touching hers. She than felt Forrest put his paw on hers and started to kiss her.

"Forrest you are awake?" Celsius asked being quiet. "Hey an old pup once told me to never stop running. And Celsius I love you not because of the promise just because I love you," Forrest said kissing Celsius again slyly. "I should have never doubted you I knew you loved me I just was think.." Celsius was saying before she was cut off. "How did you get in her," Katie asked. "You left the window unlocked," Celsius said shrugging. "Well than you can leave through the window before I lock it then," Katie said.

Celsius left and whent behind the building out of sight. She saw two wolves talking to each other. "Hey do you think he is in there," the first wolf asked. "I know he is in there we are going to have to wait to the morning," the second wolf said "I hope you can fight I heard he is the best fighter there is," the first wolf replied. "You know me I can rip out Bates jugular, yet I am not looking for a fight," the second wolf replied. "What are you looking for than," Celsius said in a cute tone walking out from behind the building.

Celsius walked up to the the wolves waiting for an answer. "A cute wolf like you," the second wolf responded. "I over heard you talking about someone in there and I know the owner so I might be able to get you two in," Celsius said rubbing up against on of the wolves. "It is a wolf named Forrest we have something to give him it is a letter," the one wolf said showing the letter. "What is the letter about and you know he has a messenger," Celsius said rubbing against the other wolf know. "It is about the killing of the clan leader," the second wolf said grabbing Celsius and pushing her on her back. "How much do you want to know before me and you get started," the second wolf said walking over Celsius. "You should know that I am Forrest girlfriend," Celsius said. "When we are done he can go to hell," the wolf responded. "Not on your life," Celsius said rolling into the first wolf making him drop the letter.

"You tricked us to get the letter," the first wolf growled. "Well young male wolves will be young male wolves," Celsius said. "That hurt how about you stay for a little fun then," the second wolf said rushing Celsius. "I have better things to do you just wanted Forrest's ear because you heard how much it is worth," Celsius said flipping the wolf into the other. "You are smart and cute," The first wolf said rushing. "Unlike you or your friend," Celsius said picking the wolf up and throwing him into the other one. "You are actually Forrest girlfriend you fight like him," the wolf said going again. "Forrest thinks I am cute and a good wolf unlike two lustful wolves attacking me," Celsius said breaking the wolf's neck. The other wolf rushed her and she killed him.

When she got back to the cave she opened the letter and as she thought it was blank. "Hey Forrest taught me something in my life," she said loud enough to wake Grimble. "Forrest taught you more than you think he taught me a trick or two back in the day," Grimble said sitting next to Celsius. "Sorry for waking you," Celsius said starting to lay down. "It is okay I was just going to wake up anyway," Grimble said standing up.

I the morning Celsius started to stand up when she realized no one else was in the cave. Celsius ran out and called everyones name to not get an answer. Celsius rushed to Katie's to see if there was a fight and there were there. When she got there she did not see any signs of them. Celsius ran to the lookout to see all of them there. "Hey I thought you all ran away from me," Celsius said as she walked in.

"Hey what do you want here you have no business with us," Rocky growled. "What did I do to you," Celsius asked. "I will believe you do not know if you apologize," Rocky snorted. "Come again I have no idea what you are talking about," Celsius said. "You took a letter that my mom wrote and killed the two wolves who delivered it," Rocky growled. "You mean this setup," Celsius said showing the envelope with the blank note in it. "It was a setup it was a decoy so they could see Forrest and kill him. They confessed before I killed them they tried to have buck with me and use me to get in," Celsius said showing a claw mark on her shoulder when she was forced on the ground. "My mother tried to kill him again I am sorry for the misunderstanding," Rocky replied. "I am going to see Forrest I have a hunch he is awake," Celsius said as she walked out the door.

Celsius was the first one there followed by the other pups. "Hey boy you ain't dead?" Grimble said loud starting to laugh "You ain't never gonna stop running ain't you ever." "No Grimble I will never stop running," Forrest said while laughing. "Fill me in on the joke okay," Celsius said as she kissed Forrest. "Celsius save it for later and alone," Rubble said. "An old wolf said that to me once when I saved his pelt twice," Forrest said. "He was a very nice wolf but he was too nice and funny," Grimble added. "You have met him," Forrest finished.

"So how do you feel Fowwest?" Zuma asked. "Like I ran through a forest fire than fell off a water fall into a bush that has thorns," Forrest replied. "That sounds fun when did that happen," Chase asked. "I was saving a cute pellet and she pushed me off the edge of the water fall," Forrest said looking at Celsius. "Love at fiwst sight," Zuma joked. "So when can I get out of here?" Forrest asked. "Lets say a month maybe more," Katie said walking in. "I know doctors but that is ridicules," Forrest said. "Well if I let you go sooner you will not take your medication, come back for physical therapy, and come back so I can see how your wounds are doing and replace bandages," Katie said checking his pulse and blood pressure. "You are right I would not come back," Forrest said.

"Can you hold still for 5 seconds," Katie said trying to remove Forrest IV. "Okay just don't grab my paw like that," Forrest said moving his paw. "This was so much easier when you were out cold," Katie said ripping the IV out. "Hey what was that for," Forrest said pulling his paw away. "Stop moving and it will be easier," Katie grunted. "Hey Forrest listen to her," Celsius said mocking Katie. "Celsius do not encourage him any more than he is," Katie yelled. "Okay I will stop," Forrest said. "You are the worst patient I have ever had," Katie said. "Maybe I should let you go and maybe you will not come back," Katie added. "I strive," Forrest said. "Ryder come back tomorrow morning around 8 and I will have his release papers and you can take him and look after him for a while," Katie said. The other pups left leaving Ryder and Katie to start the paper work today so that it did not have to be done later.

Everyone made it back to the lookout to see Zuma's sisters with a man. "What is going on hewe?" Zuma asked walking in the lookout. "Nothing you should know," his sister Ocean said. "Why I should I not know," Zuma asked. "You should not know bitch," a another sister named Pacific growled. "What did you call me," Zuma said now growling. "You left us and did not help dad you do not deserve to be part of the planning or invited," Atlantic growled. "You awe not going to invite me to my fathew's funeral," Zuma said shocked. "We are going to have security to keep you far away. The police will not let you a mile around the place if you can find it," Ruddy said. "He was my farthew two you can not," Zuma said. "Watch us," all the girls said together. They walked out and talked in a secret location.

The next day Forrest was brought to the lookout and was talking with Zuma. "Wow Zuma that's low even for me," Forrest said to Zuma's request. "I have no othew choice now do it onless you know something I don't then us it," Zuma said. "I know one trick if this fails you can try your plane. My plane is just as low as yours so it is about even," Forrest said walking into the room were the funeral director and Zuma's sisters were.

"Sorry to interrupt but why is Zuma not here?" Forrest asked in his best fake tone. "He is not welcome here or to the funeral," Ocean said. "Well I am sorry but a federal law does state that all direct family members have a right to be in the planning process and funeral. You have no right not to let him in the funeral or the planning of the viewing. The law also requires that all alive family members are at the reading of the deed and in the process of determining his wishes upon death. Further more what you are doing is illegal and if there is a disturbance or a report of this law not inquire can be sent to a fine of up to 2,000 dollars and a life sentence in a federal penitentiary. If a funeral director does not report the enforcement of this law they can lose there license and can face a fine of up to 2,500 and a life sentence in a federal penitentiary," Forrest said explaining the law.

"We would rather be killed before I let him in on this," Atlantic growled. "Die in prison and then let your sisters pay off your debt and then they go into debt and live on the streets having nothing," Forrest said. "I will get a restraining order than he breaks the law if he comes close," Pacific growled. "The law would than have guards over you and him until the funeral is over. You would never get one in time anyway," Forrest said. "Fine we will let him there but we will get him back and you," they all said at once. "I call your bluff on me not on Zuma," Forrest said. "Thanks dude vewy weassuring," Zuma said. "We are not playing we will get you back Forrest if it kills us," they said again. "You can try but you can't take me down the karma is going to be funny though," Forrest said leaving the room.

"So how is my nerd," Celsius said nuzzling Forrest. "You are still in heat it has been a while," Forrest said. "Okay so how are you and what happened in there," Celsius said blushing. "So you are in heat and it is easy to tell when you are blushing white fur dosen't help much," Forrest said lying down watching the other pups play. "Fine you win I am in heat I was trying to hide it from everyone else so you keep your muzzle closed or I will wire closed," Celsius caved. "You are doing a pretty good job except when you blush and get angry," Forrest said keeping up.

"Hey white fur is very nice just not good with color," Celsius said. "Try having red fur it is terrible," Forrest said. "What is wrong with it, it looks cute, on you" Celsius asked. "Every girl is on you, it is very thick, it is hot, it is hard to not be noticed, it does not get clean and you can not temporarily die it to name a few reasons," Forrest said. "Ice has red fur," Celsius said. "That is die her fur is all the same color she just never washes her self," Forrest laughed. "How pleasant. White fur is impossible to wash," Celsius said. "These are always the best conversations talking about something stupid like fur color," Forrest said. "Hey mister sarcasm your sitting on ice," Celsius joked.

"It looks like it is going to rain we should get ready to go inside," Chase said noticing the weather. "Yea we should start heading inside," Snow said. When the pups we going in side it started to snow. "Hey it is snowing," Snow said running out side as the snow started to turn to rain. Snow ran inside before she was too wet. "I guess I played into that," Snow said once she had a towel and was drying off. Just than Chase ran inside. "I thought you were missing," Forrest said as he tossed a towel to the soaked pup. "It is bad out I recommend not going out," Chase said drying himself off.

"Forrest a rabbit if you go out and get me a chipmunk," Celsius said. "Raise the stakes and I'm in," Forrest said not intrigued. "A rabbit and 5 dollars," Celsius said. "Money," Forrest said looking at Celsius as she showed him a 5 dollar bill. "I will be back in no time," Forrest said running out the door. "No way he will find a chipmunk in this weather," Celsius said putting the money away. After about 7 minutes Forrest walked in dry. "Thank you here is the money the rabbit will be a different day," Celsius said astonished. Celsius put the rabbit in a spare bowl. "Does anyone want any before I eat it?" Celsius asked. "I am good," Zuma said.

"You eat that, that is disgusting it was a good chipmunk you killed and are going to eat," Rubble said in disgust. "Rubble do not be rude," Ryder yelled at the bulldog. "They should not have killed the chipmunk to eat," Rubble said. "Rubble a chipmunk eats grass, nuts, berries, and other things. What do wolves eat than," Forrest asked. "They eat harmless cute little animals that would never hurt anyone and you kill them," Rubble yelled. "Rubble a squirrel bites more people in a year than wolves do in 50 years. Also what happens when no one eats the squirrels. Can you answer that? Well the squirrels take over the are and than do not have enough food and starve to death," Forrest said. "Well you ruthlessly kill them and eat them there are other things to eat," Rubble shouted. "Rubble prey tries hard to run away stay alive but we have to eat. We eat the animals to survive if we do not eat we die. The animals we eat have a fighting chance wolves do not we hunt and eat or starve to death," Forrest said. "Killer," Rubble snarled as he walked to the elevator.

"When you see it like that it makes sense you hunt to survive and keep the prey population down so they have more to eat," Chase said. "If you really think about it, it is a phonzey scheme," Forrest said. "How is that," Chase asked. "What the hell does it matter," Forrest said lying next to Celsius. "Don't phonzey schemes cwash?" Zuma asked. "Yea a famine," Forrest replied nuzzling Celsius. Celsius finished the chipmunk and nuzzled Forrest's neck.


	11. The old team

The next day was the funeral for Zuma's farther. All the pups got ready that day to go. Forrest and Celsius were staying behind. "Awe you two not coming," Zuma asked the two. "Do you want us there?" Celsius asked. "Please come Celsius I would love you to come," Zuma said leaving Forrest behind. All the pups whent to the viewing early in the morning. Forrest went to the police station to see what was happening there.

"Anything good happening here," Forrest said as he walked up to the front desk. "Nothing much most of us have to be at a funeral later for a dead drug hound," the officer said. "That's good for you are you going to have enough in the streets than?" Forrest asked. "It is planned we are good," the officer said as Forrest started to walk out.

"Nice job planing," Celsius said during the viewing. "Thank you," all Zuma's sisters replied. The viewing lasted 3 hours then they had the funeral. It was a low budget funeral they had police officers to honor the retired cadaver dog. When the funeral was over they went to a location to have lunch. The funeral took around an hour and lunch took around 2 hours.The pups got back to the lookout and went to there pup houses.

"How was it?" Forrest asked Celsius as they were walking to the cave. "It was good," Celsius said looking down. "Hey if you look down any farther you are going to get your muzzle dirty," Forrest joked. "I am not that short you know," Celsius said. "If you are that not okay tell me what's down," Forrest joked at Celsius's position. "What do you want," Celsius said shoving Forrest to the side. "Come on just tell me what you want to say," Forrest said starting to get annoyed at her game. "It will hurt you more if I don't tell you," Celsius said. "It hurts me less because now it is not my problem," Forrest said. "Fine everything hurts and I have notbeen getting sleep," Celsius caved. Forrest started to laugh. "We went through all this just because you could not sleep," Forrest said between breaths. "It is not funny you you," Celsius did not finish before she ran off.

Forrest gave her 10 minutes than tracked her. "Why do I try," Forrest said as he followed her scent. He followed the scent to a tree where he saw Celsius crying. He rushed behind a tree and got down wind of her not that it mattered anyway. "Should I let you cry here alone or help you," Forrest said changing his tone. "Who is that," Celsius yelled in to nothing. "It is me Celsius I wanted to know if you want to be left alone?" Forrest asked walking up to her. "Thank you for following me," Celsius said. Forrest nuzzled Celsius's side making Celsius hug him. "Fahrenheit I know what you are thinking. What is going to happen when you or I die. Well when you die you do not have to worry about it," Forrest said. "What happens when you die?" Celsius asked. "You just have to fill in the hole then," Forrest joked. "Let's get back to the cave before anything else happens. race you," Forrest said starting to jog. "Hey no fair," Celsius said sprinting to cath up.

The two were lying down when Celsius asked something. "Speak up my hearing isn't that good," Forrest said. "Nothing important, for you anyway," Celsius mumbled. "Okay than," Forrest said. "Are we ever going to have pups together?" Celsius asked. Forrest did not answer. "What do you think about having pups with me," Celsius asked. Still Forrest said nothing not moving. "Just answer I want to know," Celsius pushed. "I do not know what you want," Forrest said. "Well what do you want not me," Celsius asked starting to get annoyed. "Maybe that is my problem I do not know what I want," Forrest said.

"Yes it is you always think about other people. Are they okay, what do they think, what do they want, and so on. You never think about what you want only other animals. You need to think for yourself one day not just go by how somebody else did it or how it happened to somebody else. Just think about it and answer it with what you want and do not worry about other peoples thoughts or opinions," Celsius said angry. "At risk of you getting more mad at me," Forrest started to say. "Do not try it I am not in the mood," Celsius yelled. After that both pups fell asleep waiting for morning.

In the morning the pups got a call to find the mayors chicken again. Celsius and Forrest were walking on the streets looking for trouble when the chicken walked in front of them. "Look at this setup," Forrest said looking at the corn that was on the ground. "Than we are in it," Celsius replied as her paw got stuck. "The old hole in the ground trick this person knows what they are doing," Forrest said helping his friend out of the trap. Than they saw chicken wire on the ground with corn on it and the mayors chicken in it. "Chickens are so impaired they get there feet stuck in it and can't get out," Forrest laughed walking away. "Should we help them?" Celsius asked. "If you want to you can," Forrest said walking away.

A woman than walked up to the trap. "What do you think you are doing near these traps," the woman yelled. "Come on Fahrenheit" Forrest said grabbing her and running. "You two are not going anywhere you scar the chicken away I have to kill you," the woman said trying to get a rope around Forrest neck. "Fahrenheit run," Forrest yelled letting the woman tie the rope to his neck. Celsius ran away from the scene leaving Forrest behind.

"I can always catch your friend again but right now you are more important," the woman said bringing the rope around his neck tight notting it again. The woman brought Forrest to the rocky part of the bay. "Now hold still so I can get a good shot," the woman said taking out a glock. Forrest got out his dagger and with one swift motion jumped and cut the rope falling down the cliff face.

When Forrest was 10 feet from the water he put his paw agents the rock and pushed up with all he could. He repeated the process 4 times before hitting a rock than falling in the water. The woman looked down in to the water and emptied a clip in to the water. "If you are not dead you will never be," She said this as she through a petroleum tank into the water than through a light match after it creating a fire over the water. She than walked to the car that was there and stole everything that could be pawned and left.

Celsius started to run back to the trap with her rifle. When she got close she picked up a sound of someone coming. She brought the rifle up to her sight to see Chase and Ryder come around the corner. Chase pulled out his firearm when he saw Celsius with hers aimed at them. "Drop the firearm Chase I did not mean to aim it at you," Celsius said as she dropped the barrel of hers. "What are you looking for with that?" Chase asked dropping his. Celsius than told Chase what she new.

"We should sniff them out than," Chase said. "I tried she peppered the trail," Celsius said trying to find another trail. "Yes she did my nose is out of commission for a while," Chase said getting the smell of pepper. "Forrest once taught me how to follow any trail yet I can't remember what to do," Celsius said hitting her self hard. "Hey cut it out," Chase yelled to the wolf. The whole paw patrol searched the bay but there was no sign of him.

The paw patrol decided to call it a night at 10:00 p.m. Celsius did not stop she searched all night. The next day still no luck in finding him and again Celsius searched all night also not eating or sleeping. The third day the paw patrol gave up and said he was dead. The next day Celsius got Zuma to help her look in the bay. After a full day of searching they got nothing. Zuma made one more pass and on a rock by the cliff is what appeared to be some kind of animal. Zuma went over to the animal and checked for a pulse he checked for 5 seconds and got no pulse. Zuma got the animal to Katie's slowly.

Katie looked at the animal for ten minutes trying to see what might have happened. Katie than rushed the pup into a room after swearing she felt a breath and heat beat multiple times. Katie was in shock after she got a pulse of 10 in 30 seconds. Katie got the animal into surgery to try to save it. After an hour in sugary Katie came out waisted. It was now around 12:00 a.m.

"Well I had to take a shot to keep me awake but I think he will live," Katie said tired. "A plastered doctor how nice," Celsius murmured to her self. "You two take turns watching him I am going to sleep," Katie said as she staggered away. "Get some sleep I will watch him," Celsius said to Zuma. "We do not even know who it is I am going to watch him get some sleep," Zuma said walking into the room. "We will both than," Celsius said sitting in another chair.

"Fahrenheit is that you," some one said. "Forrest," Celsius said as she ran over to the bed. "What happened to you," Celsius asked. "What happened to you, you look terrible," Forrest said looking at her. "I have been looking for you just rest," Celsius said. "Rest and eat," Forrest said to Celsius. "Hewe is some food," Zuma said looking in a cabinet. "Thank you Zuma," Celsius said walking over ripping the the bag open.

"What happened to you," Celsius asked when she finished eating. "A lot," Forrest replied trying to sleep. "Can I sleep with you?" Celsius asked. "I do not care," Forrest replied as Celsius jumped on the grungy. Zuma fell asleep fist on the chair than the two wolves.

In the morning the three woke up to Ryder running into the room. "Zuma you are coming with me now we have a lot to talk about," Ryder yelled fuming. Zuma just let Ryder take him because he knew it would be better. Katie took another look at Forrest and let him go. "Why bother keeping him he is just going to fight it if he hurts him self it is on him," Katie said as the two left Forrest limping. The two got back to the cave to see Grimble there.

"Hey Grimble how has it been," Celsius asked as she walked in putting Forrest down on some bedding. "Forrest hurt himself again?" Grimble asked looking at the wolf. "I will explain it later. Now I am going to hunt hopefully catch a rabbit," Celsius said as she walked out of the cave. Celsius later walked into the cave with two very small rabbits.

"Not good hunting?" Grimble asked seeing what she caught. "It sucked," Celsius replied as she lied one rabbit next to Forrest and woke him up. "Thank you Fahrenheit," Forrest said as he started to eat one of the rabbits. Celsius finished her rabbit in 5 minutes. "You look hungry?" Grimble said to his daughter. "I am still hungry just too tired to hunt," Celsius said lying down next to Forrest. "I will let you two sleep,"Grimble said walking out of the cave. The two fell asleep before he could get out of the cave.

After Ryder gave Zuma his scolding Zuma went to his pup house to serve his punishment. Ryder told him to stay in his pup house for 2 days and not to come out unless for a mission. The other pups were playing when they got a call from Ryder calling them to the lookout. They all ran to the elevator and took there stance at the bottom. At the top Chase said his phrase when all the pups were in line. "Thanks you rushing up here pups. Everest and Jake are in trouble when they were coming down the mountain one of there tires popped causing the truck to hit the guardrail," Ryder said as the pups gasped. "We have to save them. For this mission I am going to need Rocky. I am going to need you to repair the tire on Jake's truck," Ryder said getting to his icon. "Green means go," Rocky said stepping up in line. "I am also going to need Chase and his winch and cones to get the truck away from the guardrail and your cones to make a save working environment," Ryder said pulling his icon up. "These paws uphold the laws," Chase said stepping up. "Paw patrol is on a role," Ryder said getting a howl from the other pups as they headed to there rigs.

Once the pups got to the accident they saw that the one tire was spliced open. Chase pulled the truck into the road and put cones around it. "Ryder this hole is to big for the patch," Rocky said trying to find a position for the patch. "Rocky can you tow Jake's truck to a mechanic to get tires," Ryder said. Rocky did what he was told and an hour later the truck had new tires to finish the delivery.

"So Everest what is going on, on the mountain?" Rocky asked. "Nothing much helping snowboarders fixing trails the same stuff as always," Everest replied. "That is good to hear that you are okay up there," Rocky said looking down. "Rocky stop trying what you are doing I loved Marshall and now he is dead," Everest said looking at the pup. "Sorry this must happen a lot to you," Rocky said. "Yes Rocky it happens all the time it is very annoying. Dogs just come up to you and rub agents you or start to talk to you hit on you so just stop now," Everest yelled as she left.

Forrest and Celsius woke up in the the woods. Celsius went out to hunt while Forrest sat there waiting because of his injuries. Celsius came back with a big rabbit and they split it. "This rabbit has a nice pelt," Forrest said looking at the pelt. "Almost as nice as your pelt which I get if you die first," Celsius said. "My pelt is not that nice it is terrible," Forrest said trying to snap a bone. "Red pelts are in high market you do not see them too often," Celsius said snapping a bone. "Red pelts are dying but you cannot get a gold piece for mine. You have a nice pelt I could make a good amount off of yours," Forrest said throwing a bone at a rock breaking it. "My pelt. White pelts are terrible no one would want one," Celsius said. "Why did you give me the harder bones to break," Forrest said having trouble breaking the bones. "I wanted you to get mad and hurt yourself," Celsius said. "I should have known well I will return the favor," Forrest said throwing a bone at Celsius paw braking it. "Oh shit that hurt you ass," Celsius said rubbing her paw.

The pups than were starting to sleep when Ryder called them into the lookout for a meeting. "Pups I called you up here to ask you all something," Ryder said looking at all of his pups. "What is it Ryder sir?" Chase asked over everyone else. "Giving one of the pups to the mayor," Ryder said. "You can't do that," the pups were saying.

"The pup would be paided $30 an hour and would always be with the mayor and help here and have specials privileges. They would be able to get into anything, make arrest, help the council, get access to anything in the city, and be able to stop anything from happening,"Ryder said to the pups. Almost all the pups now wanted to go to the mayor except for Zuma. "I am staying with Ryder," Zuma said over everyone. All the other pups gave Zuma a dirty look until Celsius and Forrest walked in.

"Hey Fahrenheit have you ever realized that the writer of this story always puts your name first. Or is it that you paid the writer off to screw me," Forrest asked Celsius. "Stop complaining," Celsius said saying hello to everyone. "Hey Zuma I am with you I would not go with the mayor," Forrest said. "How long have you been listening?" Ryder asked. "I could hear you from out side," Forrest said.

"So we have to decide who is going to go and someone has to take up there job," Ryder said. "Ryder sir if you ever need any help Forrest and I will help," Celsius said shyly. "Will you take up one pups job?" Ryder asked the two. "When we can we can take up any one of these pups jobs," Celsius said. "You two are better than the paw patrol you two go live to what you can do don't let us hold you back," Chase said. "Chase we have seen better and more, sometimes it is better to limit your self than go into something that you can do," Forrest said. "You two have lives. I would rather see you two with pups than the paw patrol," Ryder said to the two. "Yes Ryder sir but if you need us we will be there just yell very loudly," Forrest said. "You two go on live life stop helping us you are better than we could ever have," Ryder said. The two began to walk away Celsius had her head down. "See you around sir, Ryder sir," Forrest said as they walked out.

"They did not want us," Celsius said. "Hey Fahrenheit remember our old rescue team?" Forrest asked. "We were in a rescue team?" Celsius asked in shock. "It was more of a suicide team, you were young we mostly just dragged you around with us," Forrest said. "What happened to it than," Celsius asked. "Well one day we were patrolling when some one planted a bomb at a bank. We were running in the building and found the explosive. We disarmed it than a woman shot me in the back of the neck. Everyone rushed the woman but she got away in her car. After that we started to watch are backs more. One day some one thought they were being followed and when they turned around they were shot 17 times. After that we walked away," Forrest explained. "What happened to everyone else?" Celsius asked "7 of them are dead the other 2 are still alive," Forrest said. "So just you and me," Celsius said. "Nope besides you there are two you were in it we just never counted you in," Forrest said. "How nice of all you," Celsius said. The two continued to walk in silence.

"Were is the last one?" Celsius asked a while later. "I have no right to disclose their location, name, occupation, or description," Forrest said. "Does he know were you are?" Celsius asked. "No they do not," Forrest answered. "We had bad blood and now if he found me he would be to far gone."


	12. To mean what you say

"Who would like to go with the Mayor?" Ryder asked all the pups. All the pups except Zuma raised a paw. "Zuma you are dismissed for now if we need you we will call," Ryder said to the water pup. "How are we going to decide who is going to go," Chase asked. "Mayor Goodway asked for one of two pups. She just gave this letter to me an hour ago," Ryder said showing the letter. "I hope it is me," Chase said. "Ryder sir I wish to stay with the paw partol," Snow said over everybody. "You are dismissed than," Ryder siad to Snow.

Snow walked out of the lookout and over to Zuma's pup house. "Dude you dwopped out," Zuma asked when he saw the husky. "Yeah I realized I really did not want it and I would not get it anyway," Snow said sitting next to the water pup. "I am not the Mayows favowite pup so I knew I would not get in," Zuma said. "I wonder how Celsius and Forrest are?" Snow asked. "They can take cawe of them selves bettew than we can," Zuma said leaning on Snow. "Those two are so nice," Snow said. "I would kill myself for a fwiend like that," Zuma said. "Yeah they are two good friends we think the paw patrol pups are our friends," Snow said. "You can't stop them if you stop one you have anothew thing coming," Zuma said starting to walk to his pup house for the night. "I wish I had a friend like that," Snow said to her self.

"If only," Forrest howled in the night waiting for a response. "He will come he is not to far gone his work is not yet done," A wolf howled back to him. "If only he never came back and the moon gave no reply he might be alive but here his will surly die," Forrest howled a warning. "Give it or not he will be coming in the slot warn as you might he will not follow what you might heed," the wolf hollowed again. "Let him be slaughtered by not my blood, he deceived what he wanted but failed to receive his life as a promise to not succeed," Forrest howled back. "It is not my choice I have heed, good to hear what you have to say," the wolf howled. "You have been warned," Forrest howled stepping away from the cliff.

"Why do you say things so oddly when you do that?"Celsius asked. "Most younger wolves and other animals can not under stand what we are saying. We talk in rhymes and use complex words so any young wolf will have trouble figuring it out and a less chance for a message to be said incorrectly. It also sounds better and is easier to howl in rhymes," Forrest said. "You did not use complex words," Celsius said. "Sorry I ment colorful vocabulary," Forrest corrected him self. "It gets that bad?" Celsius asked. "It gets bad," Forrest responded. "I also have to go to the bank," Forrest said starting to walk away. "Can I come with?" Celsius asked following him.

The two went to the bank in foggy bottom. They went into the safe deposit box room. "You have a safe deposit box," Celsius asked. "Yeah it has been in hear for a long time," Forrest said finding his and setting it on a table. "I have never thought you had one," Celsius said. "I keep some stuff in it not good stuff just in case," Forrest said opening the box. "Anything good in there," Celsius said trying to look. "Hey mind your self," Forrest said closing the box. "What is so good in there," Celsius said. "Nothing for you," Forrest said opening it a little and looking for something. "What is in here," Celsius said opening the top to see a bottle of scotch.

"Oh so when you want to get plastered you come here," Celsius said. "No it is in here for other reasons," Forrest said taking out a binder. "What is in there," Celsius asked. "Nothing stop asking me what everything is," Forrest yelled opening the binder and putting something in it. Celsius was getting made and grabbed Forrest sniper ran back and aimed it at him. "Nice try Fahrenheit," Forrest said grabbing the firearm and throwing Celsius into the table.

"Put your paws up and the weapon down," Celsius said grabbing a gun that was in the box. "That gun has no bullets in it," Forrest said walking towards Celsius. "Back off I will shoot you," Celsius said bringing the hammer back. "There are no bullets in that gun," Forrest said grabbing the box and closing it. Celsius pulled the trigger of the gun and nothing happened. "I thought you were bluffing," Celsius said giving Forrest the gun. "I told you," Forrest said. "What good is a gun with no bullets?" Celsius asked. "It is hard to get a shot when the guns not loaded," Celsius added. "The bullets are in the box," Forrest said. "Why do you have a gun," Celsius asked. "Well I actually have two the one on me back and this one," Forrest said. "Okay but why this one in a box," Celsius asked.

"So if I want to kill myself no one will know it was suicide they think someone shot me down in the bank," Forrest said blankly. "And the scotch was to make it so you died faster and did not feel it?" Celsius asked. "Yeah it was," Forrest replied. "Why would you want to kill yourself," Celsius asked. "So if I could not get out of something I could come here and get out of it," Forrest said. "That is a good idea but I would never do it," Celsius said. "Let's get going before anything else happens," Forrest said putting the box back. The two left and went to the cave to hunt.

"So the Mayor wanted Chase or Rubble," Ryder said. "Rocky and Sky you two are dismissed," Ryder added. Chase and Rocky were ecstatic to hear that it could be them. "You are going to have to go through tests with Mayor goodway to see who it will be," Ryder said to the two dismissing them. They then went to there pup houses and all the pups fell asleep.

Forrest was still awake and was pacing along the front of the cave. Celsius was watching him pace and wondering what he was pacing for. "Forrest what's the matter?" she asked getting up and walking towards him. "Nothing just can not sleep," Forrest replied. "Well I might have to hold you down then," Celsius said jumping on Forrest pinning him on the ground. "Get off me," Forrest said. "Why should I get off you?" Celsius asked. "This is why," Forrest said stabbing Celsius with a rock. Celsius fell to the side and Forrest got up and walked over to her. "Hey are you okay I really did not want to do that," Forrest said as he helped Celsius up. "I deserved it," Celsius said rubbing her paw.

"Do you smell that," Celsius asked once her paw felt better. "It smells like a fire," Forrest replied. "Do you think it is a building or a camp fire," Celsius asked. "I think it is a building," Forrest said walking out of the cave. "Were do you think it is?" Celsius asked. "I am assuming near the cloud of smoke but I am no expert," Forrest said running in the direction of smoke. "The hell with you,"Celsius said following.

Jake's cabin was on fire and Everest was stuck in side. "Everest come out," Jake was yelling through the smoke. Everest could not hear or see anything in the fire. Everest was in the fire for ten minutes until Forrest and Celsius came. When Forrest saw the fire he ran straight into the house not stopping to ask what happened or to ask if anyone was inside. Celsius stoped 5 feet from the fire when she heard Jake crying. "Jake what happened?" Celsius asked running over to him. "Get Everest she is inside," Jake yelled trying to run in the building. "Jake stay back I will get here," Celsius said holding Jake back.

Forrest was inside the fire trying to sniff Everest out or hear her. "Eve are you in here," he yelled hopping for a response. He than noticed a different scent in the smoke. "Hey what the hell," Forrest said as he ran in the direction of the scent. He ran up the stairs and saw Everest lying on the ground in another room surrounded by fire. He also smelled gasoline in the room. "Forrest go get out save your self you can't get in this room any way," Everest yelled as the fire got closer to her. "While Everest you are wrong I have ran through a forest fire and have not gotten burnt I can run through this," Forrest said as he jumped through the fire that was in the doorway.

There was an explosion on the stair well destroying the stairs. Forrest grabbed Everest and realized she had a rope around her neck that was tied to a lock and a pipe in the wall. "Who did this," Forrest asked cutting the rope with his dagger. "I want to die in here," Everest said resisting his help. "Well to bad," Forrest said using his dagger to cut a slit in the wall. "Let me go," Everest screamed scratching Forrest in the muzzle. "Go to hell maybe I should let you die," Forrest yelled throwing the husky into the wall with the cut. "Shit what the hell was that for," Everest growled bitting and scratching Forrest. "I hope you burn in hell for this," Forrest said running at the wall. When he hit the wall the wall caved in. Forrest jumped holding Everest. When they were about 4 feet from the ground Forrest through Everest up and two the side.

Forrest landed with a hard thud next to the natural gas meter. Everest landed softly 20 feet away in the snow. Forrest rolled under the meter when he saw the lock coming down fast. The lock hit the meter and cracked the frail pipe causing a spark that started an explosion. The paw patrol just arrived to see the explosion. "Everest is over there," Celsius yelled running over to the pup. The paw patrol was standing over Everest as Snow helped her.

"Tell Forrest to burn nice in hell," Everest said to everyone. "I am going to burn in hell anyway," Forrest said walking over. "How are you not dead," Everest growled. "The explosion started above me and since the hot air from the fire is lighter than the cold normal air the explosion traveled up and not down were I was," Forrest said. "Good to see my nerd is okay," Celsius said walking over to Everest.

"Everest lets get you to Katie's," Snow said putting the pup on Rocky's truck. "Good attempted Everest I might keep my muzzle closed, or would I hurt you more if I did not," Forrest said walking over to the fire. "Forrest you woulden't please," Everest tried to beg. "Save it Everest think now speak later once you have thought," Forrest said leaving the husky alone. "You don't understand no one does," Everest yelled as Rocky started to drive away.

Forrest than hopped in Snow's truck and went to the closest fire hydrant. He hooked up one house to it and started to drive back to the fire. "Hey what are you doing," Snow yelled seeing the hose coming off the back. "This is what you do in big fires you drive with the hose coming out it is faster and easier," Forrest said as he drove to the front of the fire. "You than use the truck to split the hose and the trucks pump to still have a good amount of pressure," Forrest said as he ran back to turn the hydrant on. "Were you a fire pup," Snow asked when he got back. "Yeah I was trained by some of the best in LA," Forrest said as he started to put the fire out. "You were in LA that is like the best fire department," Snow said in shock. "I will tell you about it later but now we have a fire to extinguish," Forrest said to the husky.

Two hours later the fire was out and the pups were packing up. "The hose is going to take a while to dry let's get the rest up," Forrest said as he put a fan at the end of the hose. "So how did you get in LA," Snow asked. "I walked in," Forrest replied helping them clean up. "I mean how did you become a fire pup," Snow asked. "I was in a fire helping the fire department and once we were done they asked if I would join them," Forrest responded. "Were you with paramedics or were you in the wild fire army," Snow asked. "Well back in my day the great paramedic debate started," Forrest said not wanting to explain it. "What was that," Snow asked.

"Before paramedics there were these people called rescue men they were men who would respond to fires and not fires. They had different equipment and were trained in more delicate runs. The rescue men and the head of the fire department had an idea of off events that were happing, train these rescue men to use medical equipment in the field as needed. Doctors did not like the idea because they thought that no one would be able to use the equipment properly and kill more people that were dying from not having the equipment. Than the squad cars the rescue men have started to get the equipment, yet the rescue men could not use the equipment so they had to go to the hospital to get a nurse to use the equipment. More people were dying then before because of the time it took to get a nurse. The doctors said that the equipment was not helping only making it worse. Finally they passed a law that said a trained paramedic could use the equipment as long as it is proscribed by a doctor and was transported to a that doctor later," Forrest explained.

"So you were just there for a long time," Snow said. "Yeah pretty much," Forrest responded. An hour later they finished cleaning there stuff up and were on there way to the lookout. "Jake I will buy you a hotel room to stay in for now," Forrest said to Jake who was still on the mountain. "Thanks I will take you up on that offer," Jake said as got in his truck. "Do not mention it I have been in your shoes having no were to go," Forrest said hopping in the back of the truck with Celsius. "Forrest how are you doing after all that," Celsius asked Forrest worried. "What do you think," Forrest responded looking at his friend. "How bad is it," Celsius asked. "Terrible absolutely terrible," Forrest responded learning on Celsius.

They arrived at the closest hotel and got out of the car. "Do you have any rooms," Forrest asked the man at the desk. "Yes we do how many people is it for," the man asked. "Just one person for 7 days," Forrest replied. "Yes we have a room that will be $700," the man said. "Do you accept cash," Forrest said taking out his wallet. "Yes we do just no bill over 50," the man replied. Forrest gave the man 14 fifty dollar bills.

All the pups were at Katie's with Everest. "So Everest how do you feel," Sky asked the husky. "Were is Forrest," is all Everest would say to anyone. Forrest arrived an hour later with Celsius and Jake. "Forrest go talk with Everest she will only talk to you," Sky said to Forrest. "What does she want with me," Forrest said. "Go in there and find out then," Sky growled back. Forrest walked into the room with Celsius.

"I heard you called for me," Forrest said walking up to the grungy. "Yes you say one word I will kill you none of you understand and you never will," Everest yelled scratching Forrest muzzle. "I do not understand my tail Everest. I wrote the book and now you are saying I do not know. I have nothing left nothing, and you are sitting here dying about a friend. Get some where when you can compare to me. I lost everything and I came back willing to kill to get back I have put a slash in my side a scratch in my toe pad but hey some things are crazy enough not to work and not to work for a reason. So get up or stay in your grave and suffer but I am _not_ filling in the hole you dug I have done it too many times," Forrest said in a low tone almost a growl but not. "Are you saying you want me to come back up and over come this," Everest asked in shock. "I do not give away the meaning of what I say that is for you to figure out," Forrest said walking out.

Outside the parlor Forrest and Celsius started to talk. "Did you mean to say you want her to come back you would never say that," Celsius said in shock. "I ment exactly what I said get on your paws and walk or stay there and die, it was her choice I said what I ment no meaning," Forrest said honestly. "That is more like the cute wolf I know," Celsius said hugging Forrest. "I never change that might be good," Forrest said as he returned the hug.

"Lets get going you should rest," Celsius said noticing that he hugged her back. "You might have to carry me," Forrest said starting to limp in the direction of the cave. "Just lean on me it should help," Celsius said getting to his side. "I am getting to old for this," Forrest said as he leaned on Celsius. "You are just a pup," Celsius said "We are both pups," Forrest said. "Let's get back to the cave before you collapse because I am not carrying you," Celsius said kissing Forrest.

The two got back to the cave 20 minutes later and started to sleep. "Fahrenheit?" Forrest asked. "What's up," Celsius asked "Make sure I die before you," Forrest said. "Why is that," Celsius asked. "You are all I have left."


	13. When your friend is closer than family

The next day Everest was released form Katie's. The paw patrol picked her up and brought her to the lookout. "Thanks for letting me stay here," Everest said to Ryder and the other pups. "It is the best we could do until the cabin is rebuilt," Ryder said to the pup. "Wewe awe Celsius and her boyfwiend," Zuma asked. "Right here Zuma," Celsius said walking in with Forrest at her side. "Forrest what happened to your leg," Rocky asked noticing the wrapping on his leg. "I hurt it," Forrest replied. "Do you need anything for it like ice or new rapping," Snow asked the wolf. "Thank you for the offer but it is fine for now," Forrest replied.

"I was thinking of taking you all on a trip to the arctic for being such good pups," Ryder said to everyone. All the pups gave a howl at the idea. "Celsius and Forrest do you want to come with two," Ryder asked the two. "Yeah you two should come," Zuma said. "Come on you two should come," Chase said. "Will it be to much trouble if we come?" Celsius asked. "Not at all we just have to pack some more food," Ryder said. "We can hunt for our selves if we have to," Forrest said. "You do not have to do that. Just be here early on Friday with your stuff," Ryder said to the two. "Do you guys need any help?" Celsius asked. "No we can do everything just get ready you two," Ryder said.

The two wolves left to go hunt. "We are going to have to prepare the paw patroler," Ryder said to all his pups. To Ryder's surprise the paw patroler did not start. An hour later Forrest and Celsius came back to the lookout. "Having some trouble?" Forrest asked realizing the paw patroler had its cab up. "Yeah it will not start," Ryder said looking at the engine. "Do you want my help," Forrest asked. "Do you now anything about engines?" Ryder asked. "I know a lot," Forrest said starting to look at the engine.

Forrest was taking the cylinder head off when he noticed part of the problem. "Ryder sir there is no fuel in this cylinder," Forrest said noticing how dry the head was. "Why would that be a problem," Ryder said not familiar with diesel engines. "There is supposed to be fuel in here to lubricate it and to be compressed," Forrest said looking at the end of the fuel injector. "What is the problem then," Ryder asked the wolf. "It could be the fuel injector, the fuel line, the computer, the fuel filters," Forrest said starting to take apart the fuel injector. "Were should we start the fuel pump," Ryder asked. "Not yet because the other cylinders have little fuel in them," Forrest said looking at the other cylinders. "The fuel line?" Ryder asked. "It could be well the fuel injector is clean so is the mass air flow intake," Forrest said looking inside the air intakes. "It could be the fuel filters that would explain some fuel in it and not alot," Ryder said. "That sounds about right lets just hope it is the in line one and not the one in the fuel pump or in the engine," Forrest said getting under the patroler.

Forrest managed to get the old fuel filter out and look at it. "Looks fine to me no back up or dents," Forrest said. "Lets get a new one anyway we already took it out," Ryder said going to get a new one. When Ryder got back Forrest had just finished resembling the engine. "This one looks right," Ryder said holding the new one up to the old one. "Lets get the fuel out and put this in," Forrest said opening the fuel pump and tuning it on. "How did you do that with out turning the engine on," Ryder asked the wolf. "I hot wired it is not that hard," Forrest said filling up two containers. Forrest than put the filter in and put new fuel in the patroler. "This better work," Ryder said as Forrest put the key in the and started to crank the engine it cranked three times started than died. "What is a matter now," Ryder said. "We have to prime the engine I forgot about that," Forrest said starting to open the fuel injectors to get fuel in the cylinders. Forrest tried the engine again and it started.

"Who taught you how to fix an engine," Ryder asked. "I used to fix the fire engines for the fire department," Forrest said starting to put the tools back. "Which engine is easier to fix this or a fire engine?" Ryder asked. "This is way easier," Forrest said. "Did you fix the paw patroler," Rocky asked as he walked up. "Yes we did and you pups can start cleaning the inside," Ryder said to the pups. The pups went into the paw patroler and started to clean with Celsius and Forrest's help. They were done in about two hours and were going to have dinner.

"Ryder I need your help the founder has caught fire," Captain Turbot said into his phone. "Don't worry captain no job is too big no pup is too small," Ryder said calling all the pups to the look out. Forrest heard this and got Celsius and started to run to the boat. All the pups ran into the lookout and up the elevator. "Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir," Chase said when all the pups were in line. "The emergency is that the flounder caught fire and is burning with the caption on it," Ryder said. "I am going to need Zuma to use your hover craft to get Snow to the boat," Ryder said clicking on Zuma's icon. "Ready set get wet," Zuma said. "Snow I will need you to put out the fire," Ryder said getting to her icon. "I'm fired up," Snow said. "and Rocky I am going to need you to repair the flounder," Ryder said clicking on his icon. "Green means go," Rocky said. "Paw patrol is on a role," Ryder said going to his atv as the pups got to there vehicles.

Celsius and Forrest were already on the ship putting the fire out. The paw patrol had arrived and helped the captain off and helped fight the fire. Rocky was below deck repairing the engine when the fire was out. "This engine is in bad shape," Rocky said putting a tool down on a pipe valve. Rocky than tried to turn over the engine but no result. "This thing is totaled," Rocky said looking at Forrest. "Wait a second the fuel valve is closed," Forrest said looking at the valve. "Well lets open it," Rocky said starting to open the valve. "Wait rocky get down," Forrest yelled tackling rocky before all the fuel came out.

"What the what," Rocky said watching the fuel coming out of the pipe. Forret closed the valve and it stopped. "The pipe was closed for a reason I ment to tell you to use the other fuel pipe," Forrest said helping Rocky up. "Why are there two pips," Rocky asked. "When one pipe goes out of date they just put in an other and do not take the old one out," Forrest explained."We are lucky it is so wet in here," Rocky said opening the other valve. He cranked the engine again and it started.

"Well you are going to have to repair the ship the engine works to get you to shop," Rocky said walking to the top deck. "Thank you guys I would be in the bay if it wasn't for these two wolves and the paw patrol," captain Turbot said scratching Snow's ear. "When ever your in trouble just yelp for help," Ryder said. The pups than left for the lookout. After all the pups ate they went to sleep.

In the morning all the pups started to pack for there trip to the arctic. Celsius and Forrest came with no bag. "Did you two forget you bag," Ryder asked the two. "No we did not need one," Celsius said with her dagger in her holster "I have all I need." Forrest was wearing his cloak and helping load the paw patroler. "Everybody in the paw patoler," Ryder said after everything was packed. The paw patroler then started on the road to the arctic.

"Sorry about the seating," Ryder said to the two wolves that were on the floor. "It is fine I have seen way worse," Forrest said. "This is going to be a long ride," Chase said yawning. "That it is," Zuma added lying down. An hour later all the pups and Ryder were asleep. Celsius was leaning on Forrest trying to sleep.

"Forrest what time is it," Celsius asked getting off of him. "It is 11:00 am," Forrest said. "Can I have your cloak," Celsius asked nuzzling Forrest. "Here you go," Forrest said as he was taking his cloak off. "Thank you I did not now it would be so cold," Celsius said wrapping her self in the cloak. "Are you in heat again?" Forrest joked. "Shut your muzzle," Celsius said dragging Forrest to the ground.

"I wish I had a friend like that," Snow said from the seat above them. Forrest blushed at the comment when he looked at Celsius. "Did you just blush," Celsius and Snow said at the same time. "Aw you are so cute when you are caught," Celsius said kissing Forrest. "Have you two ever thought about have pups together?" Snow asked. "Why does everyone ask that?" Celsius asked. "You two are cute together and should have pups," Snow said. "No we are probably not going to have pups at least together," Celsius said lying down. "You guys should have them together they would be like the best pups," Snow said. "It is not as easy as it sounds," Forrest said. "What do you have to do nearly nothing," Snow said. "I ment taking care of pups," Forrest corrected. "How would you know," Snow asked. "I took care of one cute pup for a long time," Forrest said nuzzling Celsius.

"What's going on," Zuma said waking up. "Nothing much," Snow said. "Dudes you are all awake?" Zuma asked. "Yeah because Forrest woke me up," Celsius said. "Sorry you were cold so I gave you my cloak," Forrest said honesty. "How cute you two should totally have pups togethew," Zuma said. "No," Celsius said. "Why not," Zuma asked. "We have been through this," Forrest said. The paw patroler than came to a stop in a gas station waking up the rest of the pups.

"Sorry pups we just need some fuel," Ryder said getting out of the patroler. All the pups got out and walked around. All the pups walked to the same spot to talk. Celsius and Forrest were with Ryder.

"Dude we totally have to hook up Celsius and Fowwst," Zuma said to everyone. "Yeah we have to do something about them," Sky piped in. "We should make them mate," Chase said. "Yes they should have pups together," Rocky said. "Agreed," Rubble said. "Okay how about I sleep with Zuma in his pup house so the two have one to there own," Snow said. "Yeah that is a gweat idea," Zuma said exited. "How about you sleep in my pup house so Zuma does not get cocky," Sky said. "That is a better idea," Snow agreed. "So it is set then hopefully it will take that much we will see in the morning," Everest said. The pups than walked back to the partoler for the rest of the day.

Night began to fall on the patroler. Snow gave Ryder there idea about where they should sleep and what they planned. "Celsius and Forrest you two can sleep in Snows pup house for the night," Ryder said to the two. "Sir Ryder sir we can sleep out here so Snow can stay in her pup house," Forrest said at attention. "Snows pup house door closes and it is the biggest you will have enough space and privacy," Ryder said. "Thank you Ryder," Celsius said to the boy.

"Well here is my pup house," Snow said showing the wolves her pup house. "The door closes so you two can have lots of privacy," Snow said. "This is very nice of you Snow," Forrest said to the pup. "Have fun you two," Snow snickered as she walked away.

"I heard there plane at the rest stop," Forrest said an hour later in the pup house. "What was it?" Celsius asked. "To give us this pup house so we would mate," Forrest said. "You have good hearing," Celsius said sitting down. "I know I'm a wolf," Forrest joked sitting next to Celsius. "Does the missing piece help," Celsius joked back. "That is low Fahrenheit real low," Forrest said wanting to kick Celsius. "Did I hurt the motherless hard core wolf's feelings," Celsius joked again. Forrest heard no joke in that comment and slammed Celsius into the wall with his leg pinning her.

"What did you say," Forrest said in a low tone. "I am sorry," Celsius said now shaking. Seeing that Celsius was shaking Forrest took his leg off of her to let her down. "Forrest I kn...?" Celsius was then cut off by Forrest. "I was wrong just save it," Forrest said walking out of the pup house and into the cab of the patroler. All the other pups were asleep so it was just Ryder and robo dog.

"Can't sleep," Ryder asked the wolf. "I never get much sleep I have to much on my mind," Forrest said sitting on the seat. "Is Celsius asleep?" Ryder asked. "Probably not," Forrest replied looking down. "What happened between you two," Ryder asked seeing that Forrest was hurt. "Fahrenheit said something and I pushed her agents the wall," Forrest said. "She said something about your family didn't she?" Ryder asked. "Did you hear," Forrest asked. "Marshall was the same way you say something you got it even his best friends," Ryder said. "What the worst was that I scared her," Forrest said. "Marshall was the same way and he would always beat him self up over it," Ryder said watching the road go by. "If it was anyone else besides Grimble I would probably have killed them," Forrest said watching robo dog.There was than a long silence.

"You stopped, Marshall would have beat Celsius until she started to bleed," Ryder said remembering what happened to Rocky when he confronted Marshall about his family. "I would never do that no matter what she said," Forrest said. "Forrest I have seen it before most animals and people would have not stopped were you did," Ryder said trying to cheer up the wolf. "It was still wrong no matter what you say I was wrong," Forrest said. "I would have done the same thing most likely worse," Ryder said trying everything to cheer up the pup. "What anyone else would do does not matter it is what happened is what matters," Forrest said. There was another long silence.

"It is worth fighting your friends to hold on to your family," Ryder said. "Unless your friends a closer to know than the family for never knew," Forrest said. Ryder had nothing else to say he was out of ideas. He was trying to think of one but could not. There was another long silence for thirty minutes.

"You have the right for self defence because I struck first," Celsius said. "In a court of law a male animal physically does not stand next to a female animal vocally," Forrest said barely talking. "Wolf code you have the right to self defence," Celsius said nailing Forrest. "You have the right to defend back," Forrest stumbled for a response. "I wanted to hurt you but I swung way to low. I knew what you were going to do to me. The worst thing was that I knew what you were going to be hurt and I knew that it would hurt you more to walk away than kick me. I knew you would not hurt me and I knew that would hurt you more," Celsius said jumping on the bench. "I would never hurt you for pleasure," Forrest said. "I knew it would hurt you so kick me so it does not," Celsius said near Forrest.

Forrest knew better than to kick his best friend so he jumped off the bench. When he was jumping off Celsius grabbed his leg and tried to pull him back. Forrest than hit the floor and hollowed in pain as Celsius let go of his leg. All the pups heard the howl and ran out of there pup houses. Now Forrest was lying there motionless in a lot of pain.

"Snow get your EMT gear on," Ryder yelled to Snow. Snow got her gear on as fast as she could and rushed to the wolf's side. "Forrest what hurts," Snow was trying to ask the wolf. Forrest was in too much pain to answer. "Celsius what happened," Snow asked as she started to examine the wolf. "I grabbed his leg when he jumped of the bench and he fell onto the ground," Celsius explained. Snow than started to examine Forrest's leg only to be stopped by Celsius.

"Just warp his leg it is not broken," Celsius said to the husky. "How would you know he is in a lot of pain," Snow said. "Just do not examine his leg," Celsius said. "What are you hiding," Snow growled. "Snow trust me wrap his leg and it should be fine," Celsius said. "If it is not fine," Snow challenged. "It is fine," Forrest got out still in pain. "Well I will have to put the leg back in the right direction," Snow said getting out rapping. She than straightened Forrest's paw and wrapped it. Forrest let out another howl of pain when Snow straightened it. "I think you just dislocated my paw," Forrest said in pain. Snow looked at the paw and it did not look dislocated.

"It is in the right spot," Snow said. "Fine than," Forrest said standing up on three paws. "You get up quick," Snow said putting her other wrapping away. "When your a wolf you have to get back up quickly no matter what happens," Forrest said starting to limp to the pup house. The other pups than started to go back to bed and Forrest was the last one to make it to the pup houses.

"Forrest I did not mean for that to happen it just happened," Celsius said when the pup walked in. "Well make it better and kick my paw as hard as you can," Forrest said unwrapping his leg. "Okay," Celsius said as she slid her paw into Forrest's as hard as she could. There was a loud snapping sound as his paw went back to the position it was in before Snow dislocated it. "Thank you," Forrest said in pain while he rewrapped it. They than lied down to sleep.

"Forrest this night was a blow," Celsius said. "A blow to me or a blow to everyone," Forrest joked. "Mostly you," Celsius replied. "That's one way to describe it," Forrest said getting closer to Celsius. "Your life is hell and everybody makes it worse," Celsius said looking up. "You made my life better," Forrest said. "Not tonight," Celsius said. "You make it better every day just being there helps," Forrest said. "Why," Celsius asked. "It just helps it is hard to explain," Forrest said nuzzling Celsius side. "Can you try to explain?" Celsius asked. "Well when you have no family and they tried to kill you you don't trust anyone because all you remember is that they tried to kill you. It is hard not trusting anyone you always have to look back to make sure they are staying back. If something happens to you, you have to get back up instantly with out help. You have no one to lean on you fall your done," Forrest said. "I all ways had you I would never know what it was like," Celsius said.

Forrest than jumped on top of Celsius and started to kiss her. Celsius accepted what was happening and let it happen. After a while Celsius flipped Forrest over so she was on top. Forrest than stopped kissing her and hugged her. "I know you were going to get on top," Forrest said. "We don't do this often so I have to be dominant," Celsius said nuzzling Forrest neck. "What am I going to do with you," Forrest yawned. "You can't be tired," Celsius said angry. "No I am fine," Forrest said bitting Celsius muzzle gently. Celsius than started to kiss Forrest again until Snow walked in.

"You two having fun," Snow giggled at the sight. "It is a wolf thing," Forrest said to Snow. "Sure it is also known as mating," Snow said. "What no we are talking about two different things," Forrest said. "Right totally no mating in here," Snow said sarcastically. "This is how male wolves show there obedience to female wolves mating is way different," Forrest explained. "It looks the same to me," Snow said. "Have you ever seen a wolf mate?" Celsius asked. "Well I just did," Snow responded. "Snow if we were mating it would be totally different," Forrest said. "And I'm the queen of England," Snow said. "And I would be holding Celsius by her neck to keep her still," Forrest said. "You did not start that yet," Snow smirked. "You have no idea how wolves mate do you?" Celsius asked. "Yes and you two were doing it," Snow said.

"So what are you getting in here," Forrest asked. "Just another blanket," Snow said getting a blanket from a drawer. "You two shouldn't get cold moving so much," Snow smirked. "It is not that cold anyway," Forrest said. "You two are wolves you can take anything," Snow said walking out of the pup house. "Well so much for that," Forrest said lying down. "You said it," Celsius said lying down next to Forrest.

Snow walked back in to Sky's pup house to sleep and inform Sky about other business.


	14. The trip

All the pups were waking up in the morning and starting to eat breakfast. Forrest was the first one to finish breakfast and was watching the road go by as it started to snow. Celsius was the second one to finish eating. One by one the other pups started to wake up and eat. Sky was the last one to finish and join the group.

"So Celsius how was last night," Sky said as she took her seat in the cab. "Fine how was yours Sky," Celsius asked back. "So how was mating," Snow asked. "We did not mate," Celsius said. "I saw you two doing it," Snow said. "And I saw the next galaxy," Forrest said. "I saw Celsius on top of you and you were kissing," Everest said. "You were asleep in your pup house the whole night every one of you were except for Snow and Sky," Forrest said. "Wait how do you know," all the pups asked. "I can her your suppressed breathing," Forrest said.

"I hope you two have pups now," Sky said. "Yeah impossible," Celsius said. "That's a bluff it still can happen," Zuma called out. "I hate to say it but Zuma is right I learned that the hard way," Forrest said. "You had pups," everyone said in shock. "I am the pup," Forrest said. All the other pups said nothing and just looked at each other.

"Pups we will be there in an hour," Ryder said to all the pups. All the pups started to cheer knowing that they were close. "So Forrest how is your paw," Snow asked getting up. "It is fine," Forrest said letting Snow look at it. "Hold still I am going to rewrap it," Snow said taking the wrapping of his back leg. "I can warp it," Forrest said knowing what Snow was going to try. "I am the EMT," Snow said. "I refused your help," Forrest nailed back. "Fine," Snow said handing him the wrapping. "I was a paramedic in LA I know the trick," Forrest said wrapping his paw. "I thought I was going to get you," Snow said walking back to her seat.

"What is the trick?" Rubble asked. "You have to hurt a back paw to know the trick," Snow said. "What about me," Sky asked. "You just have to hurt a paw," Forrest said. "No she has to hurt a back paw," Snow said. "No you don't now the full trick than," Forrest smirked. "I hate it when you get to smug," Celsius said hitting Forrest in the face. "I saw that coming," Forrest said getting back up.

After 45 minutes of talking the pups finally made it to the camp sight in the arctic. "Pups we are here," Ryder called out as the paw patroler approached a building and tents. When the paw patroler came to a complete stop all the pups got out to meet Jake there. "When did you get here," Everest asked Jake. "Yesterday," Jake said saying hello to all the pups.

"Dudes we are doing the penguin count," Jake told everyone. "That is why we came," Ryder said. "We did," all the pups asked. "I must have forgot to tell you pups," Ryder said. "So this is the tagger," Jake said handing Ryder the tagger. "Just put the tag on the penguin's right wing the tagger counts it's self," Jake explained how to use it.

"We are going to have to split up we have two taggers," Ryder said. "Let's have you pick one than me," Jake suggested for groups. "That sounds good to me," Ryder said.

Ryder picked Chase.

Jake picked Everest.

Ryder picked Sky.

Jake picked Celsius.

Ryder picked Rocky.

Jake picked Snow.

Ryder picked Rubble.

Jake picked Forrest.

Ryder picked Zuma.

"These groups look good," Ryder said. "Sorry for Forrest dude," Jake said. "You will go north and we will go south," Jake said pointing in the directions. "Okay this shouldn't be so hard," Ryder said. "This is the back pack that has some supplies in it and meet back here at 4:00 pm," Jake told Ryder handing him the backpack. "See you guys then," Ryder said with his group heading off to the north. Jake's group started to head south.

Forrest stared to get the smell of penguin after 15 minutes of walking. "There are definitely lots of penguins here," Forrest said as the scent got stronger. "You can smell them?" Jake asked. "Yeah there that way," Forrest said pointing with his muzzle.

The five arrived at the edge of a big lake with penguins all around. "Dude lets start tagging," Jake said tagging the pengunis. A lot of penguins later all the ones in the area were tagged. "There are more across the lake," Celsius said sniffing them out. "It is going to take all day to walk around," Jake said looking at the lake. "We could go across," Snow said. "No the ice is cracking and moving we could never make it across," Jake said. "Not if we go floeing," Forrest said. "What is floeing?" Jake asked. "Just watch," Celsius said approaching the water.

When Forrest got to the bank he jumped onto an ice floe. "You just jump from one ice floe to another trying not to get wet," Forrest said to the pups and Jake. "Is that a wolf thing or something," Jake asked. "Wolves are probably one of the better species at this," Forrest said jumping to another. Jake, Snow, and Everest followed Forrest and Celsius. Jake was having more trouble than everyone else because he was a human.

In 10 minutes they made it to the other side of the lake a found a lot more penguins. They kept walking and fining more penguins. They started to head back around 3 o'clock. They got back to camp at around 3:50 pm. "I wonder how Ryder is doing?" Jake asked not seeing Ryder. "He should be here soon," Snow said. They waited for ten minutes and still no sign of them.

Jake called Ryder "Were are you guy you should be back by now," Jake said. "Sorry we got side tracked and are on our way back," Ryder said. "Start running you have to be back here by 4:30 or the rescue team is going to come," Jake said. "Okay we will get there as fast as we can," Ryder said ending the call. After half an hour they still were not back.

"Okay everybody Ryder and his 5 pups are not back yet we are going to have to search for them," The head man of search and rescue was talking. "We will split up into three groups. We have to find them fast. Everybody has to be back in this exact location NO LATER than 7:00 pm. If they are not found by then we can not look any more," the man said making groups for the rescue.

"Hey Fahrenheit lets go and search I bet we will find them first," Forrest said to Celsius pulling her off to the side. "Lets go. As they say, we are the best there is," Celsius said walking over to Jake. "Jake me and Forrest are going to search for them," Celsius said. "No you are not you are not in search and rescue you will get lost," Jake said. "Well to bad you can not and will not stop us," Forrest said. "See you before seven," Celsius said running away with Forrest.

"That way," Forrest said pointing with his muzzle. They ran for ten minutes until Forrest got there scent. "I would say three miles that way," Forrest said pointing again. The two sprinted for two miles until they slowed down. "They are going away from us they are probably looking for more penguins," Forrest said still running. "Nothing like a nice run on a cold day," Celsius said barely keeping up with Forrest.

"I got to stop," Celsius said as she stopped. "Do you feel okay?" Forrest asked. "No I am exhausted," Celsius said out of breath. "Just keep walking it will help," Forrest said starting to walk. Celsius got up and was having trouble keeping up with him. "This is nothing I used to sprint four miles with out stoping," Forrest said. "You are in better shape then me," Celsius said when she got her breath steady. "They are about a half mile from us," Forrest said finding there trail. "What if we run," Celsius said. "4 minutes flat in a trot, 2 minutes me sprinting," Forrest replied. Celsius started to run slowly and Forrest was running a little faster.

Celsius eventually caught up to Forrest when they saw the group not to far away. "Lets cut around and fool them to get back," Forrest said starting to head around. "Why," Celsius said out of breath. "I know what to do do not worry," Forrest said. The two went around and made sure they were out of sight. They then cut around in front of the group and started to trot in there direction.

"Hey Ryder and other pups what are you doing out here you should be at camp," Forrest said in his normal no emotion tone. "We found no penguins we have to find some," Ryder said. "Well I do not know about you but the camp is this way and the penguins are that way you are walking in the wrong direction," Forrest said pointing in the direction of camp. "I knew we were going in the wrong direction," Chase said. "Yup we just came from camp and we were told of penguins over there," Celsius said cutting the believing line to close. "That does not sound right how would you two know what is that far out," Rocky asked "Aircraft," Forrest said. "Okay we will start heading that way then," Ryder said starting to walk in that direction.

Celsius and Forrest stayed there distance down wind of the others. "I am sorry I could have messed that whole thing up," Celsius apologized. Forrest said nothing and kept on walking. "Your mad aren't you," Celsius asked. Forrest still said nothing. "Your that mad you will not talk to me?" Celsius asked. "I do not know what to say that will work out," Forrest said. "I see," Celsius said. "I am not mad at you," Forrest said. "Just leave it at that," Celsius said.

After about 3 hours they were still walking. "About a half mile," Forrest said. "They gave up the search," Celsius said. Celsius and Forrest got closer to the group to make sure they went straight and not go around the building and tents. "What this is the base," Chase yelled. Celsius was now on the ground paw buried in the snow to try camouflage in the snow. Forrest was completely buried in the snow hiding.

"They tricked us to get back," Ryder said. "Were are you two we are not giving you a ride back to adventure bay for this," Chase yelled to nothing. "Yeah you can walk back," Sky yelled. The people in the tent heard and ran out to see the group. "We said be back by 4:00 pm," The head man of the search and rescue man said. "We will still searching we got nothing," Ryder said. "Never do that again," the man yelled. "Fine we will not," Ryder said. "You are lucky flame tail and his girlfriend found you," the man said. Forrest and Celsius walked up to the crowed. "They tricked us into coming here," Chase yelled. "That sounds like flame tail to me" the man said.

The paw patrol then went to the patroler to sleep. "You two get out and stay out," Chase yelled to the wolves closing the door. Forrest stared to dig 20 feet away from the patroler. "Your can't dig a tunnel into there," Celsius said. "Its a snow cave," Forrest responded. "Good idea," Celsius said helping Forrest dig. In ten minutes the cave was big enough for the two to sleep in.

In the morning the two woke up to Ryder calling there names. "Yes Ryder sir," Celsius said as she jumped out of the snow cave. "Were is Forrest," Ryder asked. "At attention," Forrest yawned coming out of the cave. "You two found a place to sleep," Ryder said. "Yes," Forrest said limping to Ryder. "You okay," Ryder asked the wolf. "Yes sir Ryder sir," Forrest said. "We are having breakfast I will carry you Forrest," Ryder said picking Forrest up. "Thank you sir," Forrest said. Ryder let Forrest down at his food bowl and let him eat Celsius walked in besides him.

"What's a matter with you," Sky asked Forrest. "Nothing that minds you," Forrest replied. "Okay then I asked," Sky said finishing her food. Celsius and Forrest were done in less than a minute and walked over to the benches. "Do you two want some more?" Ryder asked the two. "No thank you," the two replied sitting on the floor.

"Leg hurt," Celsius asked her friend. "When dos it not," Forrest replied. "Should not have ran," Celsius said. "Did a good deed," Forrest said. "Don't let Snow catch wind of that," Celsius said starting to nuzzle Forrest. "Stop before Snow sees," Forrest warned as Snow came in.

"I heard you were limping bad," Snow said walking up to Forrest. "Ryder told you," Forrest said. "Yes he also told me to take a look at it," Snow said. "Do I have to get up," Forrest joked. "Yes walk a little so I can see how bad it is," Snow said. Forrest did not have enough strength or patients left to walk normal to fool Snow. "That is a bad limp," Snow said after Forrest walked a little. "Let me take a look at it," Snow said helping Forrest on to a bench.

"How bad does it hurt," Snow asked unwrapping Forrest's paw. "A lot," Forrest replied trying not to flinch at the pain. "It hurts now," Forrest said as Snow unwrapped his paw. "What did you do to it," Snow said having trouble unwrapping it. "Nothing I woke up and it hurt like hell," Forrest said flinching in pain. "I am going to have to cut off the wrapping," Snow said getting scissors. "Just hold still," Snow said as she tried to cut the wrapping off. "Awwwwww," Forrest howled in pain as Snow accidentally stabbed Forrest with the scissors.

"Sorry about that," Snow said as it started to bleed. "I do not feel so good," Forrest said before he fell off the bench and onto Celsius. "Forrest," Snow said rushing down to the wolf. Forrest was out cold when Snow started to see what was the matter. "What did I do wrong," Snow started to say as she walked away. "Snow calm down he is okay," Celsius said. "No I messed up ," Snow said paranoid. "Snow calm down," Chase said seeing the pup. "What happened," Snow said as she was about to stab her self with the scissors. "Calm down," Celsius said grabbing the scissors before anyone could move.

"Did I miss something good," Forrest asked waking up. "Go help him I will hold these," Celsius said holding the scissors. "What is a matter Forrest," Snow asked the wolf. "I have no idea," Forrest said looking up. "Oh shit my paw," Forrest said trying to get up. This got Ryder's attention. "Watch what you say around these pups," Ryder told the wolf. "Hey Snow what happened to Celsius," Forrest asked pointing to Everest. "Lay down that is Everest," Snow said helping Forrest on his stomach.

Forrest fell asleep a minute later. All the pups were quite for the sleeping pup. The groups were changed for the penguin count. It was now Everest, Sky, Rubble, Snow, and Chase with Ryder. Jake had Zuma, Celsius, Rocky, and possibly Forrest. "The groups did not change much," Jake said. "Nah not much," Ryder agreed. "Hey wait up Forrest said limping out of the patroler. "Are you sure you can go," Jake asked. "I can," Forrest said joining Jake's group.

The two groups than headed out for the day. Forrest was having trouble keeping up with his group. Both groups found penguins and were back at camp at the proper time. All the pengunis were added together to get a number for the day. All the pups went back to the patroler for the rest of the day.

"Forrest how is your leg," Celsius asked letting him lean on her. "Terrible," Forrest replied accepting Celsius help. "Come on Forrest," Celsius said helping him to lay down in the patroler. "How bad is your leg?" Snow asked walking up to the two. "Terrible," Forrest replied. "Leave him be," Celsius said. "Forrest what do you think," Snow asked. "Just let me sleep please," Forrest said putting his head down. "Okay if you need anything just let me know," Snow said walking away. "Wake me up if you need to," Celsius said lying down next to Forrest.

"You two sleeping?" Ryder asked Celsius quietly. "He is," Celsius said pointing to Forrest. "Good night Forrest," Ryder said petting the wolf's back. Celsius started to nuzzle Forrest gently. "Celsius if you want you can go to Snow's pup house," Ryder told the pup. "No thank you I should stay down here in case something happens," Celsius whispered. "Okay just call if you need anything," Ryder whispered going back outside.

Celsius got up a little later and got Snow to watch Forrest. Celsius found the other pups outside near a fire pit. "Hey guys what you doing," Celsius asked walking to the group. "That is the first time I have heard you talk informally," Sky said. "We are just sitting around," Ryder said. "Okay," Celsius responded walking back inside to watch Forrest.

"Thank you," Celsius whispered to Snow. Snow nodded and left to join the other pups. "What happened to you," Celsius whispered to her self. "Hell," Forrest barely replied. "Just sleep Forrest just sleep," Celsius said nuzzling her friend. Forrest fell asleep not even a minute later.

All the other pups than started to come in for the night. "Pups please be quiet because Forrest is sleeping," Ryder said to all the pups. The pups gave an okay and walked in to the patroler. "How cute," Snow whispered seeing the two wolves sleeping together. Rocky was walking closer to the two when he tripped and fell into the two. Forrest howled in pain as Rocky landed on his paw.

"Sorry Forrest," Rocky said getting off of him. "You are as almost bad as Marshall," Forrest howled still in pain. "How would you know him," Rocky yelled putting his paw on Forrest's leg. "He was my partner" Forrest said back swiping Rocky shoving him of. "Lair" Rocky snarled. Celsius held Rocky back from Forrest. "Leave before Forrest does something he might regret," Celsius said holding the two back. "Back off," Rocky yelled walking away.

Forrest lied down and slept again. "You can fall asleep fast," Celsius murmured. "Celsius go to sleep I will watch him," Snow said approaching the two."Thank you Snow," Celsius said lying down next to Forrest. "No problem just ask if you need anything," Snow whispered lying on the other side of Forrest. Celsius fell asleep a minute later and only Snow was awake.

In the middle of the night Forrest started to toss and turn. When he was doing this he kicked Celsius hard really low. He than rolled on top of Snow. The two females woke up. Snow shoved Forrest off of her. Celsius rolled away yelping loudly in pain. Ryder woke up to see Celsius in a lot of pain and he walked over.

"What happened Celsius," Ryder said trying to look at what happened to Celsius. "He kicks like a mule," Celsius managed to say. "Were did he kick you?," Ryder asked. "Were do you think," Celsius whispered. "Do you want ice or something," Ryder offered. "No thank you," Celsius said getting up in pain. "You sure," Ryder asked the wolf. "Yes," Celsius said holding Forrest still.

Forrest than started to become still again and the wolf and the pup fell asleep at his side. In the morning Forrest was the first one up and lied still. Celsius was the next one to wake up.

"Morning how nice," Celsius said noticing Snow. Snow had her head on Forrest neck with one of her paws around his neck and another around his waist and back. "Snow," Celsius said waking up the the pup. "I am so sorry about that," Snow said noticing her position. "Today is going to be shit," Celsius said. "It probably will be," Forrest said finally speaking. "How is your paw," Celsius asked worried. "I think I broke it," Forrest said standing up. "I will take a look then," Snow said starting to unwrap the paw.

"It is not broken just dislocated," Snow said after she saw the paw. "Okay," Forrest replied. "This should help," Snow said shoving the paw back to a regular position. "Yeah that helped a lot," Forrest howled in pain only to be stoped by Celsius. "Keep quiet some pups are sleeping," Celsius said inbetween kissing Forrest. "Your so lucky you are cute," Forrest said bringing Celsius to the floor on top of her. "Snow is watching," Celsius said as Forrest was about to go further. "That's life," Forrest said getting off of Celsius.

"I would have left you two alone if you wanted," Snow said. "We should not mate anyway," Celsius said getting up. "Why not?" Snow asked. "An old friend," Forrest replied. " I don't understand," Snow said. "Never mind it," Celsius cut in. "Is that why you two don't have pups," snow asked. "Snow it is better if you stop there," Forrest warned. "okay than," snow said walking to her pup house.

When she left Celsius kicked Forrest hard in his paw. "Thank you," Forrest managed to say in pain. "Were you actually going to mate with me?" Celsius asked. "Yes I was, I was not thinking," Forrest said honestly. "I hate Snow right now," Celsius said. "Your that despite," Forrest asked. "More than you know," Celsius said lying down. "I will never understand," Forrest said standing up. "No you will never understand," Celsius agreed. Ryder than just got down and was getting the pup food.

"Good morning sir Ryder sir," Forrest said to the boy. "Good morning Forrest how are you and your girlfriend this morning," Ryder said see Celsius sitting down. "I am doing well so is Fahrenheit," Forrest responded helping put the food bowls out. "Good morning Ryder," Celsius said getting up and walking over to him. "Good morning. Forrest how is your leg?" Ryder asked scratching the wolf's ear. "It is okay," Forrest responded trying not to bite Ryder's hand that was by his ear.

Ryder than stopped scratching Forrest ear noticing it was bothering him. "Sorry I guess wolves don't like that," Ryder said. "Yeah wolves are known to bite each other ears when mating," Forrest replied. "Well you are missing part of your ear it was hard to judge if it was okay to scratch it," Ryder said. "It is okay just please do not do it again," Forrest said to the boy. "Sorry about that," Ryder said. "It is okay things happen," Forrest said starting to eat his food.

Forrest finished his food before Ryder filled the next two bowls. "Do you want more?" Ryder asked the wolf. "No thank you I am good," Forrest said as Celsius walked up. "By the way no offence but are you two pups?" Ryder asked. "No offence taking we are wolf pups," Celsius said finishing her food. "I am so used to dogs and pups not wolves. So I do not know what wolves like and do," Ryder apologized. "It is okay," Forrest said.

Chase than walked down to eat. "Hi Ryder, Celsius, and Forrest," Chase said starting to eat. "Hi chase," Celsius responded walking back to the bench. "Smells like Sky is pregnant," Forrest whispered covering his nose. "Yeah you are right," Celsius said.

Ryder than walked over to the wolves and started to pet Forrest. "Yes sir Ryder sir," Forrest said becoming stiff at the petting "Can you two do something for me?" Ryder asked starting to pet Celsius's back and tail. When Ryder touched Celsius tail, Celsius jumped away before answering. "Sure what is it?" Celsius asked. "Are you okay sorry if I scared you," Ryder said to the wolf. "It is okay what do you need," Celsius asked.

"Can you two go and watch the rescue dogs pups while we are out," Ryder asked. "Are we not going to help the count today?" Celsius asked. "Well the penguins are running from you," Ryder said. "Well Fahrenheit can watch them I can not," Forrest said. "Why can't you," Ryder asked. "I am a male wolf," Forrest said. "Watch them anyway your gender does not matter," Ryder said.

All the pups were waking up and eating breakfast. When there were done they all walked out to decide groups. Ryder showed the two wolves to the room were they were going to watch the pups. When the three walked into the room Forrest was insistently tackled. The dog started to bite and scratch Forrest. Forrest pinned the dog on her stomach agents the floor.

"You pup eater go to hell and stay away from my pups," the dog yelled as Forrest let her go. "I did nothing but you attack I will fight back," Forrest warned. The other people heard the yelling and were running to see what was happening. The dog went at Forrest again only to be thrown into the wall. The dog went another time and scratched Forrest before Forrest throw here into the crowed.

"Go to hell wolf," A woman said coming out of the crowed with a shotgun. "She went at me I acted in self defence," Forrest said to the crowed. "Only a wolf from hell would attack a dog who just had pups," the woman yelled. "A wolf in self defence has rights," Forrest said back approaching the woman and dog. "No, wolves are terrible animals they deserved to be killed," the woman yelled firing the shotgun. The woman hit Forrest in the shoulder. Forrest fell to the ground than got up and ran out. Forrest ran out side got his cloak put it on and kept running.

"Why did you do that?" Ryder yelled to the woman. "He deserved it," the woman said walking out of the room. "Well than I hope you burn to death in hell you pice of shit," Celsius yelled to the woman. Celsius than ran out to catch Forrest.

Forrest was far away by the time Celsius got out of the camp. Forrest also knew that Celsius would never catch him so he would have to right her a note. Forrest stopped called for a owl and scribbled a note to Celsius and started running. The owl than delivered the note to Celsius who read it.

 _Dear Fahrenheit,_

 _Go back to the bay and I will be waiting there._

 _From, Flame_

Celsius read the note and started to walk back to the camp hiding the note. Forrest was still running for an hour when he stopped to rap his shoulder and paw. After he finished he started to trot for the rest of the day.

The penguin count was over at sunset and everybody made it back to camp for the night. The pups all slept worrying about Forrest. "We should start searching for him," Everest said worried. "He is okay trust me," Celsius said ensuring the other pups.

Forrest was still at a trot after twilight not wanting to rest. He got to a town around midnight and got on the back of a truck to sleep. He woke up and jumped off the truck when it stopped. He started to run as fast as he could with his injuries. His paw was giving him a lot of trouble.

The paw patrol woke up and started to eat breakfast. After they all ate they said there goodbyes and started to head for adventure bay. The paw patrol was getting board sitting in the patroler heading towards the town.

Forrest was approaching adventure bay. He got to the town and to the cave he was staying in. He wrapped his cloak around him self and lied down to sleep.


	15. The start of revenge

All the pups in the paw patroler were sleeping. Forrest was now just waking up in adventure bay. The wolf slept all night and all day. He got up and started to walk into town. When he got into town he over heard the mayor talking in the town hall.

"The paw patrol has to go," the mayor said. "We can't afford to keep them around anymore," another man said. "How do we do that just say sorry you have to go," the mayor asked. "More important is what are we going to do for rescues," the man asked. "I have no idea we can't pay anyone to do it," the mayor explained.

"I could get you a rescue team," Forrest said walking out of the night. "Why are you listening," the mayor yelled. "I could save this town from dept," Forrest said walking closer. "Do what you can," the man said. "Give me a week," Forrest asked. "We are out of options do what you can you have a week," the mayor said than walked away. Forrest than walked back to the cave.

Forrest took out his phone and made a call. "Hey Flame you ain't dead," a wolf said on the other side of the call. "Can you spare some money for what you can call an investment," Forrest said. "Your loaded use your own money," the wolf responded. "Well if my bank crashed I would lose millions of dollars with this investment," Forrest said. "I am listening," the other wolf said. "I lend you a million you get the rest you go in do a little work. I do the work you pay me back and you take the rest and drive it into the ground," Forrest explained. "I will be there tomorrow," the wolf said. "Foggy bottom international," Forrest said hanging up.

The next day Forrest was waiting at the air port in the private plane section. "Hey Flame," a wolf said approaching Forrest. "Hi Spike call me Forrest," Forrest responded patting the wolf on the back. "You going by that now?" the wolf asked. "Yes I am come on I will show you around than get down to business," Forrest said leading the wolf away.

"I almost forgot for protection purposes you can not describe my character," the wolf added. "I tried that but it never worked," Forrest said walking. "You have skill at your back, and a good dagger," the wolf answered. "My skill is going and my daggers old," Forrest replied. "You were not shot in the head three times," the wolf said. "Try seven just at one time," Forrest nailed. "I get it both are lives were hell," the wolf responded. "we had a job a promise," Forrest said. "And we all failed except you," the wolf replied. Forrest said nothing and started to show the wolf around the town.

The paw patroler was on the side of the road with the cab up. "Can you fix it," Sky asked wanting to get home. "I do not know Sky," Rocky said looking at the engine. "I am very sorry to all of you but I have to go help Forrest," Celsius said to all the pups. "We understand but how are you going to find him," Ryder asked. "Forrest made a promise he has friends in high places they will help me. I will get you help as fast as I can," Celsius said walking into the woods.

"Did you call the tow truck," a man asked walking up to the patroler. "No but we could use one," Ryder said to the man. "Well this nice wolf called me and gave me this location," the man said. "Forrest knows everything," Celsius said hearing the conversation. "I will bring you to adventure bay," the man said putting the hook onto the frame. "That would be great," Ryder said helping the man.

The paw patroler was in adventure bay by noon. When they got to the lookout they saw Forrest and a strange wolf sitting on the lawn. "Who are you?" Ryder asked getting out of the patroler. "To protect the innocent and guilty and copyrighted his name and description cannot be discussed," Forrest said to Ryder.

"Forrest," Celsius yelled running to him and hugging him. "You missed me," Forrest said hugging her back and nuzzling her. "Of course I love you," Celsius said not thinking. "Come on Forrest you took the cutest chick for yourself," the wolf said. "Find another one Spike," Forrest replied. "Wait did I just say I love you," Celsius asked. "Twice," Forrest replied. With that said Celsius got really red and started to stutter over her words.

"No one can understand you," Everest said. "I-I d-did n-n-not mm-mean it that w-ay," Celsius managed to say. "Well maybe I love you back," Forrest said. "I hate you right now Forrest. You took the one girl I always loved and took her for your self," the wolf said shaking his head. "So what is your unheld name," Ryder asked the wolf. "No preference," the wolf replied. "Do I know you?" Celsius asked. "You should I fell in love with you and Forrest had to break it up," No preference said.

"Hey mister wrighter there my name is not no preference you better fix that now." "No you are wrong I had to rip you off of her to avoid you from shooting her," Forrest said. "You two fought over Celsius?" Ryder asked. "Well Fahrenheit would always come to me if something happened. Spike here kept getting mad when ever she did this. So one day Fahrenheit came up to me when she sprained her paw Spike saw this grabbed his gun and walked over to us. He aimed his gun at me and said 'You know I love her now leave her alone' he than shot me and was aiming at Fahrenheit. I jumped him and he skimmed Fahrenheit's ear," Forrest explained.

The paw patrol than started to unpack the patroler. After they were done everyone started to talk again. "So what do we call you?" Rocky asked the wolf. "Spike," the wolf replied. "So what are you doing in adventure bay?" Chase asked. "Well my buddy here wants me to do some work for him," Spike answered. "You are the one who put the notch in Celsius ear," Zuma said shaking his head. "I was aiming for Forrest," Spike answered. "So have fun around adventure bay," Ryder asked as the wolf was itching to leave. "Thank you I better get going I have things to do," Spike said walking away.

When Spike was out of sight Celsius tackled Forrest. "You said I was born with the part of my ear missing," Celsius growled. "Hey I had to say something. Be happy it could be like mine," Forrest said. It was true if you did not see Celsius other ear you would not notice the missing sliver. "I am still mad," Celsius said getting up. "I would be too," Forrest responded also getting up.

Forrest was helping Ryder fix the paw patroler for the second time. All the other pups were unpacked and playing in the lookout. "Do you guys want to play truth or dare," Sky asked. "What is that?" Celsius asked. Sky than explained the rules to Celsius. "So it is like beat up the soft wolf," Celsius asked. "What is that?" Zuma asked. "It is when a wolf is picked to do a task and if it is not done all the other wolves that were in on it beat the wolf," Celsius explained. "Nope nothing like that," Chase said. "That sounds fun but this is bettew," Zuma said nicely. "How should we deiced who is first?" Everest asked. "A stick," Celsius said. "How does that work?" Everest asked. "You bite the stick and the person who cannot bite it goes first," Celsius explained getting a stick. Chase was going to go first.

"Celsius Truth or dare," Chase asked. "Dare," Celsius responded. "I dare you to kiss all the male pups here on the lips," Chase said. "Okay," Celsius said doing the dare. "Rocky truth or dare?" Celsius asked. "Since you are a wolf truth," Rocky said. "What acutely happened to your mom?" Celsius asked. "I hate you," Rocky yelled mad. "Rocky you have to do it," Everest said. "Fine she got arrested for assaulting my brother," Rocky said in shame. "That sucks," Celsius said.

"Everest truth or dare," Rocky asked. "Truth," Everest said scared. "Would you go out with me now," Rocky asked. "You ass I hate you I would never," Everest yelled hitting Rocky. "Hey stop," Rocky yelled. "She has the right," Sky, Snow, and Celsius all said at once. Once Everest hit Rocky for the last time she asked Snow. "Truth," Snow responded. "What were you before a fire pup?" Everest asked earning a lame from everyone else. "Just a pup near a fire house," Snow answered.

"Celsius," Snow said. "Dare," Celsius responded. "I dare you to throw your dag up the elevator shaft and try to catch it," Snow said. Celsius did the dare cutting her paw when she caught the dagger. "Sky so what do you pick," Celsius said wrapping her paw. "I am afraid of your dares so truth," Sky said. "So how is your pregnancy with Chase?" Celsius asked. "How did you know," Sky growled. "When you are trained for ever detail you get every detail," Celsius said finishing her paw. "You were spying weren't you?" Chase asked. "Nope Forrest smelled it," Celsius replied.

"So Zuma truth or dare," Sky asked. "Dawe," Zuma said. "I dare you not to say any words with a r in it for the rest of the game," Sky said. "That is not good," Zuma said in shame. "You what do you pick," Zuma said pointing to Rubble. "You know I always dare," Rubble responded. "Well than do not eat till the day is done," Zuma said having trouble not saying r's. "Okay, Celsius truth or dare," Rubble asked. "Dare try me," Celsius responded. "I dare you to jump off the top of the lookout," Rubble smirked. "That is the best dare yet," Celsius said walking into the elevator.

At the top Celsius jumped off the balcony and when she was almost at the bottom she kicked off the building landing softly on the ground. "That was easy," Celsius said walking back inside. "Okay Chase time for you," Celsius said. "Nothing," Chase replied. "Fine Chase you are out," Everest said. "Fine I would never take anything from her she is really good," Chase said walking out of the circle.

"Everest Truth or dare," Celsius asked. "Dare me," Everest said. "Okay than," Celsius said thinking. "I regret that decision," Everest said looking at the wolf. "I dare you to eat grass," Celsius said. Everyone laughed at the dare even Everest. "We should all of picked dare when you asked us," Chase said from the background. "Laugh now suffer later," Celsius yawned. All the pups went out side to watch as Everest got a mouth full of grass and tried to chew it. Everest could not chew the grass and was starting to choke on it. Celsius had to give the pup the a hit on the back to stop her from choking. Everest than spite up a lot of grass and her lunch.

"Should we stop here," Chase asked. "Yes," Zuma said. "Agreed," Everest choked. "Sorry I thought you knew how to eat grass," Celsius said. "No dog eats grass," Sky said. "You were never taught how to eat grass," Celsius asked in shock. "No never," all the pups said. "Well I am really sorry than I didn't mean to choke you," Celsius said to Everest. Forrest than came over seeing what was happening.

"What the hell did you do," Forrest asked looking at Celsius. "Made a mistake," Celsius responded. "You know dogs are not taught to eat grass," Forrest said helping Everest. "No I had no idea," Celsius said. "Well get Snow," Forrest told Celsius. "Everest just lie still," Forrest said making her throw up on him. "Thanks that makes it fell a lot better," Everest said looking at Forrest. Now Ryder was watching what was happening.

"Hey what happened," Snow said rushing over. "Well not much now I think I have it under control just you might have to keep an eye on Everest," Forrest said as Everest throw up again on him. "That feels great," Forrest said to him self. "You should move so it does not happen again," Everest said. "Things happen it is better to be there helping then afraid not helping," Forrest said smiling. "The grass didn't sit so well," Snow asked. "Nope it is terrible," Everest said. "Well since I have to say this, you should drink a lot of liquids and eat a lot just don't eat too fast. Also since no one listens to this if you eat to fast and not drink a lot the grass gets stuck in your stomach," Forrest said. "Bluff," Everest said. "Yup but I am legally obliged to say it," Forrest said standing up.

"Forrest we have this under control why don't you go to Katie's and get a bath," Ryder said. "I will I just want to make sure Everest is okay," Forrest said checking Everest's respiration. "Thanks for worrying," Everest said as Forrest put his ear to her back. "Hey you have some one next to you," Forrest said grinning. "Thank you Forrest thank you," Everest said hugging Forrest.

"Now both of you need a bath," Sky joked. "Forrest I am not sleeping with you until you get a bath," Celsius joked also. "I guess I have no choice then," Forrest said standing up. "Baths are fine with me," Everest said getting help standing up. "Everest you should go eat something first," Forrest said helping the pup up. "Yes you should I have seen enough wolves that this happens to," Celsius said. "Okay I will get something to eat first," Everest said walking to the lookout with the two wolves help.

"Forrest go to Katie's now me and Ryder will watch her," Celsius said while Everest was eating. "Okay I will be back soon count on it," Forrest said walking off. "Hey mister, sheath," Celsius yelled after him. "Yeah thank you I almost forgot," Forrest said walking back taking his sheath and sniper of his back. "Do you want us to wash them," Ryder asked. "No thank you," Forrest said handing his stuff to Celsius. Forrest than walked off to Katie's.

"Can you wash the holsters just not the daggers or rifle?" Celsius asked. "Yes Zuma can," Ryder said as Zuma walked in. "Thank you Zuma the safety is off and the daggers are locked. For the sake of Forrest killing both of us do not get the dagger handles or his rifle wet," Celsius warned. "Thanks fow the wawning," Zuma said taking the sheath and sniper.

"Katie how are you," Forrest asked as he walked into the parlor. "What happened to you," Katie asked seeing the wolf. "Everest is coming to have a bath later," Forrest said. "Looks like you need one," Katie said. "That is why I am here," Forrest said. Katie's phone started to ring. "Hi Ryder what's up," Katie asked. "I sent Forrest there for a bath is he there?" Ryder asked. "I am looking at him," Katie responded putting Forrest in frame. "Okay that is good can you give him a bath and brush his fur?" Ryder asked. "Sure I can," Katie said. "Okay by," Ryder said ending the call.

"So what shampoo do you want," Katie asked the wolf getting a bath going. "The cheapest not used stuff you have," Forrest said. "Well we have this one kind that has been in a box in the back for years no one likes it. It gets very thin almost like water no animal likes it," Katie explained. "I do not care what it is like, it might be better for a ginger," Forrest said walking over to the bath tub. "Do you like cold water or warm water?" Katie asked. "I do not care," Forrest responded. "You are one of the best new clients I have had yet," Katie said getting the shampoo. "Do you always get this excited when you have some one new in here?" Forrest asked. "No I just asked a lot of questions a happy pup a happy bath," Katie said coming back to the bath. "While my fur is going to make you hate me," Forrest replied. "I have never done a dog with red fur so hop in," Katie said. Forrest got into the bath with out a splash.

"I have never had a dog not make a splash going into a bath," Katie said getting Forrest wet. "I still have the wrapping on my paw," Forrest said lifting his paw out of the water. "I got that," Katie said cutting the wrapping of. "You should change that everyday," Katie said getting back to the bath. "I know it just hurts to much," Forrest said. "It hurts a lot," Katie said. "Yeah it does I guess I am getting old," Forrest said flinching in pain as Katie touched his leg. "You are not old I will look at it when I am done. Just tell me if it hurts to much or I am to hard on it," Katie said putting some shampoo on the wolf.

"So anything else I should know about," Katie said as she started to scrub Forrest fur. "Yes do not use a lot of shampoo," Forrest responded. "Why," Katie asked. "You might not get it out," Forrest said. "Do not worry I have seen some pretty bad fur," Katie said getting the brush stuck in his fur. "You were saying," Forrest asked. "First time for everything," Katie said struggling to get the brush out. She than struggled to scrub the rest of his fur.

"How is Celsius?" Katie asked. "She is doing well," Forrest said flinching in pain. "Sorry about your leg I will be gentle," Katie said trying to be gentle. "Why did you ask about my partner in crime," Forrest asked knowing the answer. "She never comes in most girls are her constantly," Katie explained. "She was never big on that kind of thing," Forrest said. "I guess wolves aren't into that kind of thing," Katie said. "Or it is because I raised her," Forrest said. "Your a good wolf Forrest your a good wolf," Katie said.

"Come on," Katie said trying to get the shampoo out of the wolf's thick fur. "Having trouble," Forrest asked. "Yeah maybe if I drain the tub it will be better," Katie said pulling the plug out of the drain. "You are the best pup I have had if you are a pup," Katie said. "I am a pup and thank you," Forrest said. After ten more minutes of struggling with Forrest's fur Everest walked in with Celsius and Ryder.

"Hi you guys let me get a bath started for Everest," Katie said starting a bath. "You are still working on Forrest?" Ryder asked. "His fur is so thick the shampoo will not come out," Katie said helping Everest into the bath. "Okay I will try one more time," Katie said trying to get the shampoo out of the wolf's fur. Katie than gave up and dried the wolf off. "Ryder can you brush him," Katie asked starting to wash Everest. "Sure," Ryder said grabbing a brush.

"He does have thick fur," Ryder said getting the brush stuck. "Life," Forrest yawned to him self as Ryder got the brush out. "Try this comb," Katie said giving Ryder a comb that had many broken teeth. Ryder than brushed the wolf's fur with less trouble.

"How was Everest eating," Forrest asked Celsius when Ryder was done. "She was fine," Celsius said helping Forrest put his fur back the proper way. "Good to hear," Forrest said. "Yeah I hope she is okay," Celsius added. "She is a strong pup," Forrest said done fixing his fur. Everest bath was done 10 minutes later.

Ryder's phone than started to ring. "Hello Ryder here," Ryder said answering the call from Jake. "Dude do you think the paw patrol can help I got myself stuck on a ledge of a cliff," Jake said pointing the camera down bringing the cliff into frame. "Don't worry Jake no job is to big no pup is to small, Paw patrol to the lookout,Ryder said calling all the pups. "How about some mountain climbing after I get my stuff?" Forrest asked. "I would have it no other way," Celsius said running out of the building.

Forrest got his stuff from the lookout and joined Celsius at the cliff face. All the pups were in the elevator and it started to go up. "Ready for action Ryder sir," Chase said. "Thanks for hurrying up here pups, Jake got himself stuck on a cliff face and we have to rescue him," Ryder said. "I will need Snow and your ladder to get to Jake," Ryder said getting to her icon. "I'm fired up," Snow said stepping out of line. "Also Chase I will need your cones so no one drives near Snows fire truck," Ryder said getting to Chases icon. "These paws uphold the laws," Chase said stepping out of line. "Paw patrol is on a role," Ryder said making his way to the pole. Chase and Snow got to there trucks and waited for Ryder. The three than made there way to the bottom of the cliff face.

"Lets get climbing," Forrest said starting to climb down towards Jake. "I will stay up here with the rope," Celsius said tying the rope around a tree. Forrest got on the ledge with Jake as the paw patrol arrived. "Bark ladder," Snow said as her ladder went up. "Your ladder is not long enough," Ryder said as the ladder stopped short of the cliff. "Keep the ladder there," Forrest yelled from the ledge. "Chase use your megaphone," Ryder said. "Okay do you need anything up there," Chase yelled through his megaphone. "Yeah can Chase bring your cruiser and tell Snow to bring some rope and harnesses to the top," Forrest yelled. "We will be there as soon as we can," Chase said as Snow put some rope in Chase's cruiser.

Ryder and the two pups made it to the top leaving the ladder truck at the bottom. "Chase chock your cruiser so we can get a rope on it," Celsius said putting a rope through the tow hooks on Chase's truck. "Okay," chase said putting his car in park. "Heads up lines coming down," Celsius said throwing the line over the cliff. Snow put a harness on and Celsius strapped her to the line. "Hey be careful if you fall grab Forrest he will help you," Celsius said patting the husky on the back.

Celsius grabbed the third line and slowly propelled Snow down with the help of Chase and Ryder. "Okay I am there," Snow yelled when she got on the ledge. "So what's up," Snow said. "He has a broken leg," Forrest said wrapping it. "How do we get him up then?" Snow asked. "You never go back up if you can help it," Forrest said. "Hey Fahrenheit your going to have to be careful he has a broken leg," Forrest yelled putting a harness around Jake's legs and another around his chest. "Okay," Celsius yelled.

Forrest than through another rope around the first rung of the ladder. "Nice shot," Snow said watching Forrest hook the two harnesses in to the rope. "Bring him down slowly," Forrest yelled holding the rope Jake was on. "Okay," Celsius yelled slowly bring the rope down. "Your good, another couple feet, and stop there," Forrest yelled as Jake was on the ladder. "Your turn miss rescue pup," Forrest said hooking Snow into the line. "Okay bring the line tight," Forrest yelled. "Okay bring the line out slowly," Forrest yelled. "That's good," Forrest yelled.

"What about you Forrest," Snow asked on the ladder. "Patients first yourself third," Forrest said. "Bark ladder down," Snow said as the ladder started to go down. Forrest grabbed onto one of the lines and climbed to the top. Chase and Ryder than went to see how Jake was doing. "Lets get this rope rapped up," Forrest said starting to wrap up the rope.

An hour later Forrest and Celsius were back at the lookout with the rest of the pups. "Can I speak to you two alone Ryder asked the wolves," Why not," Forrest said following the boy into a room. "So I wanted to talk to you two about something," Ryder said. "Yeah what is on your mind?" Celsius asked. "Well the other pups do not know this but Rubble is going to be with the mayor from now one," Ryder said. "So you want me and Fahrenheit to take his place," Forrest put together. "You two are smart and fearless we could use two pups like you," Ryder said. "Ryder I can not, not even fill in for a month or two," Forrest said. "I have to turn you down also," Celsius said. "It will only be for a month," Ryder said. "I still can not," Forrest said. "Sorry about it I can't either we will be around to help we just can't fill in," Celsius said. "Thank you for your honesty we will see you around," Ryder said dismissing the two.

"Why did you not take it?" Forrest asked. "I could ask the same for you," Celsius said. "You know why I said no," Forrest said. "So did you, you know I would never leave you behind," Celsius said. The two wolves were walking in the forest walking to a cliff. "That means a lot," Forrest said. "No it actually does not," Celsius said. "Did your own mother try to kill you," Forrest said. "No she died saving us," Ice said walking up to the two.

"Hi Ice what's up," Celsius said walking over to the wolf. "Nothing much I found a nice place in Jake's mountain plenty of prey," Ice said walking up to Forrest. "That's good," Forrest said as Ice started to nuzzle him. "Sorry just saying thanks for you know what," Ice said. "Hey I saved you but your mom and Farther died," Forrest said. "Thank you," Celsius said joining Ice in nuzzling Forrest. "Young wolves will be young wolves. Even better in heat," Forrest mumbled. "Hey don't push your luck," Celsius said shoving Forrest to the ground. "Okay stop," Forrest said as Celsius put a paw on him. "Wait a second," Ice said helping Celsius pin Forrest. "I can still get away if I wanted too," Forrest said.

"Hey be a good sport," Ice said. "What am I going to do with two cute wolves," Forrest said. "Thank you," Ice and Celsius said together. "Hey I saved you the least I can do is be honest," Forrest said. "I might let you up then," Celsius said taking a paw off Forrest stomach. "You called me cute," Ice said letting Forrest up. "Thank you two," Forrest said. "For what," the two asked. "For giving me a reason not to let my mother kill me," Forrest said walking away. "Your welcome," both said staying behind.

Forrest walked through the woods until he got to the random house in the woods. The house had no drive way and was in the middle of the woods. "Nice place back in the day," Forrest said walking by. Forrest kept walking until he got to the bay. No one was ever at this part of the bay because it was only trees and rocks with a small inlet. At low tide the inlet was completely dry at high tide the water came up to some of the trees. It was now low tide so Forrest could walk out on a sand bar.

"You can see the whole town and bay from here," Forrest said to him self walking on the sand bar. "I followed you," Celsius said from behind. "You did a pretty good job at it until you got stuck in the tree," Forrest said. "Yeah that was bad," Celsius admitted following Forrest on the sand bar. "Nice place here is it not," Forrest said looking out in the bay. "Yeah it is why did you come here?" Celsius asked. "To go to the secret cave," Forrest said up to his paws in water.

"Do we have to swim," Celsius asked. "Nope the lowest point is less than 3 inches so you should be fine," Forrest said continuing to walk. The sand bar went around the island with the lookout and under a ledge with a very small water fall. "I would not call this a water fall more like a crack in a rock that water comes out of," Forrest said walking under the ledge.

"No one knows about this because of the rocks around here and the location," Forrest said as Celsius jumped through the screen of water. "Refreshing," Celsius said looking at the cave. "Your behind on your actions and words," Forrest said. "Self awareness jokes," Celsius said dimly. "Nice cave through," Celsius added. "Come on there is a spring down there," Forrest said pointing. "Lead the way," Celsius said following the wolf.

The two arrived at the spring. "You are telling me this is fresh water," Celsius said taking a drink. "You bet," Forrest said joining her. "Your right," Celsius said lifting her head up. "Why are you really here?" Celsius asked. "To think," Forrest replied. "About what," Celsius asked sitting on the stone floor. "An old friend." "Stop thinking about Spike," Celsius said. "Not spike an older friend," Forrest said. "Give up on Marshall hell knows were he is," Celsius said. "Well were ever he is he is not far enough," Forrest said. "He is in this town," Celsius said. "He is and don't you worry I will find him and bring him down he gave hell and denied my warning. Let him suffer."


	16. The trader

The next day. "So pups the mayor has decided what pup is going to help her," Ryder started saying before the mayor arrived. "Oh yes I am going to offer the job to Rubble," Mayor Goodway said. "What it's me," Rubble said excited. "Yes it is come on to city hall and we can celebrate tonight," the mayor added. "I wish it was me," Chase said. "Well even your wolves are invited to the party at city hall for Rubble," the mayor said excited. "We will see you there," Ryder said as the mayor wanted to talk to Rubble alone.

"How are you going to get Marshall," Celsius asked. "A cute pup once said 'I know everything'," Forrest quoted. "We should get going before the tide comes in," Celsius said starting to walk to the sand bar. "Never a bad idea," Forrest said following her. The two went to the lookout to see what was happening there.

"Hey you two were have you been," Everest asked. "No were important how have you been since the incident," Forrest asked. "You should stop worrying I am fine and Jake's cabin is almost rebuilt," Everest said blushing. "You do not have to blush at me," Forrest joked. "Hey you two you are invited to a party at seven o'clock tonight," Ryder said walking past the wolves. "Maybe an old friend will be there," Forrest said. "Just stop," Celsius said hitting Forrest in the face. "I saw that coming," Forrest said noticing Katie walk in.

"Hey you two you are just the two I was looking for a kitten got out of my shop and I was wondering if you two could find him," Katie asked. "Why not," the two said following Katie out of the lookout. "Sorry Forest I forgot to look at your leg I will do that when you are done," Katie said noticing the new wrapping on his leg. "Is that the kitten," Celsius said pointing to the kitten that was in a tree. "Yes can you get him down," Katie said. "Why not," Forrest said starting to climb the tree.

Forrest got to the branch with the cat when the cat jumped. Forrest caught the cat and bit the branch to hang on. "Nice catch now get the kitten down," Katie yelled. "It is just that easy," Forrest mumbled through the branch. He got back on the branch and gave the kitten to Katie than climbed down. "Now let me take a look at your leg," Katie said leading the two back to her parlor.

Katie cut off the old wrapping and washed out the wound. "This should be healed by now," Katie said looking at the wound. "Well I keep hurting it," Forrest said in pain. "You are a active pup," Katie said. "So I should stop messing around," Forrest asked. "Yes leave it unwrapped every other day unless you have to do something than cover it. Also for the rest of today and tomorrow try not to put weight on it and hurt it be very careful," Katie said cleaning the wound again. "I will try it is hard," Forrest said. "You are attracted to trouble go run with it but first rest so you can run faster," Katie said letting the pup go from the parlor. "I have heard that one once before," Forrest said leaving for the lookout.

Forrest got there and sat down on the floor watching the other pups play pup pup boogie. "You okay," Everest asked seeing the wolf sit down. "I was told to keep weight of my leg," Forrest responded. "It is unlike you not to stand," Everest said walking over and lying next to Forrest. "I listen sometimes," Forrest joked. "Do you mind if I take a nap here," Everest said yawning. "Why would I," Forrest asked. "I might snore," Everest giggled. "Fahrenheit kicks," Forrest said watching the husky drift into sleep.

"Everest is up next," Sky said seeing the pup sleeping. "Let her sleep," Forrest said. "Okay than Zuma your next," Sky said. The two than started there game as Celsius walked over to Forrest. "You don't look so good," Celsius said sitting down. "My paw is killing me I should wrap it," Forrest said putting his head on Celsius's shoulder. "Hey just relax," Celsius said. Forrest than drifted off into sleep.

Forrest woke up to all the pups and Ryder staring at him on the floor. "What did I miss," Forrest said looking up. "You fainted," Ryder repelled. "I did," Forrest replied standing up. "Yeah you were fine and the next minute you just hit the floor out cold," Celsius said bracing Forrest. "I am fine now," Forrest said leaning on Celsius. "Forrest lie down and rest," Snow said helping Forrest to the floor. "I am fine I really am," Forrest said lying down. "Forrest you always say you are fine now stay still and listen to Snow," Celsius said. "Okay okay okay," Forrest said keeping still letting Snow look at him.

"Well you look fine to me I would say just got some rest," Snow said patting the wolf. "I knew I was fine," Forrest said. "Hey and take it easy," Everest added. "Okay," Forrest responded. "You can go to the top and sleep there it is better," Ryder said. "I might take you up on that offer," Forrest said walking over to the elevator with Ryder. The two made it to the top and Ryder went back to working on the computer system and Forrest lied down and fell asleep.

"Sorry Forrest," Ryder said after Forrest got hit with a screw driver. "You missed by a little," Forrest said putting the tool away. "I never had good aim," Ryder said. "What time is it," Forrest said standing up. "It is 6 o'clock," Ryder answered putting the rest of his stuff away. "Time to get up so I sleep at night than," Forrest said limping over to help Ryder. "Keep off your paw if it hurts," Ryder said. "It always hurts for a little when I sleep on it," Forrest replied.

"The party is in an hour you ready to go with the mayor Rubble?" Sky asked. "Of course it is an honor," Rubble said in excitement. Forrest and Ryder than came down the elevator. "Pups you should go to Katie and get bathed for the party," Ryder said to all the pups. "I will go first," Rubble said running to Katie's. "Chase you are next than," Ryder said.

"Celsius and Forrest can you two please wash up also," Ryder asked the wolves. "Sure," Celsius said. "Can you be back here by 7:45?" Ryder asked. "Sure," Forrest replied leaving with Celsius. The two went to a river and washed up.

"Hey Fahrenheit how long are you going to take to wash your fur," Forrest said shaking himself off. "Oh close your muzzle," Celsius said. "Your going to be late," Forrest said combing his fur. "Your right," Celsius said jumping out of the river and drying off. "Comb," Forrest asked throwing the comb to Celsius. "That would help," Celsius said quickly combing her fur. "I am done let's go," Celsius added running to the lookout.

"A little early," Ryder said as the two pups walked in. "Just a little," Celsius said looking at Forrest. "Hey we could be late," Forrest said. "Sometimes I wish you were not around," Celsius said. "Oh- okay," Forrest said slowly and quietly "I will be waiting out side if you need me." "Okay," Celsius said as Forrest walked out looking down. Everest followed him out side at a distance.

Forrest walked over to a tree and scratched it to hell. "What the hell did I do," Forrest said to him self. He than spun kicked the tree with his bad leg. "I deserved that," Forrest howled in pain. Forrest than climbed the tree and let himself fall from the top. "Stop before you kill your self," Everest said running up to the not moving wolf. "Maybe it will be better if I do kill my self," Forrest said trying to get up. "Sorry I have to do this," Everest said as she kicked Forrest as hard as she could in the stomach.

Forrest lied there motion less out cold his body was scraped to hell from the tree branches. "Sorry I can't let you kill your self over something," Everest said. "Well maybe you will kill me," Forrest coughed up along with blood. "I will get Snow stay here and don't move," Everest said running to the lookout.

"Snow get out here now," Everest yelled. "What happened?" Snow asked as she ran out. "Go help Forrest and do not tell Celsius about anything," Everest said to Snow. Snow ran to Forrest to see what she could do. "Everest what happened," Celsius asked trying to run out. "Stay here go no closer or I will handcuff you to the lookout," Everest growled. "Why?" Celsius asked. "Chase get your handcuffs," Everest yelled. "Your not lying," Celsius said in shock.

"Chase handcuff Celsius somewhere inside," Everest said. "Why?" Chase asked. "Do it," Everest growled. Chase brought Celsius inside and watched her. "I am not going to handcuff you as long as you stay here," Chase said. "What the hell is going on," Celsius asked. "I do not know but when Everest says to do something it is best to do it," Chase said.

Snow got her equipment out and was by Forrest. "Forrest what happened," Snow asked. Forrest just choked up more blood. "Stay still and don't talk I will do what I can," Snow said. "What happened?" Ryder asked running to the pup. "Everest told me to get out here and help him," Snow said. "I will call Katie do what you can," Ryder than called Katie and explained what he knew.

"Were is Forrest," Celsius said remembering he walked outside and what she said. "I do not know," Chase said. "No no I know what happened let me go Chase before he kills him self," Celsius said bringing Chase to the ground then running out the door. Celsius ran up to snow and saw the all too familiar seen. "Marshall," Celsius howled into the day remembering what he did to Forrest.

"He is going to hate me," Celsius said falling to the ground crying. Chase than ran up and saw the wolf crying. "Celsius" Chase said walking up to the crying wolf. "I told you to keep her inside," Everest growled. "She overtook me," Chase said. "She is in no position to fight now your lucky," Everest said. "How is Forrest?" Chase asked. "Snow thinks he will be fine," Everest said.

"Everest help me get him in the ambulance," Snow yelled. "Okay," Everest said running over and helping. "It was my fault he hates me now," Celsius managed to say. "Well I can't fight that," Everest said hopping in her snow cat. "Do you want a ride?" Everest asked. "Please," Celsius said getting help from Chase to get in the truck.

Everest started to drive to Katie's. "Someone else did the same thing once," Celsius said shaking. "What happened to them?" Everest asked. "Forrest hunted them down and found were they are and is trying to decide when to attack," Celsius replied fearfully. "Your afraid of him aren't you?" Everest asked. "Now I am I was not before," Celsius said as they arrived at Katie's.

"Bring him in here," Katie said as she had a room ready. "Just sit down and be patient go to the party if you want," Katie said going in the room with Forrest. "Good idea to get away from this lets go to the party," Ryder said. "I n-need to stay here," Celsius said. "No you are not staying anywhere by your self you are coming with us," Everest said nicely. "It is for the best your scared of Forrest we all no that," Chase said. "Your wrong I am not afraid of him I was wrong I knew it and did it anyway now go to hell if you think I am afraid of the wolf who risked everything for me," Celsius said getting up. "Do you want to come you seem off," Zuma said. "Sorry for yelling it is out of character maybe I will go," Celsius said making her way to the door.

After 15 minutes Forrest was awake. "What the hell," Forrest said looking around. "Well you nose started to bleed into your thought, you hurt your leg again, and your scratched up. Besides that your healty," Katie said as Forrest sat up. "Can I get out of here then," Forrest asked standing. "Nice try you know that you can't leave now," Katie said. "I can always sneak out," Forrest said. "Nope I am going to lock the door," Katie said. "Locks are to keep people out it is illegal to keep someone in with one unless they are caught," Forrest said. "I can put you on a leash," Katie said. "I hate leashes," Forrest said lying back down. "Stay here than. Do you need anything?" Katie asked. "Not until you leave," Forrest joked. "Good joke you better be here when I come back," Katie said leaving the parlor.

Forrest waited 5 minutes after she left and climbed through the window. He than stayed in the shadows until he got close to the party outside city hall. "Were is KillerForrest," a jet black pup asked two other dogs. "He got hurt and is in Katie's," one dog said. "Celsius is over there you don't have much time," the other dog said. "I do not need her for anything," the black pup said. "While I need her," the first dog said starting walking over to Celsius.

"Keep off of her," Forrest yelled showing him self in the light. "What are you doing here," Katie said. The dog was still advancing on Celsius. "I said get off of her tail," Forrest yelled almost growling. Now everyone was staring at Forrest. The dog made a run for Celsius. "Fahrenheit get down," Forrest yelled trying to catch the dog. "Reach for it," the second dog said from behind with a gun. The first dog had a gun up to Celsius's head.

"Nice try you three but wrong person," Forrest said as he faded into thin air. "It was a projection," the first dog yelled. The dog than fell on the ground with blood coming from the back of his head. Celsius ran off into the crowed as the second dog made a run for it and got away. Forrest than jumped down from a building and ran after the dog.

Forrest got the dog in an ally. "Looks like you got yourself stuck," Forrest said. "What do you want from me," the dog said. "How about why did you take a hostage," Forrest asked. The dog made a run for it and Forrest killed him. "Your friend is next," Forrest said disappearing in the shadows.

At the party the dog was shot in the back of the head and was dragged away to a grave. No one knew the dog so the party went on. Celsius was now scared for her life. She knew there must be another one and Forrest wouldn't save her this time. "It is a terrible feeling knowing the one who is always there is not by your side," Celsius said to her self. Forrest was watching the party from the shadows when the back pup made his way to Celsius.

"What are you doing, you were never after her," Forrest said to him self and got closer to listen in. "Are you Celsius," the pup asked. "Yes," Celsius said afraid. "Do you know were Forrest is," the pup asked. "No," Celsius said noticing the pup had a gun by his side. "Okay good," the pup said than walked away. Celsius than walked over and stayed close to Everest.

Forrest walked into the party keeping away from the paw patrol and Celsius. He saw the pup and walked up to him. "Hello old friend," Forrest said sarcastically. The pup reached for his gun but was beat by Forrest's dagger. The gun fell to the side and Forrest reached over and got the dagger back.

"What do you want with me," the pup yelled drawing attention. "You know what I want," Forrest said walking closer. The pup slowly backed up. "You took it the wrong way," the pup yelled louder now getting everyone's attention. "Your a brave pup singing to me," Forrest said in a low tone. "Your the best wolf I know not afraid of anything," the pup said. "Sing to Fahrenheit she might listen," Forrest said back.

"Celsius help me he is going to kill me," the pup yelled. "You tried to kill her she might not remember but I do," Forrest said getting closer. "You get back now," the pup said. "You started a battle know you have to finish it I gave you a warning you denied it I saved your back more than you can count and you shove me in a fire expecting me to die. You think I am going to forget. Let me tell you something Marshall if it were not for my one friend I would take your thought right out and watch you burn in hell," Forrest said hitting the pup hard making the pup role on the ground and into a fire hydrant. "You want to kill me so do it," the pup coughed up. "I would be killing an innocent soul, then get up and wash off you not fooling me. You got your act together. Good for you. But next time look at your self for a stunt double not your partner if I could even think to call you that," Forrest said. "Your not going to kill me," the pup said catching his breath. "You suffered you can suffer living some more," Forrest said walking away. "But life is not suffering," the pup said. "Mine is and always will be," Forrest said gone in the shadows.

Celsius sprinted after the wolf. "Forrest were are you," Celsius called trying to find him. "Why do you want to kow," Forrest said showing him self. "I am sorry I know what I did just forgive me," Celsius said begging and crying. "You do not know what it is like to be alone no one there fighting for you just yourself when everyone is your enemy," Forrest said in his usual tone. "I know what it feels like to have a friend hate you," Celsius said. "What friend is that?" Forrest asked. "You stop playing nice I know you hate me," Celsius said crying harder. "I could never hate someone who went through the same thing as me and a wolf I love," Forrest said walking over to Celsius. "Your bluffing," Celsius yelled. "Do I bluff?" Forrest said. "I could never hate one of my only friends I am lucky I have a friend," Forrest said hugging Celsius.

"Why did you hurt your self?" Celsius asked. "Do not get mad but I planed to pise you off so you would say what you did so it looked like I just left. Than I would get scratched up in a tree so I could skip the party. Everest kind of messed the plan up," Forrest explained. "So you never were acutely mad at me," Celsius said. "Well maybe a little but not really, Everest made up most of it on her own," Forrest said. "Your plans are two complex," Celsius said getting off the ground. "I am just going to forget about tonight maybe put some rum in the punch," Forrest said. "Let's have some first and that is a good idea," Celsius said "I had someone to catch and everyone to forget," Forrest said walking closer to the party.

"I will get you some punch," Celsius said getting punch for the two. Forrest drank a little and spit it out. "You put pure alcohol in the punch," Forrest said coughing. "A little too much," Celsius asked tasting hers and spitting it out. "Just a little," Forrest said. "I might be waisted," Celsius said sitting on the ground. "I am going to water it down before we kill someone," Forrest said walking over to city hall and filling the bowl with more punch taking two fresh cups for himself.

"Fahrenheit here is some nonalcoholic punch," Forrest said handing a cup to her. "Well it is too late I am already plastered," Celsius said taking the punch. "Sorry I forgot the cotton," Forrest said sitting next to Celsius. "The one thing you do not have," Celsius joked. "Do you want me to carry you to the cave," Forrest offered. "No it will just hurt your paw," Celsius said. "I am fine you should go and rest before everyone else gets drunk," Forrest said. "Not a bad idea can you carry me," Celsius said standing up. "Sure," Forrest said helping Celsius on his back.

Forrest put Celsius down in the cave and went back out. "Were are you going?" Celsius asked groggy. "Someone not plastered has to rescue the people who almost get them selves killed. I am going to stay back. I hate party's," Forrest said walking out.

"The lies I make up and fake to make people happy," Forrest said walking to a cliff overseeing the town. "Let her be pised when she finds out I am refusing to sleep with her, she said what she said," Forrest said to himself. "Now I am talking to my self because I have no one left," Forrest said sitting down at the cliff. "Fake my death and get far away I am no longer needed here," Forrest said starting to wright a note.

 _Dear who ever finds this,_

 _I Forrest have jumped off this cliff to kill myself. No one is at blame for this action. Do not have a service for anyone not even Fahrenheit. I said this because as always I will be back to get revenge on a wolf with a white pelt and a blue paw. I might be dead but revenge WILL come to her mark this letter._

 _From, Flame (Forrest)._

Forrest made sure to print his name so no one can steal his signature. He than got his scent on his path here and at the bottom of the cliff. He also dyed a rabbit's pelt red and riped it up and put it on the rocks with some flesh. When the tide comes in any other sign will go out to sea. Forrest than covered his tracks and left the town. "See you town and old wolf I knew," Forrest said disappearing into the night leaving no sign.

Forrest went to a place only two other wolves knew and only one would ever think to look for him there. He went to what he called home. It was on an island off of another island far away from adventure bay. No one else was on the island only Grimbles grave and the tree house Grimbled started and he finished. "Only Ice and Fahrenheit know about this place and they would never think to look here," Forrest said taking his sheath of and throwing it to the the side and lying on the hammock. It took all night for Forrest to get to the location.

"Hey Forrest is it morning," Celsius said very hungover. "Forrest were are you," Celsius said looking around. "I can't remember anything," Celsius said walking out of the cave and to the lookout. Everyone at the lookout was having the same problem they could not remember the day before and were hungover.

"Hey have any of you seen Forrest," Celsius said walking into the lookout. "No," everybody answered. "Your hungover too," Zuma said looking at the wolf. "Are you," Celsius asked. "No I am not," Zuma said. "We have to find him," Celsius said. "Okay pups spread out and try to get a sign off Forrest," Ryder said getting to his atv. All the pups spread out to try and find the wolf.

"Forrest is gone," Ice said hearing the news. "Can you help search," Celsius asked starting to feel better. "Why not," Ice said running to help the search. Chase found the note and called everybody else to read it.

"It's fake Forrest hates me but it is fake," Celsius said. "How do you know?" Ryder asked. "He would never put Forrest in a letter never he set his death up," Celsius said. "You are right," Ice said. "That means he is out there somewhere and is after me," Celsius said thinking of possible places. "He is far from town now we will never find him," Chase said. "Were is the one place we would never look for him," Ice said. "Right in town under our nose," Celsius said.

Forrest woke up to the sound of foot steps. "Who is there," Forrest yelled getting up opening the door to the room. "Forrest what are you doing here?" Rabbit asked seeing the wolf. "I forgot you knew about this place," Forrest said. "Sorry I woke you up," Rabbit said. "It is okay you crash here," Forrest asked. "I still do," Rabbit responded. "Good to know some one is around," Forrest said.

"I heard what happened with you and Celsius, she was sorry but you have the right to do what you did," Rabbit said. "No offence but I always underestimated you," Forrest said. "No offence taken you treat me better than everyone else," Rabbit said. "Your a daughter of Grimble you have my guard," Forrest said. "Your the cutest wolf I know," Rabbit said. "Your the luckiest I know," Forrest replied. "You saved me," Rabbit said. "That was dumb luck a second later you would be dead," Forrest said. "Shut up," Rabbit said hugging Forrest. "It is good to know all of Grimble's daughters enjoy my company," Forrest joked.

"We all like you, you know that," Rabbit said. "Yes I do and I still like Celsius I can not stay mad at her," Forrest said. "Yes I do know that and trust me you will cross again," Rabbit said. "You have your mothers wisdom," Forrest said. "It's a messenger thing," Rabbit said kissing Forrest softly. "I am off for the day so I will be here all day I was going to catch up on some reading," Rabbit said. "Why do we still kiss each other?" Forrest asked. "I have no idea we just do it," Rabbit answered. "I am going to be sleeping all day wake me up if you need anything," Forrest said going back to his room. "Hey do you want the bigger room," Rabbit asked. "I have had the same room for years," Forrest replied lying down on the hammock falling asleep.

"We have to search all over town he has to be around," Ice said to the pups. Most of the day the paw patrol was out on calls the other part resting. Celsius and Ice searched all day for the wolf but they found no sign of a canine besides the paw patrol and the black fur pup. The two stopped for the night and slept at the lookout.

"Rabbit," Forrest said waking up. "Yeah what's up," Rabbit said walking into the room. "Were is my sheath," Forrest asked getting out of the hammock. "I washed it for you it is in the other room drying," Rabbit said. "Thank you," Forrest said limping into the next room. "What happened to your leg?" Rabbit asked noticing the limp. "I need to wash and rap it," Forrest said. "You might want to get on that then," Rabbit said. "I was waiting for it to stop hurting as much," Forrest said. "Hey I care," Rabbit said looking at the leg. "I am going," Forrest said as he walked down the ladder and to one of the water falls.

He washed him self off and combed his fur. When he got back to the house he wrapped his paw. "Good night Rabbit," Forrest said walking by her room. "Good night to you too," Rabbit said back. Forrest than went to sleep.

At 3 in the morning Rabbit was getting up. "Good morning," Rabbit said as Forrest came in with a freshly killed opossum. "I got breakfast," Forrest said putting the opossum down. "Thank you," Rabbit said eating some. "I did not know if you liked opossum," Forrest said. "I like any kind of meat," Rabbit said. "Fish is not that bad," Forrest said.

"What are you going to do when your friends come here?" Rabbit asked. "They will never think to look here if they even remember this place," Forrest said. "You can never be to sure," Rabbit warned. "You are right. I hope they forget this place," Forrest said. "You should go back to the town and throw them off," Rabbit said. "Rabbit you are the smartest one of three but even you have bad ideas. That is the first place Fahrenheit and Ice would look all around every hour of the day," Forrest explained.

"Who is the most dum than?" Rabbit asked. "Ice. It is a challenge to decide strength," Forrest said. "Who is the cutest?" Rabbit asked giving the rest of the opossum to Forrest. "You know who the cutest is," Forrest said eating the rest. "I need to get going I will see you when I can," Rabbit said leaving.

"Rabbit that idea might not be that bad," Forrest said to himself pulling out his laptop. He easily got into the microphones and cameras in the lookout. "Now you will never find me I will make sure of it," Forrest said.

"We have to keep looking for Forrest," Ice said. "We looked everywhere around here informed everyone he is gone he hides there is no finding him," Celsius said. "Your right he is gone we will never find him," Ice said starting to cry. "It sucks but it is my fault," Celsius said walking out of the lookout. "Wewe could he be," Zuma thought to himself than had an idea.

"Celsius I think I might now how to find Fowwest," Zuma said finding Celsius by the bay. "He is to good we will never find him," Celsius said. "Well than he once said to me 'that someone stupid has a bettew chance to twip over someone than a smawt pewson has of hiding that pewson'," Zuma said. "So we should be stupid," Celsius asked. "No it means that he is hiding somewhewe wewe a stupid pewson would guess," Zuma said. "Were would that be?" Celsius asked. "Well if I wewe hiding somewhewe no one know it would be a place I newer talked about," Zuma explained. "Yes I get what you are saying just were would that be?" Celsius asked. "The most impowtant place I nevew talked about my home," Zuma said.

"Your damn right I would never think there. Only one problem," Celsius said. "What is it?" Zuma asked. "He lives on an island there is a secret way on and off," Celsius said. "Try to swim," Zuma suggested. "Also it would take days to get there," Celsius said. "Twy it," Zuma said walking away.

"I never thought you to be smart," Chase said. "Not smawt logical," Zuma said walking to his pup house. "Come on Zuma your smart," Everest said walking past him. "Chase did you hear what Spike did," Everest added seeing Chase.

"Nope what," Chase asked. "He gave a million dollars to this town to bring it up," Everest said. "No way were did he get that kind of money," Chase asked. "No idea. He has big plans for the town 2 grand is going to the paw patrol," Everest said. "Nice is he going to build up or out," Chase asked. "I think he was going to build a pier for cruise ships and other stuff," Everest said. "Mayor Goodway approved this?" Chase asked. "Yes she did construction is going to start next month," Everest said. "He should pay for an airport to put in this town," Chase said. "Hey I give news I know," Everest said walking away.

Forrest just got a letter from his falcon partner saying the same news. "You son of bitch," Forrest said reading the letter. "I am going to get you back do not hold your breath," Forrest said. "See you soon in your grave," Forrest said walking down the ladder and into the basement which was a ledge on a cliff.


	17. The warnings

"Look for Forrest you might find him," Everest said walking over to Celsius. "No chance let him come to me I heard the news he is going to be pised, he will be here in his jet ready to rip hell into Spike," Celsius said. "Are you sure about that," Everest asked. "Hey trust me I know Forrest and he can be an idiot sometimes," Celsius said. "Your just going to wait," Everest said. "Nope I am going to tackle him in the airport and get the truth out of him," Celsius said walking into the lookout.

Forrest was checking everything on his aircraft. "Forrest why are you down here," Rabbit said coming down to the level. "Why are you here," Forrest asked. "A clan leader scratched my muzzle and twisted my paw," Rabbit said. "Are you okay do you need anything?" Forrest said rushing over to the wolf. "Thank you for worrying I am good," Rabbit said hugging Forrest. "Your the strongest wolf I know," Forrest said getting back to what he was doing.

"Your trying to make this thing fly," Rabbit asked looking at the aircraft. "This is not a thing it is fastest aircraft ever made this is the Enterprise the space shuttle the was destroyed and than rebuilt for testing. It crashed on this island and was never found so Grimble and his friends started to rebuild it so it could fly like a plane I finished it and it has been sitting here," Forrest explained. "I thought New York had the enterprise?" Rabbit asked. "This one was totaled and lost they had to rebuild one for testing," Forrest said. "These were not supposed to fly," Rabbit said. "This early model was designed to fly it was thought it would work flying," Forrest said.

"The fuel conception you would get a foot than run out," Rabbit said. "Grimble designed an engine made for economy it has the same amount of thrust just better economy," Forrest explained. "Why do they not use these engines than?" Rabbit asked. "They would not work in space and the fuel source is so illogical for long distances," Forrest said. "What is the source," Rabbit asked. "Tundra plants that are compressed to plasma, the lack of water in them and the compound of there structure is perfect for short distance powerful thrust," Forrest explained. "What happened to the shuttle?" Rabbit asked. "The third engine fuel injector cracked and the fuel went all over the shuttle and other engines the fire made it to the the fuel line separator and the whole ship was engulfed in flames and hit the water flooding the computer system and black box," Forrest said.

"How is this not burnt to nothing?" Rabbit asked. "The heat shield with held the explosion and kept the craft together. The pilot tried to see the problem and was bunt to death," Forrest said. "Did the inside burn," Rabbit asked. "Some of it, the pilot was wearing synthetic materiel he burnt quick," Forrest said. "You are too smart I feel stupid," Rabbit said. "Your smart I just did some research," Forrest said.

"So how is your apology to Celsius coming," Rabbit asked. "How do you know about that," Forrest said embarrassed. "You talk in your sleep. You are going to say that apology to her face if I have to drag you there and force you to," Rabbit threatened. "The truth is I was never really mad at her. It was more of my mind than what a acutely knew," Forrest admitted. "I know what you mean your ears say one thing what you stand for is another," Rabbit said. "That is exactly right down to the letters," Forrest said. "Add that in your speech," Rabbit joked.

"I am going to be working here all day. What are you going to do," Forrest asked. "Nothing I can watch you work," Rabbit said. "You have your fathers sense of humor," Forrest mumbled. "Can I help you with what ever your doing," Rabbit asked. "There is nothing you can do the work is mostly time consuming," Forrest said. "Okay I will be reading then," Rabbit said walking back up the ladder.

"Hey paw patrol did you hear what is going to happen to this town," Spike said walking up to the lookout. "Yes we did hear," Chase said walking up to him. "You double crossing son of a bitch," Celsius said. "Pick a fight with someone you can win agents," Spike said. "You want it come and get some," Celsius said raising her tail and getting low. "Let's take this outside," Spike said. "Nice try not falling for it," Celsius said not moving. "You know you don't have a chance because Forrest is not here," Spike taunted. "Forrest will be here by tomorrow you better get out of town and far away now or your dead," Celsius warned. "Celsius Celsius I took him down once I can do it all day he knows I can kill him and I will if I must," Spike said walking out of the lookout. "You have guts If Forrest can't kill you I will," Celsius called after him.

"I have never seen you so mad," Sky said looking at Celsius. "I will fight and do anything to win," Celsius said sitting down. "You and Everest should fight than," Rocky said. "That would be easy," Celsius said. "How strong do you believe in that," Everest said getting up. "You are determined," Celsius said standing up. "The first one to get pinned to the floor loses," Everest said. "Celsius she has never lost," Chase warned. "Ready on our go," Celsius said. "Go," Everest said rushing Celsius. Celsius stayed still and flipped the pup placing a paw on her chest. "You never bring a dog to a wolf fight," Celsius said walking back to were she was sitting.

Spike was walking back to the town hall when he was shoved to the ground in the shadows. "Listen to me, you screwed Forrest you better be out off this town by know," the black pup said. "You think you scar me I have no problem dealing with Forrest he is too easy," Spike said. "Oh yeah you have to deal with me and Celsius too you hot ass," the pup growled. "I can snap you in half in a second," Spike said shoving the pup off of him. "Your out of line Rabbit is still out there she will kill you if all else fails," the pup said pulling out a chrome .44. "I have Rabbit under control a clan leader scratched he neck and snapped a paw she is dead or paralyzed," Spike said. "You have to tomorrow after noon to get out of this town," the pup growled than went off in the shadows.

"Forrest were are you," Rabbit was yelling looking for the wolf. "In here what's up," Forrest asked getting out of the aircraft. "Well you will never guess what," Rabbit said. "What happened," Forrest asked. "Spike put his plans out for the town," Rabbit said showing them on Forrest's laptop. "You are kidding me this is insane," Forrest said looking at the plans. "Yeah I know the town is going to crash the economy can not hold that much power in the size off the town," Rabbit said. "Not economy but sanity," Forrest said. "The time laps between the plans and finished product it is going to crash unless they build it in under three months," Rabbit said. "I have to stop him when I get this fully checked out I am going right there to kill him he double crossed me and you someone has to stand up to him," Forrest said getting back to work. "When is this going to fly?" Rabbit asked. "First thing tomorrow it is in good shape," Forrest said.

Spike was now thinking to himself on his next move. "I know how to take care of Forrest a fire," Spike said to himself. "Yup kill him in a fire they will never figure it out and I will collect the insurance money," Spike said smiling at his idea. "You messed with the wrong person Forrest the wrong person," Spike howled.

"I can only hope that Forrest comes and kills spike," Celsius said to her self in the cave. "You have to come I will be waiting tomorrow morning," Celsius howled into the night. Celsius than went to sleep to wake up early the next morning.

"I am going to hit the sack see you in the morning," Forrest said walking past Rabbit. "You are going to say that apology to Celsius if I have to choke it out of you," Rabbit said. "Do not worry I will," Forrest said starting to sleep. "Hey good night. I know you do not believe in this but good luck," Rabbit said walking to her room. "Thank you," Forrest responded.

At 5 in the morning Forrest was in his aircraft doing a final check. "Thank you for the squirrel," Rabbit said to Forrest seeing what he was doing. "Your welcome I will be out of here in 15 minutes," Forrest said. "Watch your self Spike is not what we think," Rabbit said. "No because he is a fake a decoy he is some one else playing him and doing a damn good job," Forrest said. "How do you know," Rabbit asked. "How did Spike get his name?' Forrest asked. "He lives in a cactus and always had the same cactus spike in his muzzle," Rabbit said. "Did he ever hide his appearance and was that not written what you just said," Forrest asked. "Just stop I can't hear anymore your too smart just stop," Rabbit said.

"I am going to start heading off you might want to stand in side or far away," Forrest said. "Yeah I am," Rabbit said walking to the ladder on the other side of the ledge. Forrest got in the aircraft and started the take off method. He put on the breaks and started to prime the engines. He than started the ignition on the first engine the lowest throttle. He than took ignition to all the engines at 10% throttle. He finally put the throttle to 30% and took of the brake. With a quick jerking motion the aircraft moved forward hitting 200 miles per hour in 3 seconds. The front wheels came off the ledge followed by the back wheels. Forrest slowly pulled up on the throttle and started to gain altitude. The air craft was now going 750 miles per hour at 40% throttle.

Celsius was waiting at the airport after checking the parking area for planes. "Come on Forrest hopefully the piece of crap you fly in makes it here," Celsius said to her self. "Dude Fowwest has his own plane," Zuma said stoked," "Yes he does," Celsius said. "Dude I totally I have to get a wide," Zuma said. "Why would he give you a ride," Celsius asked. "Dude a pwivate plane what is cooler than that," Zuma exclaimed. "Keep it down we are at an airport," Celsius said.

"So why did you bwing me," Zuma asked. "I have not the slightest clue," Celsius said. "Do you think Fowwest dude would let me fly in his plane?" Zuma asked. "Probably not," Celsius answered. "That's a bummer," Zuma said looking down.

Forrest was now at a cruising altitude and speed, since he was breaking the sound barrier he had to fly higher. He was at 100,000 feet and descending his speed was 1050 miles per hour and gaining. When he was in the correct position he decreased the throttle to 10% and started to glide.

"Aircraft 001 requesting permission to land on runway 7B in ten minutes," Forrest asked through the radio. "Aircraft 001 permission granted in ten minutes for a clear runway 7B," the operator responded. "Tenfour," Forrest responded. In 5 minutes Forrest was down to 300 miles per hour and 10,000 feet.

"Aircraft 001 requesting an open runway 7B," Forrest said noticing a plane on the runway. "Aircraft 001 there has been a accident on runway 7B," the operator said. "Aircraft 001 to operator no other runway is clear," Forrest said seeing the other ones. "Aircraft 001 your coming on are radar we have no open runways for your size can you make it to the next one," the operator asked. "Aircraft 001 I can not fit on the runways in the next air port requesting permission to clear the end of runways 5A, 5B, 6A, 6B, 7A, and 7B and all taxi ways between them," Forrest said. "Operator to aircraft 001 we can have it cleared in seven minutes," the operator said. "Aircraft 001 tenfour," Forrest said decreasing the throttle even more.

When Forrest got sight on the runways he saw a plane still parked were he was cleared to land. "Okay you ass I am landing over you," Forrest said coming in steep. Forrest killed the engines completely and used gravity to slow himself down. "Aircraft 001 pull up now," the operator yelled through the radio. Forrest ignored the warning and just missed the other plane on the runway with his landing gear. Forrest put on the brakes slowly making sure to have enough speed to make it to the last taxi way.

"Aircraft 001 has touched down and is waiting to have a taxi to spot 92, and 91," Forrest said to the operator. Celsius saw the touch down and brought Zuma out to the private plane parking. "Dude that is the biggest plane evew," Zuma said in shock as Forrest aircraft was backed into the two spots. "Okay your good there," Forrest called out to the man taxiing. "Okay," the man said as Forrest got out of the aircraft. "Thank you sir," Forrest said tipping the man.

"Hello Fahrenheit and Zuma," Forrest said as the two walked up. "Dude this plane is wicked," Zuma said over excited. "Thank you and Fahrenheit I was wrong," Forrest said looking over his aircraft. "Hey just let what happen be you still love me I love you," Celsius said. "Dude can you take me for a wide," Zuma said. "Thank you Fahrenheit and sure Zuma," Forrest said kissing Celsius.

"You two," Zuma said watching the two. "Sorry," Celsius said pulling away. "So what is this thing," Zuma asked. "I will explain it on the way to the lookout right now I have to make sure no tiles fell off," Forrest said walking around the aircraft. "This thing flies?" Celsius asked. "I was going a thousand plus miles per hour," Forrest said. "No way I can't wait till I get a wide," Zuma said again. "One day Zuma I will but not today," Forrest said locking the door to the cockpit. "Let's get going," Celsius said starting to walk away. "Yeah," Forrest said climbing down the ladder and joining the other two.

The two arrived at the lookout and saw that Spike was just running away. "Forrest he is a lair," Celsius said. "Shhhhh do not let him bother you," Forrest said walking forward. "Hey Forrest you came back," Everest said when she saw the wolf. "Yeah I came back," Forrest said. "Hey Forrest what's up," Chase asked. "Nothing much," Forrest said walking into the lookout. "Where were you," Ryder asked when he saw the wolf. "Nowhere important," Forrest answered. "We all missed you," Ryder said. "Thank you," Forrest said.

"So did you hear your friends plans?" Ryder asked. "He is not my friend he is impersonating him and doing a bad job," Forrest said. "What are you saying," Ryder asked. "I am going to take him down he is lying to this town and is going to drive it into the ground," Forrest said. "He is doing good things for this town please do not get in the way," Ryder said. "Fine fine fine," Forrest said walking out of the lookout.

"What day is today?" Forrest asked. "Mawch 1st," Zuma replied. "Happy birthday Fahrenheit," Forrest said as he walked out of the lookout. "Thank you I guess," Celsius said walking next to him. "It was just me remembering not me trying to," Forrest tried to say before he was cut off. "Close your muzzle I know what you ment I also know I can not live like this you either never mentioned why you left or you tell me the real reason you left," Celsius said. "I completely forgot you were intoxicated you remember nothing," Forrest said. "I will let that slide as long as you tell me what happened," Celsius said. Forrest than explained the part until he got to were he walked out of the lookout. "I remember what you did to your self," Celsius said.

"Everyone had to see that it just hurts to know that," Forrest said. "Yes but.." Celsius was trying to say before she was cut off. "Yeah I know I took it the wrong way but when you have nobody it hurts when someone even jokes about it," Forrest said. "I know I can never win this fight with you so this has to settle it," Celsius said kissing Forrest. Forrest kissed Celsius back until they were broken up by Chase.

"Hey there are pups here watch what you do," Chase said walking by. "Yeah I have somethings I need to do," Forrest said staring at Celsius. "Is one of them mating with Celsius," Chase asked. Forrest shook his head at the thought and started to walk away. "I am coming with you," Celsius said walking after him. "See you at the town hall at 8 o'clock," Forrest said as he walked away.

"So how was home," Celsius asked as they were walking. "You knew I was there," Forrest said. "Zuma figured it out," Celsius said. "Well I was going to go there one of these days anyway," Forrest said. "Yeah you were talking about it in your sleep," Celsius said. "Anyway Rabbit is living there when she is off messaging," Forrest said. "Good that someone is there," Celsius said. "Yeah it is I had to fix the aircraft up to get here," Forrest said. "I have never seen that thing run," Celsius said. "Well it runs and flies pretty well," Forrest replied.

"So how was it here?" Forrest asked. "It was fine the same old things that happen," Celsius answered. "Saving chickens," Forrest said. "Yup and everybody missed you," Celsius said. "You never miss something until you realize it is gone," Forrest said. "That is how it goes," Celsius responded. "Sorry for leaving you," Forrest said quickly.

"Wait wait wait what did you just say," Celsius said stopping. "Nothing important," Forrest said being stopped by Celsius. "That is the first time you said sorry," Celsius said. "Yes it probably is," Forrest responded. "You really care than you really are sorry for what happened even if it was not your fault," Celsius said shocked. "I did say I care at least once," Forrest said. "I never thought you cared about me that much," Celsius said. "Okay I just said a word not praise the world and give you everything I have," Forrest said. "What you said to me is just like that," Celsius said. "Ryder you better hope Sky and Snow are never in heat at the same time," Forrest yelled to no one. "How do you always know when I am in heat?" Celsius asked. "You can tell really easily," Forrest said starting to walk again.

"Is it really that easy?" Celsius asked again. "Yeah I can also smell it," Forrest said. "I never noticed that on any other dog," Celsius said. "I am a wolf and I have been trained to notice everything," Forrest said. "Go join the army," Celsius said. "I was in the army," Forrest replied. "When?" Celsius asked. "A long long time ago," Forrest replied. "How did you get out," Celsius asked. "My trainers partner shot me," Forrest replied. "How many times have you been shot?" Celsius asked. "If I got a dime for every time I would be able to buy 50 chocolate bars," Forrest said. "You like chocolate," Celsius asked. "Nope I would put it in speed then sell it for more," Forrest said. "Did you get any catdope when you were home?" Celsius asked. "You bet," Forrest said handing a piece to Celsius.

"I never understood how they make this," Celsius said. "Well you put marijuana and crack mix it together with cactus sap fry it than let it sit for months," Forrest said. "Can't you put anything in it," Celsius asked. "Yeah wolves and owls do it put what ever you want in it," Forrest said. "What is in this one than," Celsius asked starting to chew the piece. "I believe grass, crack, Zed zed, and poison ivy," Forrest said. "It isn't that bad," Celsius said. "I already tried some," Forrest replied.

"Hey Spike your time is running out Forrest is back and is going to kill you in a second," the black pup said as Spike walked by. "I am going to kill you if you try anything," Spike growled. "I am warning you," the pup said. "I can and will take care of Forrest," Spike growled. "Good luck then you will need it," the pup than walked off.

Everest was back in the mountains in Jake's rebuilt cabin. "They did a good job on this place," Everest said walking around. "Yes they did so you like it,"Jake asked. "You bet I love it, only if Marshall was here it would be better," Everest said. "Don't give up on Marshall he might come back," Jake said trying to cheer the pup up. "Maybe Jake one day he might come back," Everest said.

"Your friend is not dead yet more of hiding," Forrest said hearing the conversation from the porch. "Marshall is out there and well," Everest said excited. "Out there is correct, well maybe," Forrest said. "He could be in trouble?" Everest asked. "Well he is probably in trouble no one is safe here with Spike out there no one."


	18. On your paws

"There is a meeting at town hall discussing Spikes new plans are you going to be there?" Jake asked. "Yes I am going to be there you can count on it," Forrest said. "All of town is going to be there," Everest said. "Well if Forrest is there I am at his back," Celsius said. "We will see you in 20 minutes than," Jake said. "We might be a little late I am looking around town to see if anything interesting happened," Forrest said. "Okay me and Jake are going to get going so see ya," Everest said as the two wolves left.

Forrest than walked to a cliff over looking the bay were a wolf was waiting. "Hey messenger it took you all day to get here," Forrest said to the messenger. "Hello Forrest here is what you asked for sorry for the time," the messenger responded. "Hey I have seen worse I have respect for messengers," Forrest said taking what the messenger had for him. "Good luck Forrest my speed to yours," the messenger said than ran off.

"Fahrenheit stay behind tonight go to the meeting but stay behind there please," Forrest said when they were alone. "Forrest why we are always together why not now?" Celsius asked. "I realized who this wolf we now as Spike really is," Forrest said. "Who is he and why can I not help you," Celsius yelled. "He is the wolf who assisted in your mothers killing," Forrest said. "I have something agents him more than you I should bring him down," Celsius said. "You can not bring him down alone he learned from my farther and mother he is a better fighter than me," Forrest explained. "I will take him down you watch me," Celsius yelled pised. "I am doing this for your health Rabbit can take him down I can not you can not. You know me, in your words I am an idiot, and tonight I am so you are right tell me to burn in hell because I will," Forrest said running into the woods.

"I am helping you if you like it or not," Celsius said following Forrest. "If you do and I some how survive no one is going to be able to help me," Forrest joked slowing down. "Shut your muzzle and lets get to work," Celsius said. The meeting at town hall was getting under way and all the adventure bay citizens were there.

"Lets get crashing," Forrest said at the door of the town hall. "You are crazy," Celsius said behind him. "Now we wait for 2 minutes because why not," Forrest said. After two minutes Forrest had his sniper in his paws loaded. "Lets get going," Forrest said seeing that Celsius had her rifle ready. The two walked into town hall and looked into the room were everyone was. "Let's go," Forrest signaled.

"Put you hands up," Forrest yelled as he shoved the door open aiming his rifle at Spike. "Forrest nice try," Spike said ducking below the podium in the front of the room and taking out a nickel plated .66. Spike started to fire rounds at Celsius and Forrest as he ran to an emergency exist. Forrest ran through the crowed and out the same door putting his rifle on his back.

Spike had a car ready and was driving away. The black pup jumped in front of the car and started to fire rounds at the car. Spike did not stop and ran over the pup. Forrest was now sprinting after the car as Celsius and the paw patrol got outside to help the pup. Forrest was trying to avoid the other cars as the car got on to a main road. Spike started to fire rounds at Forrest as Forrest started to close the gap between him and the car.

Forrest jumped onto the roof of the car holding onto the roof racks. "You son of a bitch burn in hell," Spike yelled as he turned and skidded around a turn. Forrest shot a round at the hood and the engine cut slowing down the car. Forrest jumped off the car as Spike got out of the car and started to run. Forrest ran after the wolf avoiding the objects that were thrown in his way. "Burn in this," Spike yelled as he lit a match on a road covered in gasoline. "You planned this I knew it," Forrest said jumping through the flames.

Spike kept running trying to lose Forrest. Spike could not keep up the pace as Forrest caught up. "You are going to pay," Forrest said throwing the wolf into a dumpster. "Over my dead body I will kill you before you lay a paw on me," Spike yelled. "Try me you son of bitch," Forrest said getting low in a low tone. "You have no chance I had my paws around you neck once this time I will break it," Spike yelled as Celsius got to the scene with Zuma in his hovercraft.

"Your so smug get me than," Forrest ranted. "Go to hell," Spike said rushing Forrest. Forrest rushed at him and hit him in the stomach watching him fall to the ground. "Run Forrest or your dead," Spike said jumping on Forrest throwing him into the ground biting his shoulder. Forrest howled in pain as Spike scratched his bad leg as he dug his claws deeper and deeper into it the leg. Forrest rolled onto Spike making him lose his grip. Forrest than slammed Spike into the ground repeatedly.

Spike got up and scratched Forrest across his muzzle. Spike grabbed Forrest by the neck and started to choke him. Forrest ripped Spike's eye out and escaped from his grip. "I have an order from the wolf council to kill you and I will," Forrest said hitting Spike in the face. Spike pulled his gun and shot Forrest in his bad leg and his other shoulder. Forrest through his dagger and hit Spike's gun away from him. Forrest walked over to the wolf and kicked him to the ground.

"Who is on top now," Forrest said hitting Spike again. "You ass just kill me," Spike pleaded coughing up blood. "I will see you in hell. You took everything away from Fahrenheit and you expect me to forget about it and just kill you," Forrest said breaking one of Spikes ribs. "Kill me," Spike coughed again. "How do you feel about your self knowing you took everything away from a young helpless pup. You destroyed three pups lives because you were ordered do you think I believe that crap," Forrest asked. "Yes it is true," Spike said. "No you killed out of will your own will not of orders. You killed pups for pleasure you will never do anything good you deserve to die for everybody you killed lives you destroyed. Rabbit would love to see this you finally go out after you took advantage of her and tried to kill here," Forrest yelled. "It is not true," Spike said. "Than me ass is true burn in hell nice and long because I will never forget what you did or what my mom did she was a bad person, but she never did this to you," Forrest said taking out his dagger and lining it up with Spikes thought. "You wanted to see me and Grimble's daughters to fail and fall under your watch to see me die in your paws. Well you have another thing coming. Revenge for Grimble and his three daughters," when Forrest finished speaking he slit Spikes thought and walked away putting his dagger away.

Forrest slowly dragged him self to Zuma's hover craft. Celsius and Zuma were too shocked to move after seeing what Forrest did. With a loud crack a chain that kept the fire escape ladder on snapped, the ladder came down on Forrest knocking him out cold. Zuma and Celsius rushed to get him and bring him to Katie's.

The pup was now recovering in Katie's after getting hit by the car. "Katie Forrest is almost dead," Celsius yelled to Katie as the two got Forrest into the parlor. "Stay out here I will do what I can," Katie said bringing Forrest into a room. The paw patrol showed up 10 minutes after Zuma and Celsius got to Katie's. Celsius than explained what happened to Forrest. Katie came out of the room an hour later with news on Forrest's condition.

"Well he might survive it is hard to tell," Katie said tired. "He is a strong wolf he will survive," Ryder said trying to lighten the mood. "I am going to get some rest you guess can go in his room," Katie said heading off into her own room. All the pups walked into Forrest's room. "Wow he looks terrible," Everest said looking at the wolf. Celsius was now trying her best not to cry she was not crying because of what happened to Forrest, but what he said to Spike.

"Celsius dude awe you okay," Zuma said seeing Celsius start to cry. "I am fine," Celsius said faking smiling. Most of the pups fell for the fake smile, but Rocky did not. "Celsius your not okay your shaking I can see it," Rocky said noticing the wolf shake. "I am fine I really am," Celsius said smiling again. "Come to the lookout for the night," Ryder said. "No thank you I have to stay here with Forrest," Celsius said. "I will stay here with you than," Everest said. "Me second dude," Zuma said.

"Are you two sure you want to stay here?" Ryder asked. "Yeah Celsius is a good wolf," Everest said. "I am suwe," Zuma said. "Okay you three be good pups and wolf," Ryder said leaving with the other pups.

"You guess could of left I am fine alone," Celsius said once the others were gone. "You need someone with you," Zuma said. "I am fine alone I always have been," Celsius said. "It is better to have somebody being alone is terrible," Everest said. "You lived in the tundra you had penguins," Celsius said. "They don't help you when you need it, they don't talk to you," Everest said.

"What is it like to have to learn to fight before you can hunt alone," Celsius asked. "That makes no sense you learn how to hunt than fight," Everest said. "Not me Forrest taught me how to fight so when he went hunting I could defend myself," Celsius said. "How old is Forrest compared to you," Everest asked. "We have no idea what day we were born," Celsius answered. "Wait you never had a birth day," Everest said in shock. "Nope I never knew the day I was born," Celsius said looking at Forrest.

"He nevew told you," Zuma asked. "He never talks about his past only small jokes and who we were like," Celsius answered. "You should ask him you have the right to know about your past," Everest said. "No he would tell me it is better to forget than to remember," Celsius replied. "It is youw past you want to know you desewve to know," Zuma said. "He never talks about his past for a reason have you thought of that," Celsius said. "You need to know YOUR past," Everest said. "But do I really need to know he is hiding it for a reason and I will respect that," Celsius said.

All the pups in the room heard a knock at the door and stood still. "Who is that," Everest asked. "I am going to find out," Celsius said starting to walk out of the room. "Dude they could be aftew Fowwest," Zuma warned. "I can take care of myself," Celsius said walking to the door and opening it.

"Hi Rabbit how did you get here?" Celsius said surprised. "I read Forrest's quote on quote 'diary'and came rushing here," Rabbit said walking into the parlor. "Forrest has a diary?" Celsius asked. "It is more like a book were he rights stuff down so he does not forget," Rabbit said walking into the room with Forrest. "Hello who are you," Everest asked nicely. "Rabbit Grimble's first daughter Forrest's friend," Rabbit said in a shy soft tone looking down. "You awe hewe to see Fowwest," Zuma said. "Yes I am," Rabbit said. "Don't be shy we will not hurt you," Everest said.

"So how is Forrest?" Rabbit asked still looking down. "Dude we can't hewe you speak up," Zuma said. "How is Forrest," Rabbit said a little louder. "He is okay at the moment what are you here for?" Everest asked. "I came here to see Forrest I read his dairy and knew he was getting in trouble," Rabbit said starting to shake as Zuma walked closer to her. "Dude we awe not going to do anything to you," Zuma said. "Please don't get mad at me," Rabbit said taking a step back. "Rabbit are you okay I knew you were shy but never this shy," Celsius said.

"Forrest was getting himself into trouble so I came to get him out but I am late," Rabbit said. "Dude you awe so shy you would not have done anything," Zuma said. "Shut your mouth," Everest said slapping Zuma. "I-I c-can fight," Rabbit said stuttering. "Rabbit calm down don't be afraid of us," Everest said trying to hug the wolf. Rabbit jumped away as Everest got close to her. "Sorry I guess you don't like hugs," Everest said.

"Please what do you want I did nothing I am only a messenger," Rabbit said getting on the ground in submission. "What get up what are you doing?" Everest asked. "Sorry," Rabbit said getting up. "Well I am going to sleep," Zuma said lying down on a chair. "I am with him," Everest said getting on another chair leaving two open. "I will sleep on the floor," Rabbit said walking to the door and lying down next to it.

"Rabbit sleep in a chair you can have both if you want," Celsius said. "N-no thank you this is fine miss," Rabbit said. "Call me Celsius just Celsius," Celsius said walking over to a chair. "I am sorry," Rabbit said. Rabbit was awake all night watching Forrest slowly breath.

"I came Forrest I found out why you were in such a rush," Rabbit whispered to her self nuzzling the limp wolf. "You did so much and I can do nothing for you," Rabbit said leaning on the bed. "That is how it works you can never repay someone because they have it worse than you," Rabbit whispered. "You can not say I never learned anything from you," Rabbit whispered. "Now I am talking to myself," Rabbit said walking back to the spot she was supposed to be sleeping in and lied down.

Celsius and Everest jump when Katie turned on the light in the room. Rabbit was already up and Zuma was sleeping. "Morning pups," Katie said walking in the room and checking on Forrest. "Good morning Miss," Rabbit said. "Thanks but it is Katie," Katie said. "Morning already," Zuma said waking up. "Why don't you two go and get some food at the lookout," Katie suggested. "Sounds good," Zuma and Everest said walking out of the parlor. The two arrived at the lookout 5 minutes later.

"How was your night," Ryder asked the two pups giving them food. "Not that bad," Zuma said eating his food. "It could be better," Everest said downing hers. "So how is Forrest," Rocky asked. "Well he looked bettew," Zuma said. "Were is Celsius," Chase asked blushing. "Look at Chase falling for a wolf," Everest said. "No I am not," Chase said. "Well she is with Rabbit," Zuma said. "One of Forrest friends she came last night," Everest explained. "Is she cute," Chase asked. "No she is shy," Zuma said laughing. "I guess Sky said no," Rocky said walking past Zuma. "So you and Evewest," Zuma teased. "No don't mention it," Rocky said. "Pups I am going to see how Forrest is you can come if you want," Ryder said walking to the bridge to be joined by Sky, Chase, Snow, Rubble, and Rocky.

"Katie how is Forrest?" Ryder asked when he saw Katie walk out of his room. "He is doing fine he should wake up any minute," Katie said walking to a shelf to take inventory. When the paw patrol walked into the room to see Forrest Rabbit almost dropped dead on the floor. "You okay," Snow asked the wolf that was on the floor. "Y-y-yes m-miss I-I am okay," Rabbit said backing away from Snow. "You are very shy your Forrest's friend correct?" Ryder asked walking over to the wolf. "Y-Y-Yes sir I am sir," Rabbit said starting to shake and back away. "You are shy the most shy pup I have ever seen," Ryder said.

"Come out little wolf," Rubble said to the wolf who was backing away. "Don't offend them," Rocky said. "Just stop harassing her how would you like it," Celsius said. "Good point sorry wolf," Rocky said looking at Forrest. Rabbit was under a chair shaking terribly not able to speak. "Rabbit are you okay you do not look good," Snow said remembering th wolves name. "I f-feel t-t-t-t-terrible," Rabbit said. "I am an EMT and can help you," Snow said. "N-no thank you," Rabbit stuttered.

"I know you are shy but we will do nothing to you," Chase said. "You can not trust anyone not even anyone only Forrest and his girlfriend," Rabbit said. "I am Fahrenheit," Celsius said. "I know you are her but I never trust anyone," Rabbit said ready to fight. "Rabbit we don't want a fight," Celsius said. "Fine than one of you try anything and I will fight," Rabbit said getting out from under the chair still shaking. "You look terrible can I take a look at you?" Snow asked. Rabbit said nothing and starred at Snow with the same emotionless eyes as Forrest. "I am just going to make sure your okay nothing else," Snow said. "Okay just don't try anything," Rabbit said sitting down.

Snow carefully walked over to the wolf. "Your afraid of all of us aren't you," Snow asked. "Yes I can only trust Forrest and Celsius no one else," Rabbit said letting Snow put a thermometer in her mouth. "How do you feel?" Snow asked checking the wolf's pulse. "Terrible," Rabbit said. "What hurts?" Snow asked looking at the thermometer. "My paw it always hurts but it is worse now," Rabbit said. "Well you are slightly cold but your pulse is good and you are responsive," Snow said. "I am always slightly cold," Rabbit said. "So why are you so jumpy and shy any reason?" Snow asked looking at Rabbit's paw.

"That is for you not to know," Rabbit said flinching in pain. "Okay I will give you some pain medication and than you should be good you are healthy you just have a sore muscle," Snow said getting the medication out. "I am not going to take a medication I do not trust it," Rabbit said. "Come on it is lidocaine," Snow said. "Wait a second you can digest that," Rabbit asked. "Yes you can," Snow said. "Well I am not taking it I trust nothing," Rabbit said politely.

"How did you say that so politely," Everest asked. "I just did," Rabbit replied. "It will make your paw feel better," Snow said. "It is nothing agents you just my past I can't take it," Rabbit said. "You take other medicines?" Snow asked. "No I reacted badly to them," Rabbit said. "Okay sorry I can't help you then anything else," Snow asked. "It is okay and thank you for taking time for me," Rabbit said. "I am an EMT," Snow said.

Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, and Sky than left to help Mr porter fix his stand after it was destroyed by Spike. "Everest are you okay," Snow asked noticing the husky sleeping. "Yeah I am fine what happened," Everest asked waking up. "You feel asleep," Snow said. Everest started to stretch when she hit a lever on the grungy making it fall to the ground with a bang.

"What the hell," Forrest said as he whacked his head agents the the side rail of the grungy. "Forrest your awake," everyone in the room said at once. "My head," Forrest said fainting. Katie rushed into the room to see what was going on. "What happened," Katie asked seeing Forrest on the floor and the grungy down. "Help Forrest he hit his head," Ryder said carefully picking the wolf up. "I got the grungy," Rabbit said putting the grungy back up and locking it in place.

"His head is bleeding," Ryder said putting the wolf on the grungy. "Ryder stay in here everyone else please leave," Katie said. All the pups left and went into the lobby. "How did that happen," Everest said to herself. "Some people are in competent and live in a cartoon and don't lock grungy," Rabbit said. "At this rate will Forrest ever get better," Snow said. "He will there is no one like him," Celsius said. "If he can remember anything from hitting his head," Everest said in shame.

"He has a steel trap memory he never forgets," Rabbit said. "I am going to help the boys at Mr porters," Snow said walking out of the parlor. "I am going to walk around town call if anything happens or you need me," Rabbit said getting up to leave. "I will come with so you don't get lost," Everest said joining her at the door. "Okay miss," Rabbit said walking out the door.

"Call me Everest," Everest said walking with the wolf. "Okay I will Everest," Rabbit said. "Why are you not as shy now you are not scared of me and Celsius," Everest was thinking. "I trust no one crowds are worse and male pups," Rabbit said walking. "Your afraid of male pups," Everest laughed. "When a male pup captures you and beats you to hell and back you become afraid of them," Rabbit said. "You are right. Who did that to you," Everest asked. "A wolf, Forrest and his friend rescued me and helped me to be able to walk and other stuff," Rabbit said. "He beat you so bad you couldn't walk," Everest said in shock. "Yeah I was almost paralyzed. I can't walk right and my leg always hurts," Rabbit said.

"I realized you limp a little and drag a paw but I didn't want to insult you," Everest said. "I am not like Forrest I am to week to fake it as normal," Rabbit said. "Forrest has a bad leg?" Everest asked. "You tell no one or I will make sure you and everyone you told is dead," Rabbit threatened. "Okay I heard nothing," Everest said. Everest than started to show the wolf around town.

"Were are you from if you don't mind me asking," Everest asked the wolf on the way back to Katie's. "An island," Rabbit replied. "What island?" Everest asked. "No name," Rabbit replied. "The island has no name," Everest said in disbelief. "Nope has no name," Rabbit said. "We are almost back at Katie's do you want any thing else," Everest asked. "No I realized where we are," Rabbit said walking up to the parlor.

"How is Forrest," Everest asked walking into Forrest's room. "What did I do," Forrest asked waking up. "Morning sleep nice," Celsius asked Forrest. "Great what did I do," Forrest asked honestly. "You did nothing except leave me with a book and a exsplantion," Rabbit said. "You read the book I wright stuff down in so I do not forget it," Forrest asked. "Yeah I did," Rabbit said.

"Your a brave wolf Forrest your a brave wolf," Ryder said. "His plans for the town came out to run it into the ground?" Forrest asked. "Yes me and Chase found them," Ryder said. "At least I had a reason to kill him," Forrest said. "What you did was very honorable," Ryder said. "What are you getting at," Forrest asked. "The mayor would like for you to come to city hall for the medal of extrem honor," Ryder said.

"Ryder I can not accept any reward. I have a job and I do it I do not need a medal," Forrest said. "It is something big to show your bravery," Ryder said. "Ryder sir I cannot, I have friends that I need to be by I did what I had to for them," Forrest said looking at Celsius and Rabbit. "It is the biggest honor there is for a civilian you are missing the chance of a lifetime and the money that comes with it," Ryder said. "I am a wolf what do I need money for it will not show up in my coffin," Forrest said. "Forrest you have to receive it you can't say no," Ryder said. "The hell with a reward I have a life that is more important than a honor," Forrest said.

"Forrest you just can't refuse this," Ryder said leaving with Everest. "Forrest thank you what you said means a lot," Celsius said nuzzling him. "Celsius is right you spoke correctly," Rabbit said. "You two are all I have all I care about," Forrest said as Katie walked in. "That was sweet," Katie said walking over to Forrest. "It was not supposed to be," Forrest said. "Well I am going to check your eyes after that nice hit to your head," Katie said getting out eye drops. "My favorite," Forrest said. "Hold still for a second," Katie said putting the drops in Forrest eyes than walking away.

"We owe you more than we can give," Celsius said. "You do not have to repay me you know what I say to that," Forrest said blinking a lot. "I mean that we are there for you when you need us even when we aren't," Celsius said. "Yeah just call one of use we will get there," Rabbit said. "Well my sight is now impaired so who is talking," Forrest asked looking around. "Come on you know what I am going to ask," Celsius said. "Well I guess I will be your boyfriend," Forrest said to the wall. "That is a wall but I will take it," Celsius said.

"You two can stay here if you want," Katie said looking into Forrest's eyes. "Thank you but we should help the other pups at the stand," Celsius said walking out of the parlor with Rabbit. "Okay I will see you two again if anything happens I will call Ryder," Katie said. The two wolves walked to Mr Porters and started to clean up the side walk and grass.

"Thanks for coming you two," Chase said getting fruit out of the road. "I hope for you that wasn't sarcasm," Celsius said cleaning up. "No I was saying thank you," Chase said. "Okay," Celsius said. By three o'clock the road and side walk was cleared and most of the grass. "Thanks to all you pups and the two wolves who are still cleaning," Mr porter said coming out of his store with treats. "How are you guess still cleaning awe you not tiwed," Zuma said. "Nope wolf stamina," Rabbit said. "Who wants a treat," Mr porter said. "Who doesn't," Snow said as all the pups got in line. "Celsius you and your friend don't want one," Mr porter asked seeing the wolves not in line. "Well I am sure the treats are delicious but we are wolves and no offence to you but wolves don't like dog treats," Celsius said.

All of the paw patrol starred at the two wolves in shock. "You don't like treats what is wrong with you," Rubble said. "Rubble stop being rude," Snow said. "Were wolves we like fresh meat and some berries at times," Rabbit said. "Yeah I guess if there were a famine we would get used to eating them but that is not going to happen here," Celsius said. "I still can't get over you having to hunt your food down kill it than eat it no offence," Rocky said. "It is how it works we are wolves," Rabbit said.

The next day all the pups go back to Katie's to see Forrest. "Well how is he," Ryder asked seeing the wolf asleep. "He is doing fine," Katie said. "What did I do," Forrest asked waking up. "Nothing," Katie said. "So when can I leave," Forrest asked.

"Well let me look take a look at Forrest if you all leave," Katie said walking into the room. Celsius and Rabbit stayed in the room with Katie. "You two can stay you are good to each other," Katie said looking Forrest over. "So why did you ask everyone else to leave," Celsius asked. "So no pup is scared," Katie said. "We are way past scared," Rabbit said. "That is why you can stay," Katie said. "How would this scare a pup," Celsius asked. "You never know if he has a bad scar," Katie said. "Forrest probably has a scar everywhere," Rabbit said. "Yeah you mean everywhere," Katie said.

"So Forrest do you feel pain anywhere," Katie asked. "No," Forrest lied. "Okay do you feel light headed or have impaired vision," Katie asked. "My vision was never too good," Forrest said. "Okay so I will note that anything else," Katie asked. "No nothing else," Forrest said. "So when do you want to be out of here by," Katie asked. "The day tomorrow," Forrest said. "That is later than I expected," Katie said.

"Forrest you will be on your paws running in no time," Rabbit said. "Yes you will I can't wait till than," Celsius said. "Why so you can sleep with him," Katie joked. "Well you are nice to sleep with your fur smells good, your cute, you have nice fur, and a lot of other reasons," Forrest said day dreaming. "Forrest your cute but stop talking," Celsius said blushing. "Fahrenheit your one of the best partners," Forrest said. "We should stop here," Celsius said blushing. "No our job is not over yet," Forrest said.


	19. Run Forrest

Most of the town was cleaned by the paw patrol and the rest by the citizens. It took 8 days for the town to be finished and restored to what it looked like before the incident. Forrest was let out of Katie's and brought to the lookout to be watched by Ryder. Sky was at Katie's with her new born pups.

"What are you two going to name them?" Rocky asked sky and chase. "Well one is going to be Chase the second," Sky said pointing to one of the 6 pups. "That one is Maria," Chase said pointing to another. "Roxy is that one," Sky said. "Tracey," Chase said. "Don't forget snowstorm," Chase said. "That name is original," Forrest whispered into Celsius's ear. "Dude there is one left," Zuma said pointing to one that was unnamed. "Well someone is going to hate this but we were thinking Forest," Sky said looking at Forrest.

"No way no one names a pup after me, name him what you want," Forrest said really mad. "You did so much for us this is how we can pay you back," Chase said. "No no one here is going to name there pup after a wolf that did something for them I am a thug and that is not a good way to start a pups life off as," Forrest said. "What are we going to name him?" Sky asked. "Sky I just can't have anybody else useing my name. Your pups don't have the reason I do for the name," Forrest said. "So you earn to use the name," Chase said. "No kind of. I was given my name for a special reason your pup does not have that reason Forrest is not even a wolf name non the less it is spelled incorrectly," Forrest said. "We are using it," Sky said. "It was a misunderstanding and I took it as a name it is just not a name you can over use. You have the name you fight for it you suffer the way I did and the wolves before me lived, the name is a curse you live by it" Forrest said.

"Fine we will name him something else," Sky growled at Forrest. "What your gonna spit on me I hope your pups like a funeral," Forrest said. "Back off you two or I will use force," Celsius said getting in front of Forrest. "Tell him to die," Sky said spitting. Forrest jumped at Sky only to be stopped by Celsius who hit him on the neck knocking him out cold. "That should be you Sky hurt on the floor out so your pups remember," Celsius said. "Forrest was the bad one not me," Sky said stuck up. "Your childhood was not crap I wish I never stopped Forrest from ripping your head off," Celsius said dragging Forrest out of the room.

Celsius dragged Forrest back to the cave and covered him in his cloak. "Oh shit my neck," Forrest said getting up 10 minutes later. "I had to knock you out," Celsius said keeping Forrest on the ground. "I am going to stay on the ground," Forrest said. "I was going to shove you to the ground," Celsius said lying next to Forrest. "So what happened when I was out," Forrest said putting his paw over Celsius. "Nothing much I dragged you here and ate a mouse," Celsius said. "You did not have any fun," Forrest said getting on top of Celsius. "Your pretty smooth on your feet," Celsius said flipping Forrest onto his back with her on top.

"How do you always get on top," Forrest asked kissing Celsius. "You always let me," Celsius said kissing Forrest's muzzle. "What if I get back on top," Forrest said kissing Celsius stomach. "Someone is coming," Celsius said hearing foot steps. "Yeah," Forrest said getting off of Celsius and on the ground.

"Are you two not mating," Chase asked knocking on a log by the side of the cave. "No we aren't," Celsius said walking out of the cave with Forrest. "I am so sorry about Sky she just had pups and just isn't right," Chase apologized. "Chase welcome to the world of being parents and now you cannot say I never warned you," Forrest said leaning on Celsius. "Yeah it is just how it is like now you have to get used to it," Celsius said nuzzling Forrest's head.

"I am going to ask you a lot of questions because you two are smart," Chase said. "Not smart we have just seen a lot," Forrest said. "Wolves are sometimes worse sometimes better," Celsius said. "Is that why you don't have pups," Chase asked. "We have many reasons," Forrest said. "Chase me and Forrest can't be around your pups," Celsius said. "Why?" Chase asked. "We carry deadly infections to a young pup," Forrest said. "Yeah also Sky will now hate Forrest forever and never let him near one of her pups," Celsius added.

"So Sky now hates Forrest and you can't help us with the pups?" Chase asked. "Yes it is for your pups best health. If I cough near a pup that pup can get an infection and die," Celsius said. "Is it the same for your pups if you had them," Chase asked. "No since I would be carrying the pups they would not be affected by anything like that. Sky has no tolerance to anything like that you guess are older and can fight infections better," Celsius explained. "I am never going to understand but thanks for the help I will find you guess if I need any more help," Chase said leaving.

"Why do we always get interrupted?" Celsius asked. "The world hates us we never are going to have pups," Forrest said standing up. "You said it we should just never try," Celsius said. "Than you are admitting your defeat to the world so it can laugh in your face," Forrest joked. "It is laughing already," Celsius said. "That is our life," Forrest said. "So much for helping the paw patrol we best get out of this town," Celsius said. "You are right until the pups get older and I stay away from Sky," Forrest said. "We could hang out in the mountains," Celsius said. "Nah lets go to somewhere far away from this troubled some town," Forrest said getting out a pencil and paper. "I will right," Celsius said taking the paper and pencil.

 _Dear paw patrol,_

 _Flame and I are leaving adventure bay and going to go other towns and places. We left for the best health for Sky's pups and the rest of the paw patrol. Don't even try to look for us we will be gone it would waist your time. Give this note to Everest and tell her to have fun with Marshall. We only left for the better and we hope you pups do good._

 _See you around Celsius and Flame._

The two wolves addressed the letter to the lookout and dropped it off at the post office. The two had all there stuff and headed for Jake's mountain. They went over the mountain and too the second mountain 2 miles away from Jake's. The two slept knowing that the paw patrol would search adventure bay for them.

The next after noon Ryder got the mail and opened the letter. He called the paw patrol to the lookout and told them about the letter. "So it was mine and Sky's fault I am sorry everyone else," Chase said telling them about the talk they had. "No if we want pups we had pups," Sky said. "Forrest said long ago 'pups are more than you bargain for'," Chase quoted. "He was wrong pups are the best thing," Sky yelled.

"Dude I have Celsius phone numberw" Zuma said. "How did you get that?" Snow asked. "I asked for it and she gave it to me," Zuma said. "You took her phone," Snow said. "No," Zuma said getting red. "The things boys do to get girls numbers," Snow said shaking her head. "Dude I still got the cutest wolf's phone numbew," Zuma said. "Stop there if you can't speak shut up," Sky yelled. Zuma walked out of the lookout with Snow.

Zuma found Celsius number on a piece of paper and went to Katie's to use her phone. "Katie can we use your phone," Snow asked walking into the parlor. "Sure you two it is on the counter," Katie said pointing to the phone. Zuma picked the phone up and dialled the number.

"Hello Celsius here," Celsius said picking up the phone. "Dude this is Zuma," Zuma said putting speaker phone on. "Hello Zuma how did you get my number," Celsius asked. "He stole it," Snow said. "I was just seeing how my wolf fwiend was," Zuma said. "Me and Forrest are fine don't call unless you need something," Celsius said. "Okay I will not call again," Zuma said. "It is nice to know someone cares don't get to upset," Celsius said.

"Well Sky is being really mean," Snow said. "Sorry we can't come and help out," Celsius said. "That is too bad we could use help Sky and Chase are both not doing missions and we found a weplacement for Wubble but he does not know town good," Zuma said. "Yeah it must be bad there we just can't come Sky would try to rip Forrest apart," Celsius said. "We really are going to need help," Snow said. "Forrest says pups suck and both of them got dragged into it and aren't coming out the paw patrol is falling apart," Celsius repeated what Forrest said. "I hope Fowwest is wwong," Zuma said.

"Good luck Zuma and Snow," Celsius said. "Thank you Celsius see you around," Snow said. "See you," Zuma said ending the call. "I wish they nevew left," Zuma said putting the phone down. "Forrest was right it is going to change for the worse," Snow said. "I am leaving the paw patwol," Zuma said. "Why," Snow asked. "Sky if she keeps up what she is doing I am gone," Zuma said. "I am with you," Snow said. The two walked back to the lookout to see a van by the entrance and a man with a rifle next to it.

Zuma and Snow ran back to Katie's unnoticed and alerted the girl. They than called Celsius and Forrest. "Did they answer," Snow asked as Zuma put the phone down. "No they said they are too far away to help," Zuma said. "That means they are dead there," Snow said looking down. "Yes it probably does," Katie agreed. Zuma's pup tag went off and Ryder came over the line. "Get Katie here quick," Ryder said ending the communication. Katie, Zuma, and Snow rushed to the lookout to see the van was gone.

They ran inside to see all of Sky's pups shot. One pup was barely alive and Katie did all she could for the pup. "Snowstorm will be okay," Katie said after she finished removing the bullet. "There were 7 of them they came and robbed us the pups would not stay still and the woman shot them," Rocky said shaking at the memory. "He killed all my pups," Sky kept saying to herself. "One pup is left," Ryder said comforting Sky.

"Sky we are all sorry," Rocky said. "If only Fowwest was hewe," Zuma said. "If he was here Sky would not have had pups and this would of never happened," Snow said. Zuma, Rocky, and Snow went back to the lookout to carry the bodies to the mourn. The police were investigating the seance when they got a call and half of the officers left. The police found no evidence toward anyone and left for the paw patrol to clean up the scene and return to work.

"I wish Forrest was here," Rocky said scrubbing blood off of the wall. "He said he is too far away to come," Snow said scrubbing the floor. "It is Sky's fault," Zuma said helping Snow. "It is there is no fighting that," Snow said. "Sorry am I late," Forrest said walking through the door. "Yes you are late but you can help us here," Rocky said handing him a brush. "Were is Celsius," Snow asked. "She is at Katie's," Forrest replied scrubbing the wall. "You should have been here the whole time," Snow said. "I can not stay around here with young pups," Forrest said.

"What is so bad about an infection," Rocky asked. "A young pup can not fight an infection and will die from it," Forrest said. "Why don't you give us infections than," Rocky asked. "Because your body is exposed to it and can fight it," Forrest said. Celsius than walked into the lookout to help. "You came Celsius," Zuma said. "Yeah to help out if you need it," Celsius said getting a brush and scrubbing the floor. "Celsius you are better than scrubbing the floor and this wolf," Rocky said looking at Forrest. " I don't harass dogs who lover went into hiding," Celsius said.

The group scrubbed the lookout for three hours. It was around 11 o'clock pm and everyone was tired and hungry. "Let's go and get something to eat," Forrest said noticing that Snow was pale and shaking. "Good idea I am starving," Snow said. "Mr porters," Rocky said. Forrest carried Snow to the restaurant and got a table.

"I heard what happened pups and I am sorry," Mr porter said. "It is okay," Rocky said. "So what do you want to drink?" Mr porter asked. "Lemonade" Rocky said. "Coke a cola," Zuma said. "Lemonade," Snow said. "Two iced teas please," Celsius said. "That will be right out," Mr porter said leaving the table. "You two should get spaghetti you have luck," Zuma joked. "If you think about the thickness of the noodle and how it is eaten it is nearly impossible," Forrest said. "Be quiet my nerd," Celsius said. "Who is in for pizza," Snow asked. "I will eat anything," Forrest said. "I like pizza," Zuma said. "I am in," Celsius said. "Why not," Rocky said.

Mr porter came back with the beverages and Forrest ordered three large pizzas. "You ordered too much," Rocky said. "I am hungry so is Snow," Forrest said. "I am starving," Snow said. "Snow does look tewwible," Zuma said. "I feel terrible," Snow said leaning on Zuma. "Also you guys we can not come running to this town when there is a problem," Forrest said. "Yeah we shouldn't of called you to come," Zuma said.

"Celsius are you okay you are quite," Rocky said looking at the wolf. "I am fine just tired," Celsius replied. "Forrest you don't look tired," Rocky said. "I am I can just hide it good," Forrest said. "We still have to face Sky's wwath," Zuma said. "That is going to be miserable," Rocky said. "Have fun," Forrest said.

"Is Celsius asleep," Snow asked seeing that Celsius had her head on the table and her eyes closed. "She might," Forrest said nuzzling Celsius neck. "She is alseep," Forrest said stopping. "Does she always fall asleep so fast," Snow asked. "Yeah at least she isn't snoring," Forrest said. "How lady like," Rocky said. "We are wolves not your dogs," Forrest said. "Here are the pizzas," Mr porter said putting the pizzas on the table. "Thank you," Forrest said. "Anything else for you," Mr porter asked. "No thank you," Snow said.

"Fahrenheit wake up," Forrest said nuzzling the wolves neck. "Is the food here?" Celsius asked waking up. "Yes it is," Forrest replied. "Thank you for waking me up," Celsius said. All the pups than ate and talked. "Dude we actually ate thwee pizzas," Zuma said seeing that they was no more pizza. "Never judge my decisions," Forrest said. "Do you want desert," Mr porter asked. "No thank you," Everyone said as Mr porter put the check down.

"I am paying," Forrest said. "Thanks," Snow said. "Yeah thanks," Rocky said. Forrest paid the bill in cash. "We should go see Sky tonight," Rocky said. "Yeah we should," Snow said. "I should come too than," Forrest said. "Why?" Zuma asked. "I am in charge of three tired pups in the middle of the night things get ugly and fast," Forrest said. "We will be fine," Rocky said. "The streets are the worst place for tired pups like you," Forrest said. "We should get going then," Snow said getting ready to leave. All the pups than left the restaurant and headed to Katie's.

"Be careful this is no place for you," Forrest said leading the pups to Katie's. "Yeah stay close to us things get ugly before you even see it," Celsius said from behind the pups. The pups were shocked at the night all the people in the allies and the unknown dogs. "Why are there so many people in the allies," Rocky asked staring at a person. "Stop staring these are the game people keep walking and look down," Celsius said.

"Look at this the paw patrol out at night," a German Sheppard said walking in front of Zuma, Rocky, and Snow. "What do you want?" Rocky asked. The dog laughed and hit Rocky hard. "What was that for?" Rocky yelled. "Go to hell you can't take these streets your in the wrong place to be messing with me," the dog said. "Back off before things get pretty," Forrest said. "Is that a challenge," the dog asked ready to fight. "You bet it is," Forrest said. The dog than rushed Forrest. Forrest shoved the dog into a dumpster repeated until the dog begged for mercy. "Never mess with me," Forrest said shoving the dog to the ground.

The pups got to Katie's and saw Sky and Chase crying. "What happened now," Snow asked. "Snowstorm is going to learn to walk late or maybe not at all," Sky said. "That is terrible," Snow said. "She broke her back leg and damaged her eye," Chase said. "It sucks," Forrest said. "Well if you hot shot were there you would have saved them but no your too good you might have competition over pups well you think you are better than everybody well your not and your selfishness killed all my pups with no mercy we were there to help them at the moment but you took hours to get there we have to raise a retarded pup because you are too good to stay and help raise pups you had the experience and you left," Sky yelled/growled. Forrest stayed quite and thought to himself a million thoughts. Forrest did not move just stayed still as Sky kicked him and Chase hit him.

"I did what was best for your pups I left to help them. It is hard raising pups and I did not leave to get out of it. I am terrible at raising pups I am a bad influence I would probably get your pups killed because I would do something stupid. I raised two pups and I did a crappy job just ask the two I would never have taught your pups anything good, but maybe this pup now because I know what it is like to be permanently hurt. The difference here is the severity and she will have many people at her side and a stranger did this not her own mother," Forrest said slowly and calmly. Everyone starred at the wolf in shock not knowing what to say.

"Sorry for what happened to you," Sky said in shock. "Do not be sympathy just makes it hurt more than it already does," Forrest said. "Be good to your pup," Forrest added. "We will in your honor," Chase said. "No I have no honor do it in your own honor I am a idiot running on the streets for an old friend and my girlfriend," Forrest said. "If I have learned anything it is that you run for what counts for you, and you love your girlfriend so run for her and never stop," Sky said. "I will never stop because that is how I got my name," Forrest said. "How did you get it," Snow asked.

"I was in trouble about to be killed and my friend got me enough time so I could run away. So he yelled, run into the forest run fast. Well I heard it as run Forrest run so I thought my name was Forrest and ran," Forrest explained. "Your friend got killed," Rocky said looking down. "Yes he did and I will never forget him," Forrest said. "Well that is terrible stand up for your friend till your death. And Forrest, my boy run, Forrest run."


	20. Epilogue (10-18 15:05:57)

A Month later Sky was home with her pup Snowstorm Forrest and Celsius stayed in town. Besides the popular belief of Forrest being a terrible influence he helped the pup a lot with her injuries.

Snowstorm started to walk two months after the incident. She is not a strong walker and can not run. Sky still blames Forrest for what happened even if they made neutrality with each other.

The paw patrol found a replacement for Rubble after he went with the mayor to work for just her. The replacement was a wired hair Rottweiler, or a poodle according to Forrest. He was completely white with amber eyes and was the size of Rocky.

Rubble hates his job to much as Forrest suspected. He feeds the chicken and finds it when the mayor can not. Forrest always laughs when Rubble is out searching for the chicken and when he finds them.

The black pup in town Katie identified him as Marshall. The pup later agreed after a threat from Forrest that he was Marshall and explained his side of the story of what happened the day he was thought dead.

Forrest dyed his fur the same color as Marshall's with sand. Marshall than gave Forrest a sum of money for him to fight the fire. The two easily switched places at the scene of the fire and Marshall took of into the woods. Forrest was the one who got hurt and Marshall's will was specialized for Forrest if he died in his place. Forrest faked his injuries worse than they were so they would follow the words of the will. When Forrest was brought to the woods Celsius was there to help him. Marshall than had to hide from the paw patrol because Forrest faked his death.

Everest and Marshall got together despite what Forrest said of the two. Everest eventually realized what Forrest ment when he said run into the forest.

The robbers who killed Sky's pups were never found. It is thought that they fled to Brazil after hearing that the paw patrol was a rescue team that was government funded.

Snow stayed in the paw patrol even after everything happened. She finally went out with Zuma and the two stayed together.

Adventure bay returned to normal once again. All the crime was settled. The wolves howled to each other in the night relaying messages that only they could understand.

Fahrenheit stood by a cliff every night to hear what the other wolves have to say. Forrest is always by her side ready to stand up for her or start a fight. Everyone still wonders even her self what her real name is. They also question if what happened to Forrest is all true that he killed his mother and survived on his own from birth.

Celsius wondered the most if Forrest was telling the truth about the little parts of his past. She knew Forrest would not lie to her, yet she thought that some of the story was still hidden. Fahrenheit did not know what parts or what they ment to him, but they did not add up something was missing or added.

Or did he just have a normal life like a pup and was taught how to fight. If that was so, Celsius would never know what happened to her or how she became friends with Forrest. Were would she be if Forrest never found her and she was left to die or be killed. If Forrest's bit's of truth were really true they can be added up to one conclusion.

Fahrenheit was born one night in secrecy. In less than a month something or someone intruded the den and took all the pups and there farther. Celsius's mother was killed in the fight along with any number of additional pups. After the fight two pups survived along with there farther. The three were taken off to some place to work hard until they would die.

Forrest infatuated the place and avoided all the mind tricks and threats. After two weeks Forrest managed to plan an attack to get out of the place with Fahrenheit and Rabbit the two sisters. Grimble the farther of the sisters was killed in the escape by the queen. Before his death Forrest made a pact to protect his daughters at any cost because they were the last of there family. Forrest was thought to be fatally wounded. Celsius and Rabbit were both injured.

Forrest was sent to wolves who could help him with his injuries. Celsius and Rabbit were separated and taken away from Forrest. Forrest recovered and tracked down Rabbit. Forrest helped Rabbit escape from her guardian. In the next month the two stayed together being idiots. No one knows what happened to the two being together.

After the month Forrest tracked down Fahrenheit and found her. Her guardian was more than happy to hand Celsius over to Forrest even if he was just a young pup. Celsius and Forrest than stayed together always at each others backs as Rabbit became a messenger for the packs and clans.

No one ever got any answers from Forrest's childhood. From what they knew Forrest was shy but deadly. They can only wonder what really happened to Forrest to form him in what he is. The only thing for shore in his child hood that his dying freind Grimble yelled right before he was killed "Run Forrest."


	21. Any ideas?

This is not a new chapter.

To the great people who took time to read this thank you. I just wanted to ask if I should make another part to this story. I was thinking about it, and was thinking it would not be a good idea but my friend thought vise versa. I am asking the people who might read it if they are going to read it. Please let me know if anyone wants that by sending me a PM or comment. Also leave some ideas so I have an idea on what people want to see. Thank you to whoever read this and who gave there opinion. It is much appreciated.

-KillerForest


End file.
